


An Uncertain Voyage

by DoctorRachelWho



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Epsiode Fix-it: s02e13 Doomsday, F/M, New Relationship, Series 3 rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 50,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7472907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorRachelWho/pseuds/DoctorRachelWho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had felt the storm coming for months before it happened. There had been so many possibilities for how it could turn out, so many timelines where he lost her. But the Void closed before she had fallen in. And her DNA had changed, could she really spend her forever with him? Sort of S3 rewrite with Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One- Words Unsaid**

**Doctor POV**

I had felt this storm coming for months and now here we were, a battle between Daleks, Cybermen and the Human Race. Luckily I figured out how to get rid of them, unfortunately it was dangerous and Rose as always refused to go. I tried to send her to the parallel world, where she could be with her mum, a parallel version of her dad and Mickey. When she refused her mother said she wasn’t going Rose insisted she go, even though I don’t think she really wanted to but part of her must have because she agreed. So off they went and Rose and I got to work on reversing the pull of the void to suck the Cybermen and Daleks back in.

Now I was watching her as she held onto the lever instead of the magna clamp because a Dalek hit the lever and put it offline. I could tell it was too much, oh I’m so glad I hadn’t sent her away like I’d wanted to, or the pull would have been stronger. She only had a couple of fingers curled around the lever at this point but I could feel the pull starting to subside and the flow of Cybermen and Daleks was getting slower. Suddenly her last fingers slipped and she screamed. I knew I must have been as well but all I could do was watch in horror as the woman I- no stop it- cared deeply for was pulled toward the void, then suddenly it closed, turned off, and she fell to the floor.

“Rose!” I shouted releasing my grip on the magna clamp and running to her, “Rose,” I said again and turned her over. She had landed on her front and already had a large bruise forming on her forehead and wrist, I could also tell she had a couple of dislocated fingers just by looking at them. I scooped her up into my arms and rushed off to get to the TARDIS. “It’s okay, you’re going to be fine Rose, you hear me? Absolutely fine,” I whispered to her as I walked and stepped over bodies of humans and cyberman alike.

Finally I made it down the stairs and instead of trying to use my key to unlock it I reached up to Rose’s neck and grabbed the chain that rested there revealing the key that had been tucked into her top. I crouched to unlock the door, then kicked it open with my foot and then again to close it behind me once I was inside. I continued down the corridor to the med-bay and laid her down on the single bed. I grabbed the wand for the scanner and ran the large instrument over her whole body then moved to the monitor to look at the results. She had a broken wrist, several dislocated fingers, a dislocated shoulder, a severe hematoma on her skull, and somehow a broken toe. Course she may have broken the toe earlier, it may not have been from the fall. I grabbed a small needle and took a sample of blood and put it into the scanner just to get more full results and what I saw shocked me. Her DNA, it was wrong, it wasn’t all human, and her cellular regeneration rate was _more_ than triple what a human her age should be.

I switched back to the scan results and looked more closely at her brain, even though we had been in here several times, she had never had a head injury so I had only scanned the areas I needed, or took blood samples to make sure a cut wouldn’t get infected, although the amount of changes to her DNA wouldn’t have just happened in the last few weeks. Oh my stupid, meddling ship.

“Why did you hide that from me?” I shouted at the ceiling and received only an unaffected humming in return. The more I thought about it though, the more it made sense, I had been able to feel this storm coming for months, there were so many timelines where we were separated and only a few where we weren’t, the TARDIS had simply been trying to prevent pain of knowing Rose could have spent hundreds of years with me. I had been avoiding saying and doing so many things though because I thought she had a normal human lifespan and telling her how I feel or being involved with her would have been more painful when she was gone. I heard groaning from behind me and turned to see Rose starting to move around.

I rushed to her side and soon her eyes fluttered open, “Doctor?” she asked her eyes still unfocused. My heart’s soared in my chest when she spoke. “Why does everything hurt?”

“I’m right here Rose, and you fell when the Void closed in on itself. You’re pretty banged up, couple broken bones, couple dislocated joints and you bruised your skull.” I told her as I smoothed her hair, I couldn’t help smiling at her. She smiled back though a confused look on her face. “Let’s get you fixed up, we’ll start by putting your fingers back in their sockets,” I said grabbing her hand and she winced when she saw them, the knuckles were purple and swollen. I put her fingers where they should be then moved on to her shoulder. I moved to the cabinet and grabbed a removable cast so she would be able to take it off to shower, I also grabbed medical tape and gauze. I put the cast on her arm then moved to her feet and pulled off her trainers and one sock. I braced her broken toe to another with tape then wrapped it in gauze to cushion it. I looked up and saw her watching me chewing on her bottom lip nervously. I just smiled then put her sock back over her foot and went to the small freezer and grabbed an icepack for her head.

“There’s something else Rose, the TARDIS must have been hiding it from me, she would have known this was coming too, more so than me. Your DNA, it’s changed, your cellular regeneration rate is higher than any humans should be really.” I said rubbing the back of my neck. She just pinched her brows together in a frown.

“What does that mean exactly?” she asked.

“It means, your life will be several hundred years longer than a humans,” I said, then added, “and by the looks of it, you won’t even look ten years older than you do now.” She just stared at me, her eyes wide in wonder.

“How exactly did this happen though Doctor? Is it from traveling on the TARDIS or something?” She asked me.

“Well not that, no, it does have something to do with the TARDIS though, just two words, Bad Wolf,” I told her.

“So you think all that happened in the few minutes I was Bad Wolf?” she asked still confused.

“No, I think some of the heart of the TARDIS stayed inside you, and it’s been changing your DNA since,” I said and she just nodded.

“Um, I think I’m gonna go change out of these clothes and then how about I meet you in the library?” she asked after a few moments.

“Okay,” I said smiling at her. She got up and I watched as she left. Oh she’s going to be able to be with me for my forever, maybe or close to it. But she’s never going to be able to see her mother again, and she didn’t even get to say a proper goodbye because of all the chaos and rushing. I just finished putting the things I had used away then walked out to the console room to put us into the vortex. Once we were safely in the vortex I made my way back into the corridor and headed towards the library. When I walked in Rose was sitting on the couch near the fireplace. I walked over to her and stood in front of the couch and she smiled when she saw me then patted the cushion next to her for me to sit. I took a seat and looked at her since she didn’t have a book so she obviously wanted to talk.

“Doctor, when I was slipping off that lever, I told myself if I held on, I was going to tell you something I have just been avoiding for a long time. And then when you told me I was going to live to be several hundred years old at least, well I thought all the more reason.” She began and then paused and took in a shakey breath. “I have thought about telling you this so many times and so many things have stopped me. So many different thoughts and reasons why. Mostly cowardice though.”

“Rose, what is it, you’re rambling,” I told her. She just chuckled and looked down at her hands then back at me.

“Sorry, it’s just more difficult than I thought.” She said, “okay. I-I love you, Doctor. I have for so long, I was just never sure if you felt the same way. We always flirted and stuff but I thought, maybe he thinks its all innocent-“ It came tumbling out and my heart soared. I knew how she felt, just like I thought she knew how I felt but when she said she had something to tell me I didn’t think it was this, well maybe I did. I just leaned forward and kissed her before she could continue rambling. She let out a surprised squeak, followed by a content moan. She brought her arms up and wrapped them around the back of my neck, then moved closer so she was practically on my lap. Her tongue peaked out and brushed my lip and I opened my mouth letting her explore my mouth with her tongue as I did the same. I wrapped one arm around her waist and scooped her up, putting her thighs across my lap so she wouldn’t hurt her toe as I continued kissing her. It could have been hours or minutes later when I finally pulled away and I couldn’t care which.

“I love you too, Rose Tyler. I have since the beginning, since you risked your life swinging over a vat of living plastic on a rusty old chain to save some strange alien you just met.” I told her, then gave her another quick kiss. She was smiling, but there were tears in her eyes, “What’s the matter Rose?”

“Nothing is, I just didn’t expect your reaction to be to kiss me, and then say it back. I especially didn’t expect you to kiss me like that.” She said with her tongue touched smile. I just grinned back and rested my forehead against hers.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that, I always had an excuse, mostly, you were human and I would lose you.” I said rubbing her nose with mine.

“Mmm,” she responded, then yawned. I just chuckled.

“Alright, bed time for the, sort of human,” I teased then put her feet on the floor and stood. “Come on, I’ll walk you to your bedroom,” I said holding my hand out to her and wiggling my fingers. She took my hand in her good one and stood. We made our way out of the library and down the corridor toward her bedroom. We stopped outside her door and she turned to me.

“Will you lay with me until I fall asleep, just so I know this is real, that I didn’t fall into the void and am hallucinating this or something,” she said looking up at me. I could never resist her so why start now.

“Of course,” I told her and reached out and opened her door. I released her hand and removed my jacket draping it over a small chair then my tie and I laid down on the bed on top of the covers. She smiled and pulled back the covers and crawled under them then snuggled up to me. I smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head, “Goodnight Rose.”

“Goodnight Doctor,” she responded. I laid there with her and began to doze off myself, I crawled out of the bed carefully and picked up my jacket and tie on the way out. I walked down to my own room and opened the door. I made my way in tossing the jacket and tie on the floor and unbuttoning my oxford, I tossed that on the floor as well as I made my way across the room. Then I toed out of my trainers and socks. Finally I unbuttoned my trousers and pushed them and my pants onto the floor. I opened my dresser drawer and grabbed a pair of black flannel jimjam bottoms and tossed them on, then climbed into my bed under the dark blue duvet. I hadn’t slept in a couple of weeks and I was exhausted after today. I still felt bad about Rose’s mum but there was nothing I could do. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

It must have been a few hours later when I woke, there may be a way I could contact Jackie across the Void, it would just take a lot of power but I just might be able to do it if I found the right power source. I hopped out of bed and ran out of my room not caring that I was only wearing a pair of flannel pajama bottoms, there was no time to waste.


	2. Chapter 2- Final Goodbyes

**Chapter 2- Final Goodbyes**

**Doctor POV**

I was still trying to find a power source big enough to send the projection. The TARDIS had been scanning for hours, none of the results she gave me were big enough. I let out a huff and plopped down in the jump seat, still wearing only my flannel pajama bottoms. I closed my eyes and let the TARDIS come up with more results before I went through anymore. I just sat there for a few minutes until I heard a loud scream, I jumped out of the seat and ran down the corridor as fast as I could to Rose’s room. I opened the door without knocking and saw her thrashing around in her bed.

“No! Take me Back! Take me Back!” She shouted and then began sobbing in her sleep. I rushed over and kneeled on her bed.

“Rose,” I said loudly smoothing her hair out of her face, “Rose, wake up Rose, you’re dreaming.” Her eyes popped open and she shot straight up.

“Doctor? Is that really you? Am I really here?” she asked looking around at her bedroom.

“Yes, you’re here Rose, don’t worry, you’re here and you’re safe.” I told her smoothing her hair out of her face again, being careful of the bruise on her forehead. She finally looked at me and then got a confused look on her face

“Doctor, why aren’t you wearing a shirt?” She asked her brows pinching together causing her to wince when it moved the skin on her forehead.

“Because I didn’t put one on when I changed into pajamas. I went and got a couple hours of sleep and then I got an idea and I was too excited about it and I just ran to the console room and started working on it.” I said as I looked down at my bare chest.

“Hmm, well it’s just weird cause I haven’t seen you shirtless since Christmas, you’re normally in your suit.” She said and shrugged.

“Wait what do you mean? When did you see me shirtless on Christmas?” I asked confused.

“Doctor, do you really think you put yourself in those jimjams while you were unconscious?” she asked with a teasing smile. I blushed at the thought that she undressed and redressed me while I was unconscious. “Don’t worry, I didn’t look or anything, although I did guess right that you were a boxers guy,” she added.

“Alright, can we quit talking about my pants and will you tell me what your dream was about?” I asked wanting to know what had her shouting so loud.

“It was about today, only I couldn’t hold on. I slipped only the void didn’t close, but Pete showed up and caught me, then took me to his universe. By the time we got through it had closed and the hoppers had stopped working. Where we were looked just like the lever room, but it was backwards. I was pounding on the wall I wanted him to take me back, then I was crying with my face against the wall, and it was like I could feel you, like you were doing the same thing on the other side.” She said her eyes filling with tears. I just wrapped my arms around her and kissed her head.

“Alright, well, since you’re up, get dressed I want to show you what I was planning, and you might want to put some makeup on that bruise,” I told her then got up and went off to my own room to get dressed. I put on a fresh suit then headed out to the console room. I checked the result’s the TARDIS had found and saw she had finally found a power source big enough. I put in the coordinates then sat down in the jump seat to wait for Rose. Ten minutes and twenty three seconds later I finally heard her footsteps coming toward the console room. I jumped out of my seat and went to the console ready to send us to where we needed to be.

“So, where are we going?” she asked carefully making her way up the steps, she looked freshly showered and was wearing a pair of jeans a red t-shirt and a black leather jacket. She was carrying her shoes, socks and a roll of medical tape in her hands. She sat down on the jump seat then looked up at me. “And can you re-tape this I can’t figure out how to do it right.” She said holding the tape out to me. I took it in my hand.

“Of course,” I said kneeling down in front of her to tape up her broken toe, “and we aren’t going anywhere, I figured out a way to get a signal through, you can say a proper goodbye to your mum and let her know you’re okay, well mostly.”

“What? How?” she asked me eyes wide with wonder.

“Well there’s just enough gaps left that we can get a projection through, you’ll be able to see her and she’ll be able to see you for about 3 minutes. It’s gonna take a lot of power so we’re going to have to orbit a supernova. I have the coordinates in, so whenever you’re ready.” I told her and she pulled her feet up onto the jump seat with her to put socks and shoes on.

“Okay, let’s do this,” she said as she stood up when she was finished putting her shoes on. I smiled and ran to the console flipping the materialization lever, I typed in the commands on the console and then moved back over to Rose.

“Okay, so you need to think of your mum reach out to her, call to her,” I told her bringing my hands up, “I’m going to go into your mind and help you contact her since you aren’t telepathic. Actually you might be now, I don’t know though, we’ll look into it later. Okay, just if there’s anything you don’t want me to see just imagine a door in front of it,” then I put my fingers to her temples and entered her mind. “Wow, you spend an awful lot of time looking at my bum Rose. Alright but you need to concentrate on your mum now. Call to her.” We sat in silence for a few moments working on calling to Jackie. The console dinged and I lowered my hands from her head. “Okay, it worked now we just have to wait for her to follow the signal.”

She leaned up and kissed me then, just a quick soft kiss, “what was that for?” I asked her with half a grin on my face.

“Thank you,” she said, “for doing this, will you stand with me while I’m talking to her?” she asked squeezing my hand.

“Of course Rose anything for you,” then there was a windy looking beach in front of us and Jackie Tyler running ‘towards’ us away from an old Jeep parked in the sand.

“Rose, Doctor, is that really you? Where the hell are you two?” She asked as she approached.

“We’re in the TARDIS mum,” Rose said to her.

“You two look like ghosts,” she said. I frowned at the console then.

“Hold on,” I pulled out my sonic and pointed it at the console activating it, “there we go,” I said as she came into view clearer as well.

“How are you doing this?” she asked.

“I found a gap that’s just big enough to send this projection, but it’s closing quickly so we only have a couple of minutes,” I told her.

“Just to say goodbye mum, since everything was so hectic that day.” She told her and I could see the tears beginning to form.

“Well can’t you come through properly?” she asked beginning to tear up as well.

“The gaps aren’t big enough, the whole thing would fracture, both universes would collapse. Where are we by the way?” I asked finally taking in the dreary looking beach.

“Bloody Norway, drove all night to get here. We’re about 50 minutes outside of Bergin this beach is called Darlig Ulv Stranden.” She said and my eyebrows shot up.

“Dalek?!” I asked.

“No Doctor she said Dar _lig_ ,” Rose said from beside me.

“It’s Norwegian for bad, this place is call Bad Wolf Bay, can you believe that? What kind of name is that for a beach?” Jackie asked and I felt Rose stiffen.

“How much longer have we got Doctor?” Rose asked then.

“Um, about two minutes,” I told her.

“Okay, so you’ve still got Mickey and Pete then?” Rose asked and Mickey waved at her.

“There’s four of us now, I’m pregnant Rose,” she said then.

“Oh my god mum!” Rose shouted.

“I know, I’m three months gone, but I don’t want you to think I’m trying to replace you. This baby will grow up hearing about how their big sister is out saving the universe. How brave and amazing she is.” Jackie said sincerely.

“Oh mum, I would never think that, I’m gonna miss you though mum and I love you,” Rose told her as tears began to flow.

“Oh Rose I’m gonna miss you too and I love you so much sweetheart.” Jackie said. “I’m even gonna miss you Doctor, but you better take care of her or I will find a way across to that universe and give you a good slap.”

“Oh I don’t doubt that Jackie, but you don’t need to worry I will always take care of her and keep her safe,” I told her then her image faded. Rose let out a shakey breath and her knees buckled, I caught her before she hit the floor and held onto her. “I’m sorry Rose,” I whispered into her hair. I let her cry for a couple minutes before she stood up and wiped the tear tracks from her face. She looked over my shoulder at something and furrowed her brow.

“What?” she asked and I turned around to see a woman standing in the console room.

“What?!” I shouted. How could she possibly have gotten in here, we were in flight. At that moment the redhead turned around and let out a squeak.

“Who are you?” She asked. I looked at Rose and she looked just as surprised as me.

“What?” Rose uttered again.

“Where am i?” she asked this time.

“But?!” I said.

“What the hell is this place?” The Red head demanded.

“What?!” We both said at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the views and kudos. Coming soon The Runaway Bride. I hope you liked this chapter. Don't forget to subscribe for update notifications. Also leave a review if you like a chapter or even if you don't to let me know how I'm doing.


	3. Chapter 3- An Unexpected Guest

**Chapter 3- An Unexpected Guest**

**Runaway Bride pt.1**

**Doctor P.O.V.**

“You can’t do that we’re in flight that is physically impossible,” I told the woman standing in the console room, the rushed over to the console to try and figure out what happened.

“Tell me where I am. I demand you tell me where I am, RIGHT NOW!” She shouted with a stomp of her foot, “Where am I?”

“Inside the TARDIS,” I said even though she probably already knew, no one just accidentally gets inside the TARDIS.

“The what?” the ginger asked sounding angrier now.

“The TARDIS,” I stated again, still typing commands into the console.

“What?” She stated again, was she deaf

“The TARDIS,” I snapped.

“What,” she said again only it was more of a statement this time.

“It’s called the TARDIS,” Rose said slowly and calmly. I looked up to see her walking slowly towards the ginger woman.

“That’s not even a proper word! You’re just saying things,” the woman snapped at Rose.

“How did you get in here?” I asked, she must have stowed away before we got back at Canary Wharf.

“Obviously when you two kidnapped me,” She said at the same time at Rose said, ‘Yes Doctor cause she did it on purpose’. “Who was it? Who’s paying you?” The woman continued, “Was it Nery’s? Oh my god she’s finally got me back. This has got Nery’s written all over it.”

“Who the hell is Nery’s?” I asked the frustrating woman at her accusation.

“Your best friend.” The woman accused again.

“We don’t know anyone named Nery’s,” Rose cut in calmly before I could say anything, I finally took in the woman’s appearance and noticed her floor length white dress.

“Hold on, what are you dressed like that for?” I asked her leaning against the console.

“Doctor, it’s a wedding dress,” Rose said turning to me with a disbelieving expression on her face.

“I’m going ten pin bowling,” The red head snapped sarcastically. “Why do you think dumbo, I was half way up the aisle, waited all my life for this. I was seconds away and then you. I don’t know, drugged me or something.” The woman ranted getting more and more upset as she spoke.

“We haven’t done anything to you, I promise you that,” Rose said trying to calm her.

“We’re having the police on you,” she said as she started to walk around the console, “me and my husband, as soon as he is my husband. We’re gonna sure the living backsides off you!” The woman finished with a shout then rushed past me.

“No, no! Don’t do that, wait!” Rose shouted. I turned to see Rose running down the ramp after the woman towards the doors, she was just too slow and the other woman froze at the sight of the super nova burning outside in front of her. I was slowly coming down the ramp at that point. “You’re in space,” Rose told her.

“This is my, space ship. It’s called the TARDIS,” I said at I came up behind the two woman and rested my hand on Rose’s hip.

“How am I breathing?” The woman asked nervously.

“The TARDIS protects us,” Rose said affectionately as she rubbed one of the doors.

“Who are you?” the red head asked still staring out into space, literally.

“I’m the Doctor,” I told her with a smile.

“My name’s Rose, and you?” Rose asked sounding friendly but careful.

“Donna,” the woman said hesitantly.

“Human?” I asked looking her over to make sure.

“Yeah,” she said and I saw her head move with an eye roll, then practically heard her eyes widen. “Is that optional?” she asked nervously.

“It is with us,” Rose said with a smile in her voice.

“You’re alien’s,” She said looking at us both with wide eyes.

“Yeah, I am,” I said with a nod.

“I’m not, I’m human,” Rose told her.

“It’s freezing with these doors open,” was all Donna said, as she crossed her arms over her chest. I reached over her and grabbed one door as Rose grabbed the other and we pushed them shut.

“I don’t understand it and I understand everything,” I rushed out as I ran up the ramp to the console.

I heard Rose snort from behind me at that, “that’s debatable,” she said.

“No, this can’t happen,” I said turning and looking at her, “a human being can’t lock itself onto the TARDIS and transport itself inside,” I said grabbing an ophthalmoscope from my tool belt hanging on the console. I put it near her face and looked into it to check her eyes. “Must be some sort of subatomic connection, something in the temporal field?” I mumbled. “Maybe something pulling you into alignment with the Chronon shell. Maybe something macro mining your DNA within the interior matrix. Maybe a genetic…” I was cut off by the feeling of a hand meeting my cheek. I stood there for a moment stunned, it had been a while since anyone had slapped me. “What was that for?” I asked wondering why she would slap me when I was trying to help her.

“Get me to the Church!” the woman shouted and I could see Rose standing behind her trying not to laugh.

“Right fine, I don’t want you here anyway,” I said as I started putting commands into the console. “Where is this wedding?”

“Saint Mary’s, Hayden Road, Chiswick, London, England, Earth, The Solar System,” she said and then looked over at Rose and really looked at her, “Hang on, why have you been crying? What have you done to her? Have you abducted her too?” She asked marching over to Rose and staring at her before glaring at me.

“I haven’t done anything to her!” I shouted disbelievingly.

“Oh my, you’re hurt too. If you’re here against you will, you can tell me. I’ll help you, what’s he done to you.” She said putting her finger tips near the bruise on her forehead, then glaring at me again.

“Rose, say something, she thinks I abducted you, and hurt you.” I said helplessly.

“No abductions here, I’m a willing passenger. We got into some trouble and I was falling, that’s what happened to my head and fingers. I just lost my mum though too, so that’s why I was crying,” she told the angry bride with a nod.

“See, no abductions, right then Chiswick,” I said as the TARDIS materialized, something was wrong with her though.

“I said saint Mary’s, what sort of Martian are you. Where’s this?” Donna asked as she stepped out of the TARDIS.

“There’s something wrong with her,” I said mostly to myself and stroked the outside of the door frame. “It’s like she’s…. Recalibrating!” I shouted and rushed back in to check the TARDIS as Rose leaned against the outside of the still closed door.

“Kinda feels like she has indigestion,” Rose called to me from her spot outside as I typed in commands trying to figure out what was wrong.

“What have you eaten what’s wrong?” I asked the TARDIS stoking the time rotor. ”Donna, you’ve really got to think, I there anything that might have caused this?” I shouted out to the woman outside as I tried to think of what this might be from.

“Doctor, she’s not listening, she’s looking at the outside of the TARDIS,” Rose said as I listed off more possibilities. Donna pokes her head back through the door after a few moments. “Hey, it’s okay, I know it’s weird. It freaked me out the first time too,” I heard Rose tell her, “Doctor!” She called a few seconds later. I looked up to see Donna walking away from the TARDIS in a hurry. I rushed away from the console and down the ramp after this mystery woman.

“Donna! Donna,” I shouted as I ran to catch up with her. Finally falling into step beside her.

“Leave me alone, I just want to get married,” she said crossing her arms over her chest. As I hear Rose starting to catch up with us.

“Come back to the TARDIS,” I said as gently as I could.

“No way, that box is too weird,” she said, and I heard Rose chuckle on my other side and I reached out to grab her hand and lace our fingers together.

“It’s just bigger on the inside that’s all,” I told her shrugging it off. Why was that weird.

“Oh that’s all?” She snapped sarcastically then looked at her watch, “Oh, it’s ten past three, I’m gonna miss it,” She said anxiously looking around at the busy London street we were nearing.

“Can’t you phone them, tell them whezSre you are?” I asked her, it should be simple enough.

“How am I gonna do that?” She asked me like she was challenging me.

“Haven’t you got a mobile?” I asked when she stopped and looked at me. Rose let go of my hand and turned to face me then.

“Shes in her wedding dress…” She told me like I was missing something obvious.

“So?” Why would that mean she doesn’t have a mobile, everyone has a mobile nowadays, well nearly.

“It doesn’t have pockets,” Donna snapped. “Who has pockets, have you ever seen a bride with pockets?” She shouted and I could see Rose in my periphery biting her lip trying not to laugh. “When I went to my fitting at Chez Allison the one thing I forgot to say was, GIVE ME POCKETS!” She finished shaking the skirt of her dress, I just bit my lip and nodded my head for a moment.

“This man you’re marrying, what’s his name?” I asked her pursing my lips.

“Lance,” she said looking into the sky with a dreamy smile.

“Good luck Lance,” I said quietly but loud enough she could still hear me.

“OI!” Donna shouted as Rose scolded with, “Rude.”

“No stupid Martian is gonna stop me from getting married, to hell with you!” she shouted and began storming away.

“Wait Donna,” Rose shouted reaching into her jacket pocket and running after Donna, “You can use my mobile, here,” she says handing her phone to the feisty woman and they continued to walk away from me.

“I’m- I’m not- I’m not- I’m not from Mars,” I called after the woman then followed after them. I caught up with them as they stood on the sidewalk of a busy street with people rushing from shop to shop.

“Is it Christmas?” I asked Rose looking around at all the decorations while we waited for Donna to finish making her calls.

“Looks like it,” she said with a shrug then looked away and back at Donna who was approaching and handing Rose back her mobile. She looked out at the street for a moment then back at Donna, “how about we take a taxi to the Church, since you aren’t a big fan of the TARDIS?” Rose asked her after a moment.

“Do you have any money?” Donna asked her then and that just confused me, she lived here, she should have money.

“Don’t you?” I asked her and both women turned to look at me.

“Pockets!” they shouted in unison then Rose turned back to Donna digging through her jacket pockets.

“I think I’ve got a tenner,” she said pulling chewing gum wrappers and alien coins out of her pockets.

“I don’t think that’ll be enough,” Donna said staring at the bill in her palm.

“Hang on,” I told her holding up one finger, grabbing Rose’s good hand and pulling her with me to where I had spotted a cash point down the street. I stood impatiently for the man already there to finish, wanting to hurry up and get this situation with Donna sorted out. Rose stood with her arms across her chest facing me an amused expression on her face. Finally the man moved away from the cash point and I reached into my suit jacket to grab the sonic. I checked my surroundings before putting the sonic to the screen and turning it on. The cashpoint spit out a few bills and I grabbed them and straightened.

“I see you fixed it so it doesn’t shoot money everywhere,” Rose said sarcastically.

“No I just used the wrong setting that time,” I said as I heard the sound of a brass band approaching, Rose stiffened when she heard them and turned to look for who was playing.

“Um, Doctor, we’ve got a problem,” She said and I turned to see the pilot fish standing a small way away brass instruments held in front of their faces.

“Thanks for nothing spaceman, I’ll see you in court!” I heard Donna shout then and turned to see her hanging out the window of a taxi and I was just able to see the driver was another pilot fish before it pulled away.

“That’s not the only one,” I told Rose and then the music stopped. I turned to see the robots lowering their instruments.

“Doctor, you gotta do something, they’re not just instruments,” Rose said as the Santa’s began to hold the instruments more like weapons. I grabbed the Sonic back out and flipped it to the next setting quickly pointing it at the cashpoint and activating it. Bills began to fly everywhere and people rushed up trying to grab money.

“Come on!” I yelled grabbing Rose’s hand and running back toward the TARDIS. I ran through the doors and up the ramp to the console. I began trying to turn on flight mode and set up tracking for Donna. The TARDIS begins refusing and I grab the mallet and whack the cosole as she starts wheezing and head a loud ding in response.

“You know she hates when you do that, plus she’s already not feeling well.” Rose said wincing probably also hearing the loud telepathic protests from the ship as I tried to get her to follow the Taxi that had Donna. Now that the pilot fish were involved I knew Donna was in some sort of trouble, probably not her own fault even. I watch the screen and continue piloting. The Tardis begins to shake and sparks fly from the console. I grab the mallet and hit a set of buttons again.

“Behave!” I shouted at my ship, “Rose come here! I need you to pilot while I get Donna!” I called and she rushed over from her spot at the top of the ramp a shocked expression on her face.

“Okay, what do I do,” she said looking down at the console and I could feel the TARDIS calming hum to her to get rid of her nervousness.

“Okay all you need to do is control this lever, it controls the speed, pull it down to go faster and up to go slower. She’s already tracking Donna so all we need to control is the speed,” I explained quickly then rushed to the doors and threw them open. “Open the door!” I shouted to Donna who was staring out the window at the TARDIS in shock.

“Do what?!” She asked back.

“Open the door!” I shouted back.

“I can’t its locked!” She yelled pulling on the door handle. I pulled out the Sonic and pointed it at the door to unlock it. She pushed the window open. “Santa’s a robot!” She shouted through the now open window.

“Donna open the door!” I shouted beginning to get exasperated.

“What for?!” she asked looking at me like I was completely mad.

“You’ve got to jump!” I told her, trying to get her to understand.

“I’m not bleeding flip jumping,” she snapped, “I’m supposed to be getting married!” She shouted and the pilot fish must have noticed me because the taxi sped up then weaving through traffic to get ahead of us.

“ROSE!” I shouted behind me to make sure she knew we needed to go faster.

“Yeah I got it!” She shouted back and I heard her flip the lever I glanced back to see a small explosion from the lever and I heard Rose yelp as she quickly pulled her hand back.

“Rose? Are you alright?” I asked still bracing myself in the doorway.

“I’m fine, just save Donna!” She told me and the TARDIS hit the roof of a car then before getting around it and catching back up with Donna’s taxi. I pulled out my sonic and pointed it at the robot, freezing it in place.

“Listen to me you’ve got to jump,” I told her trying to sound calm and urgent at the same time.

“I’m not jumping on a motorway!” She replied insistently.

“Whatever that thing is, it needs you, and whatever it needs you for, it’s not good! Now come on!” I shouted when I finally saw the realization in her eyes.

“I’m in my wedding dress!” She shouted back half-heartedly.

“Yes, you look lovely!” I yelled exasperated, “Come on!” She reached over and pulled the handle and the door flew open. I put my arms out to show her I would catch her and she braced herself in the doorway prepared to jump, then she looked down and saw the road flying by beneath her.

“I can’t do it!” She shouted recoiling back into the taxi a bit.

“Trust me,” I told her simply.

“Does she trust you? Your friend in there, with her broken arm, all battered and bruised,” she challenged.

“I trust him with my life Donna!” I heard Rose shout from behind me so she must have heard Donna’s words. I glanced back to see her standing at the top of the ramp, ready to rush back to the console if she had to. “I’m not dead am I? Not even close, it may look bad now, but all this will heal.”

“See that, she trusts me completely, now jump,” I told her and without a second thought the redhead launched herself out of the taxi and flew through the doors of the TARDIS, screaming the whole way. She knocks me off my feet and we land in a heap on the floor. I hear Rose’s footsteps rushing down the grating and then watch as she slams the doors shut as Donna pulled herself off of me. Rose reaches her hand out once Donna’s up and I grab it using it for extra momentum to hop up off the floor then rush back up to the console to land the TARDIS being careful of the different smoking levers and buttons all over the console.

 

I coughed as I sprayed the fire extinguisher into the open door of the TARDIS Rose and Donna both standing somewhere behind me. Finally once I was sure I got the last of the flames out I tossed the fire extinguisher inside and closed the door then turned toward the two women behind me.

“Funny thing is for a spaceship she doesn’t do very much flying,” I said, mostly for Donna’s benefit since Rose already knew that. Then turned my attention to Rose, “We’d better give her a couple of hours, are you alright?” I asked Donna.

“Doesn’t matter,” she mumbled with a shrug and Rose walked up to her rubbing her arm to comfort her.

“Did we miss it?” I asked even though I suspected we had.

“Yeah,” she said with a big sigh.

“Well, you can book another date,” I told her trying to cheer her up.

“Course we can,” Donna agreed sadly.

“You’ve still got the honeymoon,” Rose reminded her with a smile and nudged her with her elbow.

“It’s just a holiday now,” the redhead grumbled.

“Yeah I suppose, sorry,” She said with a sympathetic pout.

“Oh it’s not your fault,” she said looking up then between us both, “Neither of you.”

“Oh that’s a change,” I said with a chuckle.

“Wish you had a time machine, then we could go back and get it right,” she said looking down again. Then back up with a half smile.

“Oh yeah, but even if I did I couldn’t go back on someone’s personal timeline,” I said quickly, then added, “Apparently.” Donna just gave a half chuckle and walked off toward the edge of the roof we had parked on sitting down and swinging her feet over the edge. Rose approached me then.

“Smooth,” She told me with a tongue touched smile and I just rolled my eyes.

“Are you okay? Did you get burned?” I asked remembering when the console had started exploding. I reached out and grabbed her hands looking at her fingers.

“I’m fine, when I pulled the lever it sparked and burned my fingers a little,” I looked at her fingers and saw they were a bit red, I kissed her fingers, then dropped her hand a started towards Donna unbuttoning my suit jacket as I went. I slid it off and wrapped it around Donna’s shoulders.

“God you’re skinny,” Donna said pulling the jacket around her shoulders as I went to sit down on the edge of the roof, “This wouldn’t fit a rat,” she squeaked as Rose took a seat on the other side of Donna.

“Oh,” I said realizing the pilot fish could track her bio signature, and pushed my hand into my trouser pocket. “You’d better put this on,” I told her when I finally felt the bio-damper and pulled it out of my pocket.

“Oh, do you have to rub it in?” She asked rolling her eyes and I looked at Rose confused by what Donna meant.

“Yeah, what is that and why does it look like a wedding ring? And why do you carry it in your pocket?” Rose asked me with a single inquisitive eyebrow raised.

“Those creatures can trace you, this is a bio-damper. It should keep you hidden,” I told them and picked up her hand to slide the ring onto one of her fingers. “With this ring I thee bio-damp.” I joked popping the ‘P’.

“For better or for worse,” Donna said with a tight smile and I couldn’t help but grin back. She let the smile drop off her face after a moment. “So come on then robot Santa’s, what are those for?” She asked.

“Oh, your basic Robo-scavengers. The father Christmas look’s just a disguise, try to blend in.” I told her kicking my legs while they dangled off the ledge of the roof.

“We met them last Christmas,” Rose said with a smile leaning forward to look at me past Donna.

“What happened then?” Donna asked confused.

“Great big space ship hovering over London, you didn’t notice?” I asked her, wondering if she had just forgot.

“I had a bit of a hangover,” she said with a nod.

“We spent Christmas day right over there,” Rose said with a small smile, “Powell Estate, with, um, with my family,” she finished sadly and the smile dropped off her face.

“The question is what do camouflaged robot mercenaries want with you?” I asked to distract Rose until we got all this sorted. Then I would take her wherever she wanted, we would hide away on some peaceful paradise planet for as long as she wants, no running or revolutions or arrests. “How did you get inside the TARDIS, I don’t know, what’s your job?” I asked really wanting to figure this out.

“I’m a secretary,” Donna nodded.

“Weird,” I said pulling out my sonic my mind trying to think out the problem. “I mean you’re not special, you’re not powerful, you’re not connected, you’re not clever, you’re not important…”

“DOCTOR!” Rose shouted at me then. I looked up at her wondering what I’d done wrong.

“Have you ever just punched him in the face,” Donna said to Rose as I continued scanning her. “Stop bleeping me!” She shouted batting the sonic away.

“What kind of secretary?” I asked her.

“I’m at H.C. Clements. That’s where I met Lance, I was temping,” she said and I started trying to think if I knew anything about H.C. Clements. She was talking something about how Lance had make her coffee every day.

“When was this?” I asked her then.

“Six months ago,” she said with a dreamy smile.

“That’s a bit quick to get married,” Rose said her eyes going wide.

“Well, he insisted,” was Donna’s reply, “kept asking,” I felt it was the opposite but I wouldn’t say anything.

“What does H.C. Clements do?” I asked her, I honestly knew nothing about the company.

“Oh security systems. You know entry codes, ID cards that sort of thing. If you ask me it’s a posh name for locksmiths,” the red head informed me with a nod.

“Key’s,” I mumbled trying to put this puzzle together.

“Anyway, enough of my CV,” Donna said pulling herself up off the edge of the roof and getting to her feet. “It’s time to face the consequences, oh this is gonna be so shaming. You can do the explaining Martian boy.” She said as I stood up next to her and Rose pulled herself up carefully.

“Yeah, I’m not from Mars,” I told her as she walked away and Rose laughed.

“Oh, I had this great big reception all planned everyone’s gonna be heart broken,” she continued like I hadn’t said anything.

 

**Third person POV**

The trio entered the reception hall where the party was in full swing as if no one was missing. People are having a good time, dancing and chatting. Rose and the Doctor stood there behind Donna hand in hand as the bride froze. After a few moments people start to notice the redhead’s entrance and everyone turns toward them except for one pair of people who were still dancing. A black man and a blonde woman who kept dancing together until the music suddenly cut off.

“You had the reception without me?” Donna asked the party goers in disbelief and shock but you could see all the anger under the surface in every line of her body and the Doctor rubs his jaw nervously. People start to walk towards them and the black man who had been dancing very closely with the blonde is the first to speak.

“Donna, what happened to you?” The man asked but Rose notices his concern sounds almost fake.

“You had, _the reception_ without me?” Donna asked again louder this time.

“Hello, I’m the Doctor,” he said with a bright smile and a small wave trying to break the tension. Rose just elbowed him and mumbled _not helping._

“They had the reception without me!” Donna said looking back at him.

“Yes I gathered,” I said with a smile at her feistiness and spirit now that it wasn’t directed at him.

“Well it was all paid for, why not,” said the blonde woman in the tight dress.

“Thank you Nerys,” Donna hissed at the woman Nery’s.

“Well what were we supposed to do, I got you silly little message in the end, I’m on Earth, very funny.” Snapped a blonde woman near the front of the group that Rose and the Doctor guessed was Donna’s mother. “But what the hell happened. How’d you do it?” Donna’s mother asked and everyone started to shout off questions as they all advanced towards a now panicking Donna. Rose was getting angrier and angrier as more people started to spout off questions, especially since Donna didn’t do this on purpose.

“QUIET!” Rose shouted stepping up next to Donna thinking quickly about what she would say, since she couldn’t exactly tell them the truth of what happened. “Honestly all of you, acting like she planned that, like it was some sort of trick. My boyfriend and I were out shopping, walking down the sidewalk and she suddenly popped up in front of us.  She was terrified and had no idea where the hell she was! Said one second she was walking down the aisle the next second she was looking up at us on a sidewalk in the middle of London. I let her borrow my mobile to let you all know she was okay, I’m on Earth, yeah not so silly was it. Then we tried to get her a ride back here in a taxi, double rates on Christmas Eve and we were so far away. So shame on you, all of you!” She finished and the Doctor had to look at his shoes to hide his smile. Everyone just stared at her with their mouths open, Donna’s mother looked like she was about to question if Donna had hired the two of them when Donna suddenly burst into tears and began sobbing. The dark skinned man walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her in a hug, everyone around them aww’s and claps. Rose guessed that was Lance and steps back next to the Doctor, and Donna turns her head and winks at them giving Rose a thumbs up.

“Oh, she’s good,” the Doctor mumbled to Rose and she just nodded. Soon everyone gets back to the party, dancing and having a good time. Donna is dancing with Lance and the Doctor and Rose are standing side by side leaning against the bar. Rose looks up at him and smiles brightly and he grins right back at her.

“That was quick thinking back there, didn’t even mention she was actually on a spaceship, put them in their places.” He said nodding at the crowd of people around the room.

“Well, they were all shouting at her. Accusing her of playing some trick, why show up at the reception then. Why miss the wedding,” Rose replied still upset about it. The Doctor just hummed in response then went back to thinking about this mysterious completely ordinary bride who appeared in the console room. He was sure it had something to do with this H.C. Clements, he needed to figure out more about them, since Donna was only a secretary she wouldn’t know much about the company.

“Can I use your mobile to look into H.C. Clements Rose?” He asked her holding his hand out for her to place her phone in it.

“Hmm, probably not,” she replied pushing herself away from the bar and turning to face him. “Until after you dance with me,” she continued with a raised eyebrow and tongue touched smile. “Do you still got the moves Doctor?” She taunted.

“Oh, I’ve got the moves Rose Tyler and I’ll show you,” he responded grabbing her good hand and pulling her onto the dance floor. He holds her close and spins her around to the music. She just follows his lead as best she can, but enjoying it the whole time. Soon everyone is watching them and at the end of the song the Doctor dips her low and kisses her because he can now and to distract her as he reaches into her pocket and swipes her mobile.

He puts her back upright before smiling and walking back to the bar, she stands there dazed for a second after the brief but heated kiss before she follows after him. She reaches him as he finishes typing H.C. Clements into the search bar. He presses search then pulls out his sonic to speed up the scrolling as he reads the information. Finally he stops and across the screen it reads: **H.C. Clements Sole Prop. Torchwood.**

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me,” Rose mumbles sounding annoyed but he can hear the turmoil of emotion underneath. He shuts her phone and hands it back to her, then turns around facing the room again and leans against the bar once more. Rose does the same only she leans against his side this time, he wraps his arm around her waist and she leans her head on his shoulder as he pulls her in closer.

“Torchwood shouldn’t have survived after Canary Wharf, we beat them barely twenty four hours ago for us,” Rose said her voice sounding watery.

“I know, how are you feeling by the way?” He asked her then grabbing the hand in the removable cast.

“I feel fine honestly, my fingers are still sore and so is my toe. My wrist hurts a bit, my head only hurts if I touch the bruise.” She said looking around the room, “Doctor look, there’s someone filming the reception,” she pointed at a man holding a large camera with shaggy dark hair.

“Let’s go see if her filmed the ceremony,” He smiled and grabbed her hand pulling her over to the man. “Hello, we were just wondering if you caught what happened at the ceremony.” He asked rocking back and forth on his heels.

“Oh I taped the whole thing,” The man responded starting to fiddle with the camera to show the tape, “they’ve all had a look. They said sell it to ‘You’ve Been Framed’, I said more like the news, here we are.” He pointed the screen of the camera at them and pressed play. An image of Donna smiling appears and then she suddenly starts turning into golden light and then begins screaming before the light floats away.

“Doctor, is that…”

“It can’t be,” the Doctor says before Rose can finish, then to the videographer, “Play it again?” he asks and the man begins rewinding it saying something about her trick being clever and they just ignore it trying to focus on the video playing in front of them. “That looks like Huon particles.”

“What’s that then?” The videographer asked curiously.

“That’s impossible, that’s ancient,” he said still staring at the screen then turned to face Rose. “Huon energy doesn’t exist anymore, not for billions of years, so old,” he says then freezes when realization hits and he turns to look at Donna. “It can’t be hidden by a bio-damper.”

He takes off running and Rose follows, he runs down a hallway and looks out a window to see the Pilot fish slowly approaching. Their eyes go wide and they both run back into the reception hall.

“Donna! Donna they’ve found you,” the Doctor shouted as they re-entered the main room.

“But you said I was safe,” Donna stammered looking down at the bio-damper on her finger.

“The Bio-damper doesn’t work, we’ve got to get everyone out,” he said quickly as he looked around the room for a way out.

“Oh my god, it’s all my family,” Donna squeaked.

“Out the back door,” he shouted and they took off running only to find robots approaching that door as well. “Maybe not,” he said then turned around to check the side door inside the hall only to see it’s blocked by 2 more pilot fish and one is holding a remote control.

“Doctor, the Christmas trees,” Rose said her heart pounding after she saw the remote and looked around to see several tree’s around the room.

“What about them,” Donna said confused.

“They kill,” the Doctor said then jumped into action, “get away from the Christmas trees, everyone get away from the Christmas trees!” He shouted rushing around the room and pulling people away from the trees and onto the dance floor in the middle of the room. Rose walked over to a group of small children playing with some of the branches and grabs their hands leading them away.

“Stay away from the trees, stay away from the trees,” the Doctor ordered as he pulled his sonic out of his jacket.

“Oh for god sakes, the man’s an idiot,” Donna’s mother said walking out of the group and around to him. Rose hears her and heads over to them, “what harms a Christmas tree gonna… oh,” she trailed off and the Doctor and Rose turn to see the ornaments begin to float off the branches into the air. Rose tenses and the Doctor grabs her hand. The ornaments float in the air for a moment until one shoots across the room hitting the floor and exploding in the middle of the crowd.

The Doctor grabs Rose around her waist and practically lifts her up as he pulls her across the room and behind the DJ booth; he crouches down partially covering her body with his as they hear one explosion after another and chaos of people screaming and running for cover. The explosions finally stop and the Doctor peaks out over the booth to see all the pilot fish lined up in the front of the room.

He ducks back down to rose and whispers, “cover your ears,” before he stands. “Oi! Santa! Word of advice, If you’re attacking a man with a sonic screwdriver,” he taunts picking up the microphone, flipping it around before catching it and bringing it to his lips, “don’t let him near the sound system.”

Rose clamps her ears tighter after hearing that and the Doctor puts his sonic into a plug hole on the control panel then activates it. An ear splitting sound reverberates through the room, people scream and cover their ears trying to block out the sound as best they can. The pilot fish shake before deactivating and falling to the ground, their masks coming off. The Doctor pulls the sonic out from the sound system and runs out from behind the booth, then slides across the dance floor on his knees to the pile of fallen robots. Rose picks herself up off the floor but stays behind the DJ booth going unnoticed and watches as Donna goes around checking on people then she spots Lance staring at the Doctor nervously.

“What is it? What were they?” Lance asks and Rose can’t help but notice they sounded rehearsed. Not like he was actually afraid or confused, though that was the intent of his words. She’s beginning to be suspicious that Lance has something to do with this whole mess though she hopes she’s wrong.

“Look at that,” the Doctor says ignoring the people around him holding the remote control. “Remote control for the decorations, but there’s a second remote control,” he said shoving thee control in his pocket and picking up one of the robot heads, “for the robots. They’re not scavengers anymore, I think someone’s taken possession.” He babbled inspecting one of the robot heads.

“Never mind all that, you’re a doctor, people have been hurt.” Donna said standing over him from his spot kneeling on the floor.

“Never mind about that, they needed you alive, look they’re not active now,” he replied oblivious to what she meant as he takes the sonic to the robot head in his hand.

“All the same, you could help,” the redhead told him.

“Gotta think of the bigger picture,” he said still staring at the robot head. “”There’s still a signal!” He shouts suddenly and jumps up, running out of the hall, robot head still in hand as he continues to scan it with the sonic. Rose walks around the DJ booth and goes to follow him.

“Donna, who are those people?” She hears Donna’s mother ask as she runs down the hall after the Doctor and she can’t help but smile as his words from months ago, as they flew away from a black hole and an impossible planet, pop into her mind, _the stuff of legend._ She hears Donna’s footsteps a few paces behind her as she reaches the car park and stops a few paces away from the Doctor.

“There’s someone behind this directing the Robo-forms,” he mumbled as he continued to run the sonic over the robot head and Rose wasn’t sure if he knew she was there or just assumed she had followed.

“But why’s it me, what have I done?” Donna asks sounding frightened.

“Well if I can track them, we’ll find that out.” He says as the sonic changes pitch as he moves his arm upwards towards the sky. “Oh, it’s up there, it’s something in the sky,” he mumbled staring into the sky.

“Well that’s predictable,” Rose snorts.

“I’ve lost the signal,” he growls after a few moments then turns toward the two women standing behind him. “Donna we’ve got to get to your office. H.C. Clements I think that’s where it all started,” he said quickly as Lance joined them. “Lance,” he said then looked back at Donna, “is he Lance? Lance can you give me a lift.” He said not waiting for an answer after he nodded toward the decorated vehicle in the car park. “Come on Rose,” he said grabbing her hand and running off towards the car. He opened the back door and waved her in first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sorry that took so long, here's part one of The Runaway Bride. I forgot to put a disclaimer I think so of course I don't own Doctor Who, or some of the Dialogue from this chapter, it is the property of the BBC. Thank you for the positive feedback, as always leave a comment or a kudos, and subscribe if you want to get notifications when I update. Part 2 should be up tomorrow or the next day.


	4. Chapter 4- The Ultimate Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for those kind reviews on the last Chapter. As promised, here is the last part of The Runaway Bride. It may not have been tomorrow but its before normal waking hours, for me at least. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and leave a review of where you think they should go for their little vacation. As always review or leave a kudos. <3

**Chapter 4- The Ultimate Betrayal**

**Third person POV**

About ten minutes later they finally reached H.C. Clements, they park on the street in front of the building and got out of the car. They rush into the building with Donna leading the way. After making their way up to Donna’s work station the Doctor starts to fiddle with the computers and babbled about what he has figured out so far.

“To you lot this might just be a locksmith, but H.C. Clements was brought up twenty two years ago by the Torchwood Institute,” he says quickly.

“Who’re they?” Donna asks completely confused. Rose straightens from her spot leaning down over the desk next to the Doctor, where she had been watching the computer screen as he had tried to access it.

“They were behind the battle of Canary Wharf,” she told the red head to remind her of that tragic day. Donna just gave her a blank look so she added, “Cyberman invasion.” The bride still just looked at her like she had no clue what she was talking about and now the Doctor straightened to look at her.

“Skies of London full of Daleks,” he said knowing that couldn’t go unnoticed.

“I was in Spain,” she stated simply, like that should explain it.

“They had Cybermen in Spain,” he countered flatly.

“Scuba diving,” she supplied like it should have been obvious. The Doctor just nodded and bent back over the computer.

“That big picture Donna; you keep missing it,” he said before running across the room to a different computer. “Torchwood was destroyed, but H.C. Clements stayed in business. I think,” he explained then paused, whacking the top of the monitor in frustration, “someone came in and took over the operation,” he finished.

“What do they want with me?” Donna asked still confused.

“Somehow you’ve been dosed with Huon energy,” he started gently, “and that’s a problem because Huon energy hasn’t existed since the Dark times. The only place you should find a Huon particle now is a remnant in the heart of the TARDIS.” The redhead just stares at him with her brows furrowed.

“See that’s what happened,” he began trying to explain and looked around before he grabbed an empty mug off a desk. “Say that’s the TARDIS,” then he grabs a pencil and Rose just watches silently knowing he’s probably about to insult her. “And that’s you. The particles inside you activated, two sets of particles magnetized and wham,” he shouted tossing the pencil into the mug. “You were pulled inside the TARDIS,” he finished swirling the pencil around in the mug.

“I’m a pencil inside a mug,” Donna said flatly.

“Yes you are 4H sums you up,” he said then turned to Lance, “Lance, what was H.C. Clements working on, anything top secret, special operations, do not enter?” He asked curiously.

“I don’t know, I’m in charge of personnel, I wasn’t project manager.” Lance told him defensively, even though there should have been no reason to defend himself. “Why am I even explaining myself, what the hell are we talking about?” He shouts and Rose again notices how he seems like he’s doing a very bad job of acting, and he was also getting defensive she was sure now he had something to do with this.

“You make keys that’s the point. And look at this,” he said turning the monitor toward them and pointing at the building plans, “we’re on the third floor and underneath reception, there’s a basement, yes?” He asked rhetorically then nodded and stood heading toward the lift the other three trailing behind. “Then how come when you look on the lift,” he said as he pushed the button and the door slid open, “there’s a button marked lower basement. That means there’s a whole floor that doesn’t exist on the official plans.” He said stepping into the elevator and Rose stepped in behind him.

“So what’s down there?” She asked him with a large excited grin.

“You’re telling me this buildings got a secret floor,” Lance said trying to sound like the idea of that was stupid but failing miserably, and the smile on Rose’s face turned to a frown.

“No, I’m showing you this building’s got a secret floor,” he said jerking his head toward the elevator buttons.

“It needs a key,” Donna said sounding defeated.

“I don’t,” He said with a smile pulling out the sonic and pressing it against the Lower Basement key slot until it clicks and the Elevator dings. “Well then, thanks you two, we can handle this, see you later,” he tells the couple as he puts the sonic back inside of his jacket.

“No chance Martian, you two keep saving my life. I’m not letting you out of my sight,” Donna tells him as she steps into the elevator and turns to face forward.

“Going down,” Rose challenges crossing her arms over her chest and raising a single eyebrow at Lance.

“Lance,” Donna says gesturing to the open spot beside her in the elevator.

“Maybe I should go to the police,” he says nervously looking around. He definitely knows what’s supposed to happen, what he doesn’t know is that they’re going to put a stop to it Rose thinks.

“Inside,” Donna snaps at him and he jumps a bit before stepping into the elevator beside Donna and in front of the Doctor.

“To honor and obey,” he says leaning forward over Lance’s shoulder.

“Tell me about it mate,” Lance grumbles.

“Oi!” Donna shouts at the men as the elevator door closes. Rose just chuckles at Donna’s feisty spirit. She uncrosses her arms and puts her hand into the Doctor’s squeezing it as the Elevator begins its decent to the buildings secret floor. The elevator finally stops and the door opens to reveal a dark damp room, they think until they peak their heads out and find they’re in some sort of tunnel.

“Where are we? What goes on down here?” Donna asks looking around the dark space.

“Let’s find out,” the Doctor say looking down both sides of the tunnel.

“Do you think Mr. Clements knows about this place?” Donna asked then.

“The mysterious H.C. Clements, oh I think he’s part of it,” He says looking down one way then smiles, “Look transport.” He pulls Rose along beside him as he walks toward three Segway’s leaning up against a wall.

“There’s only three of them though, and there’s four of us,” Donna said following close behind them.

“Oh, I suppose there are,” he say’s looking at their small group with his brows furrowed. Rose couldn’t help but take the opportunity put in front of her.

“Oh that’s okay Doctor, we can share,” Rose says, “can’t we?” she finishes in a flirty voice.

“Well,” he starts his face turning red as he rubs the back of his neck, “yeah of course we can, it’s just we’ll be a bit close.”

“Well I can just stay here,” Lance stammers from over by the elevator.

“Nonsense,” Rose says looking at him with a bright smile, then turns back to the Doctor giving him a flirty smile and stepping close to him. “I don’t mind a tight fit,” she practically purred giggling internally at his nervous reaction. She climbs onto the Segway and looks back at the Doctor with a tongue touched smile. “Hop on Doctor.”

“Um, okay,” he says before awkwardly climbing onto the Segway his feet and hands on the outside of hers. They wait for Donna and Lance to get on their Segway’s then take off down the tunnel. They ride down the tunnel all concentrated on the task at hand until Rose and Donna make eye contact and burst into a fit of giggles. The Doctor just grins trying to concentrate on not throwing them both off the Segway when he sees a door. He brings the Segway to a stop parking it against a wall. He gets off then helps Rose off before rushing over to the door and opening it. Inside there is only a ladder leading up to a hatch at the top.

“Wait here I just need to get my bearings, don’t do anything, and Rose don’t wander off,” he said before he grabbed onto the ladder. Rose taps his shoulder and he turns around to face her. She plants a quick soft kiss on his lips then smiles at him.

“You’d better hurry back,” she tells him with a small smile.

“Of course,” he says with a grin of his own as he climbs onto the second rung. She leans against the doorframe next to Donna as they watch him climb the ladder and Rose thought it was an excellent angle for looking at his bum.

“Donna, have you thought about this, properly. I mean is he serious what the hell are we gonna do?” Lance whispered to Donna even though Rose could still hear him.

“Oh I thought July,” Donna said without even looking at him. Rose bit her lip to keep from laughing and giving away that she’d been listening and watched as the Doctor opened the hatch at the top of the ladder and went out. A few moments later he reappears climbing down a few rungs before jumping the rest of the way down.

“Thames floor barrier, right on top of us, Torchwood snuck in and built this place underneath.” He said explaining what he had found up top.

“What, there’s like a secret base hidden underneath a major London landmark?” Donna asked in disbelief.

“I know,” he said shaking his head a bit, voice dripping with sarcasm, “unheard of,” Rose started laughing hysterically, her eyes filling with tears as she tried to follow him as he continued walking to the other side of the tunnel. There’s another door and they walk through into a large lab with rows and rows of large glass tubes all bubbling.

“Ooh look at this, stunning,” the Doctor said looking at the rows and rows of equipment like a kid in a candy store Rose and Donna follow him as he begins to walk through the rows of floor to ceiling tubes, Rose still trying to contain her giggles.

“What’s it do?” Donna asks looking at the equipment in confusion.

“Particle extrusion,” he muttered as an explanation. “Hold on,” he said taking a closer look at the nearest tube, “brilliant, they’ve been manufacturing Huon particles. Course my people got rid of Huon particles, they unravel the atomic structure,” he babbled.

“Your people?” Lance almost squeaked, “Who are they? What company do you represent?” he practically demanded.

“Oh, I’m sort of a freelancer, but this lot are rebuilding them, they’ve been using the river. Extruding them through a flat hydrogen base so they got the end result,” he said pulling a small vial out of one of the tubes and inspecting it. “Huon particles in liquid form.”

“That’s what’s inside me?” Donna asks and by way of explanation he unscrews the cap a bit and the liquid in the jar starts glowing, as does Donna. The Doctor looks at Rose then a half smile on his face until he notices her eyes glowing golden he quickly tightens the top back on and Donna stops glowing immediately but Rose’s eyes continue to glow for a few moments. Rose suddenly had a splitting headache and she had no idea why, she just walked over to one of the glass pillars and leaned against it for support.

“Genius, case the particles are inert, they need something living to catalyze inside and that’s you. Saturate the body and the,” he stops all the sudden and his eyes bug out of his head, “HA! The wedding, yes. You’re getting married,” he practically shouts in the manic way he does when he doesn’t want to think about something else. “That’s it, best day of your life walking down the aisle. Oh your body is a battle ground, there’s a chemical war inside! Adrenalin, acetylcholine WHAM go the endorphins. Oh you’re cooking,” he continues spouting it off quickly and a wide grin spreads across his face. “Yeah you’re like a walking oven, a pressure cooker, a microwave, all churning away, the particles reach a boiling point. SHAZAM!” He’s cut off by Donna’s hand making contact with his face.

“What did I do this time?” he asks the redhead, shocked holding his cheek.

“Are you enjoying this?” She asks him with a fierce glare and he just looks down at his feet. Donna closes her eyes for a moment as she takes a deep breath then opens them again. “Alright just tell me this, these particles, are they dangerous? Am I safe?” Donna asks slowly.

“Yes,” He says staring straight at her and nodding. Neither Rose nor Donna believe it for a second.

“Doctor, if your lot got rid of Huon particles. Why did you do that?” Donna asks turning her glare back on him daring him to be dishonest.

“Because they were deadly,” he said his tone sad.

Donna takes in a shaky breath before murmuring, “oh my god.”

Rose found the strength to walk over to Donna then, her head still pounding. “He’ll sort it out Donna, he always does,” she told the redhead rubbing her shoulder to comfort her.

“Yes, whatever’s been done to you I’ll reverse it,” the Doctor echoed Rose’s reassurance. “I’m not about to lose someone else,” he added almost to himself.

“Oh she is long since lost,” a new voice said, they looked around but no one was there. Suddenly the nearest wall began to open up. “I have waited so long for this. Hibernating at the edge of the universe. Until the secret heart was uncovered and called out to waken,” the voice continued talking in riddles as the wall finally retracted all the way. Rose looked back to see Lance fleeing from the room, she wondered where he was going but was sure he would make a reappearance soon. She follows the Doctor into the now open room where there is a large pit, they look down it but can’t see the bottom.

“Someone’s been digging. Oh, very Torchwood drilled by laser,” he said as he inspected the pit. “How far does it go?” he asked the ceiling.

“Down and down all the way to the center of the Earth,” the voice said menacingly.

“Really?” the Doctor squeaked his voice going at least an octave higher, “seriously, what for?”

“Dinosaurs,” Donna said with a confident nod. The Doctor just turned his head toward her with a questioning hum and Rose bit her lip at the redhead’s confidence. “Dinosaurs?” she said questioningly now.

“What are you on about dinosaurs?” the Doctor asked her confused.

“That film, Under the Earth, with dinosaurs,” she explained then put her hands out defensively, “just trying to help.”

“That’s not helping,” the Doctor told her irritably.

“Doctor, that’s rude,” Rose scolded.

“Right,” he said looking at Rose then back at Donna, “sorry Donna. You were, ah, you were just trying to help,” he apologized awkwardly.

“Such a sweet couple,” the voice practically hissed.

“Only a madman talks to thin air.” The Doctor shouted and Rose would have laughed had it not been for her still aching head. “Trust me you don’t want to make me mad. Where are you?” he asked.

“High in the sky. Flying so high on Christmas night.” The voice taunted.

“I didn’t come all this way to talk to the intercom. Come on, let’s have a look at you!” he shouted at the ceiling.

“Who are you with such command!” the voice demanded, but did not appear.

“I’m the Doctor!” He shouted at the ceiling again.

“Prepare your best medicines Doctor man. For you will be sick, at heart!” The voice said as a blue glow appeared on the other side of the hole and begins to take shape. The glow fades and a huge spider like creature takes form hissing and showing its sharp fang-like teeth.

“Racnoss,” the Doctor murmured under his breath, the said louder, “But that’s impossible, you’re one of the Racnoss.”

“Empress of the Racnoss,” the huge red spider hissed.

“If you’re the Empress, where’s the rest of the Racnoss. Cause normally the rulers don’t do their own dirty work, and they definitely don’t show up to gloat about their evil plan without guards.” Rose taunted.

“Or are you the only one.” The Doctor said and it was a statement not a question.

“Such, a sharp mind,” the Empress hissed at him.

“That’s it the last of your kind,” he said then leaned toward the two women standing next to him and goes into rapid fire explanation. “The Racnoss come from the dark times. Billions of years ago, billions. They were carnivores, omnivores. They devoured whole planets.” He explained.

“The Racnoss are born starving, is that our fault?” The spider woman hissed.

“They eat people?” Donna squeaked.

“They eat anything and everything.” Rose explained.

“Yeah, H.C. Clements, did he wear those, those, um black and white shoes?” the Doctor asked and Rose’s brow pinched together as she started looking around the room.

“He did, we used to laugh. We used to call him the fat cat in spats,” Donna smiled, but the Doctor just nods and points up. There in a spider web was a figure wrapped tightly in webbing the only thing visible are a pair of black and white shoes. “Oh my god!” Donna squeaked.

“Mmm, my Christmas dinner hahahahaha,” the Empress cackled.

“You shouldn’t even exist. Way back in history the fledgling empires went to war against the Racnoss. They were wiped out,” the Doctor says and Rose looks to see what Donna is looking at behind the Empress. There sneaking up behind the Empress was Lance holding an axe. He had a mask of terror on his face that she could see right through. He ran off before the Empress even showed up and he didn’t even know about the lower basement so how would he have gotten there, and how would he have known the Racnoss would be there. Well she had to give it to him he knew how to add drama to a betrayal.

“Except for me,” the Racnoss hisses and Rose watches as he taps his fingers to his lips for Donna to shush.

“But that’s what I’ve got inside me, that Huon Energy thing,” Donna said to the Racnoss who began to turn toward where Lance was. “Oi, look at me lady I’m talking,” Donna shouts to keep the Empress from seeing Lance. “Where do I fit in? How come I get all stacked up with these Huon Particles? Look at me you, look me in the eye and tell me.” Honestly Donna was being too obvious about it, anyone who didn’t know Lance was there would have looked by now.

“The bride is so feisty,” the Empress says.

“Yes I am, and I don’t know what you are, you big thing,” she stutters as Lance approaches. Rose see’s the Doctor make a weird face then nod at the description. “But a spiders just a spider and an axe is an axe. Now, do it!” She shouts when Lance is just behind the Racnoss. He lifts the axe and the Empress turns and gives a surprised hiss then he stops and they both start laughing.

“That was a good one, your face,” Lance says through his giggles. Rose feels rage boiling to the surface but she walks up and puts a comforting arm around Donna’s shoulders.

“Lance is funny,” the Empress cackles.

“What?” Donna asks confusion on the surface but the heartbreak and understanding audible underneath.

“I’m sorry Donna,” Rose says rubbing the bride’s arms.

“Sorry for what,” Donna snaps stubbornly still holding out hope. “Lance don’t be so stupid, get her!”

“God she’s thick. Months I’ve had to put up with her, months. A woman who can’t even point to Germany on a map!” Lance snarls and Rose clenches her fist to keep from shouting and making her headache worse.

“I don’t understand,” she says through barely contained tears, you can see she does understand. It all makes sense but she’s trying to not let it sink in so she can somehow get through this.

“How did you meet him?” the Doctor asks her to explain.

“The office,” Donna tells him.

“He made you coffee,” Rose snarls and the Doctor looks at her confused for a moment until he remembers when she had been babbling on about Lance and he had partially tuned it out.

“What?” Donna asks completely confused again.

“Every day, I made you coffee,” Lance taunted.

“You had to be dosed with liquid particles over six months,” the Doctor says putting another piece together.

“He was poisoning me,” she said horrified by the realization.

“I’m sorry,” Rose whispered to Donna. They looked over at Lance, “It’s all there in the job title too, the Head of Human Resources,” she snarled.

“This time, its personnel,” he snarled right back.

“But we were getting married,” Donna said sounding more and more heart broken.

“Well, I couldn’t risk you running off. I had to say yes and then I was stuck with a woman who thinks the height of excitement is a new flavor of Pringle,” he snapped.

“Besides, he was planning on being a widower before the night was over,” Rose shouted her arm still around Donna.

“Oh I had to sit there and listen to all that yap, yap, yap. Oh Brad and Angelina, is posh pregnant, X-Factor, Atkins diet, Feng Shui, split ends, text me text me text me. Dear god the never ending fountain of fat stupid trivia.” He ended panting a bit then looked to the Empress then back at them, “I deserve a medal.” He said smugly.

“Oh is that what she’s offered you,” the Doctor snapped angrily voice dripping with sarcasm. “The Empress of the Racnoss, what are you? Her consort?”

“It’s better than a night with her,” Lance snaps and Rose finally does as well.

“But I love you,” Donna said stopping Rose before she could speak.

“That’s what made it easy,” he said with a wicked smile. “It’s like you said Doctor, the big picture, what’s the point of it all if the human race is nothing. That’s what the empress can give me, the chance to go out there to see it, the size of it all. I think you understand that don’t you Doctor, and you blondie.”

“Well you’re not only a git, you’re an idiot too, if you think you’re going to even live through this, and not cause I’m gonna kill you I’m sure it’s not in her grand scheme for you to live,” Rose snarled and clenched her fist at her side as she tried not to shout.

“Who is this little physician and his blonde mate,” the Empress asks Lance after Rose stops talking.

“She said Martian,” Lance said pointing at Donna.

“Oh, I’m sort of, homeless,” the Doctor said then rubbing the back of his neck. “And this is my wolf,” he added winking at Rose. “But the point is what’s down here, the Racnoss are extinct. What’s gonna help you 4000 miles down, that’s just the molten core of the Earth innit?” he asks.

“I think he wants us to talk,” Lance smirks.

“I thinks so too,” the Empress says with a smile showing off her fangs.

“Well tough, all we need is Donna,” Lance shouted and Rose had to try really hard to not laugh at his use of ‘we’.

“Kill this shuttering little doctor man and his blonde wolf!” the Empress ordered and they suddenly noticed the Pilot Fish lining the walkways as they all lifted up their guns to point them at the Doctor and Rose. The Doctor Grabbed Rose’s wrist and pulled her closer to him.

“Don’t you hurt them!” Donna shouted jumping in front of them.

“No, no Donna, it’s alright,” the Doctor told her.

“No I won’t let them,” she said sounding panicked.

“Donna its fine,” Rose tried to assure the redhead.

“At arms!” the Empress shouted.

“Ah, no except,” the Doctor tried to go into an explanation.

“Take aim!” the Empress shouted not letting the Doctor stop her.

“Well I just want to point out the obvious,” he called out to the Racnoss and Rose smiled already knowing what he was going to do.

“They won’t hit the bride,” the Empress assured him, “they’re such very good shots.”

“Oh, no that’s not what he’s talking about,” Rose informed her with a smile.

“Yeah, so if you think about it, the particles in Donna activated and drew her inside my spaceship,” he began with his hands in his pockets. Then he and Rose took another step closer to Donna so they were directly behind her. “So reverse it,” he said pulling the vial of Huon particles out of his pocket and twisting the lid open and Donna’s body starts to glow as do Rose’s eyes. “The spaceship comes to her,” he finished with a wide grin as particles started to form around them and they were standing in the console room.

“Fire!!” they hear the Empress shout as the TARDIS finishes solidifying around them and the Doctor sets off to pilot the ship.

“Oh do you know what you said before about time machines,” he started talking to Donna but not checking to see if she was paying attention. “Well I like and now we’re gonna use it. We need to find out what the Empress of the Racnoss is digging up. Something’s buried at the planets core and it must have been there since the beginning,” Rose is smiling watching him run around the console with his usual enthusiasm then she sees Donna sitting on the jump seat crying and her smile turns sympathetic as she makes her way over to Donna. “That’s just brilliant Molto bene.”

Rose just ignores him as she sits next to Donna wrapping her arm around the bride’s shoulders. “I’m sorry Donna. You want to see this though, trust me.” She smiles and nudges her with her shoulder. Donna just continues to sit there staring at the floor.

“We’re going further back than we’ve ever been,” he says giving Rose a half smile before he continues piloting to their destination. “We’ve arrived,” he tells them gently as he peaks around the time rotor at the two woman. Donna still crying and Rose trying to give her a comforting hug.

“Wanna see?” Rose asks her with a small smile and raising a single eyebrow.

“I suppose,” Donna agrees glumly.

The Doctor pulls the screen around and squints at it, “oh that scanners a bit small,” he says and then looks at Donna, “maybe your ways best,” he tells her with a wide smile and then walks down the ramp towards the door.

“Come on then,” Rose says to Donna smiling at her and holding out her hand to help her up. Donna takes it and Rose pulls her up then continues pulling her along toward the door.

“No humans ever seen this, you two will be the first,” the Doctor tells them as they reach the ramp.

“All I wanna see is my bed,” Donna grumbles as she trudges down the ramp behind Rose who’s still pulling her by her arm and smiling brightly.

“Donna Noble, welcome to the creation of the Earth,” he says as he pulls the door open. They look out at the rocks and dust floating around in front of them. “We’ve gone back 4.6 billion years. There’s no solar system, not yet. Only dust and rocks and gas. That’s the sun over there brand new, just beginning to burn.

“Where’s the Earth?” Donna asks looking around.

“All around us, in the dust,” the Doctor said nodding at the debris floating around them.

“Put’s the wedding in perspective. Lance was right, we’re just tiny,” Donna says sadly.

“No but that’s what you do. The human race make sense out of chaos, marking it out with birthdays, weddings, Christmas and calendars. This whole process is beautiful but only if it’s being observed,” he explained to her.

“So I came out of all this.” She said with awe in her voice.

“Isn’t that brilliant,” he says smiling out at the scene before him. Rose from her spot behind Donna reaches out and grabs his hand giving it a squeeze.

“It really is, you take me to the best places.” She told him with a smile as a large rock floats past the doors.

“I think that’s the Isle of Wright,” Donna joked pointing at the rock and they all chuckle.

“Eventually gravity starts t take hold, say one big rock heavier than the others, start’s to pull the other rocks towards it. All the dust and gas and elements get pulled in piling in until you get-“

“The Earth,” Donna finished the Doctor’s explanation.

“The question is, what was that first rock,” he says and there’s a loud sound and a star shaped ship comes into view.

“Look,” Rose says pointing at it.

“The Racnoss,” he says and runs up the ramp to the console where he starts spinning a wheel making everything fast forward. “Hold on the Racnoss are hiding from the war, what are they doing?” He asks as Rose and Donna watch rocks start to float toward the ship and connect to them.

“Exactly what you said,” Rose told him unable to look away as rock after rock continued to be pulled onto the outside of the ship. The Doctor runs back down the ramp to look.

“Oh, they didn’t just burry something at the center of the Earth. They became the center of the Earth. The first rock,” he said almost sounding amazed when the TARDIS suddenly starts to shake and they’re thrown to the floor and have to grab the railings to keep from falling out the open doors.

“What was that?” Donna asks as the Doctor and Rose pull themselves up and each grab one door and push them shut.

“Trouble,” is all the Doctor says as he runs up the ramp to the console and the ship starts to shake again.

“What the hell is it doing?” Donna asks as she holds onto the railing to prevent herself from being thrown to the grating.

“Remember that little trick of mine, particles pulling particles. Well, it works in reverse. They’re pulling us back!” He shouted without looking up as he tried everything to get it to stop.

“Well can’t you stop it, hasn’t it got a hand brake. Can’t you reverse or warp or beam or something?” Donna asked exasperated.

“Backseat driver,” he mumbled to himself sounding irritated. “Oh! Wait a minute! Rose, the extrapolator!” He shouted to her since she was closer. Rose runs over and pulls the board that had nearly torn the rift open and the universe apart, from the spot it had been adapted into the console on. She smiles remembering how it had given her, her first glimpse at the heart of the TARDIS.

“Here!” she shouts and he takes it from her and starts fiddling with it.

“It can’t stop us but it should give us a good bump!” he yells and they can hear the Racnoss now. The Doctor grabs his mallet.

“Now!” he shouts and hits the extrapolator with the mallet and the time rotor starts wheezing. Rose giggles when she faintly hears the Racnoss hiss in surprise. The Doctor starts running down the ramp and Rose and Donna follow close behind as he opens the door to find they’re in the dimly lit tunnel they had been in earlier. “We’re about 200 yards to the right. Come on!” he shouts and they take off down the corridor and come to the door that goes up to the flood barrier.

“Well what do we do?” Donna asks and the Doctor is holding a stethoscope up to the door, and he looks back at them.

“I don’t know, I make it up as I go along,” he said sounding irritated at the question.

“What?!” Donna asks in disbelief.

“Oh, no he’s very good at that,” Rose assures her, “trust us it works for him.”

“But I still don’t understand, I’m full of particles, what for?” she asks.

“There’s a Racnoss web at the center of the Earth, but my people unraveled their power source,” he began explaining still holding the stethoscope to the door. “The Huon particles ceased to exist but the Racnoss were stuck,” he continues in his usual rapid fire explanation style and doesn’t notice when two pilot fish grab Rose and Donna from behind. “They’ve just taken hibernation, for billions of years, frozen, dead, kaput. So you’re the new key, brand new particles living particles! An neither of you have ever been so quiet,” he says before turning around and seeing they’re both gone. “Oh, Wait Rose!” He shouts panicking unsure of what will happen to her when they try to extract the Huon particles.

He turns back around and opens the door on the other side one of the pilot fish is standing there, weapon in hand. It points the gun at him and he just smiles quickly reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out the sonic. He deactivates the robot and it falls to the ground. He grabs the brown cape it had been wearing and puts it on, he scans the robot to figure out the frequency of the controls then heads off toward one of the back entrances to the drill room. As he walks he pulls out the remote control for the bauble bombs and begins to program it so it will work on the pilot fish as well. He has a few bauble bombs in his pocket that he had grabbed after they had stopped exploding at the reception. He puts the remote into his pocket and slowly walks into the drill room on one of the landings in a stairwell. He sees Rose and Donna both hanging in the ceiling web next to Lance.

“I hate you,” Donna hissed at Lance.

“Yeah I think we’ve gone a bit beyond that now sweetheart,” he snaps right back at her.

“My golden couple, together at last. Your awful wedded life,” the Empress cackles. “Oh and my extra treat, the blonde wolf, you have the particles within you too. Tell me, do you want to be released?” She asks all three of them.

“YES!” Donna and Lance shout in unison and Rose just rolls her eyes.

“You’re supposed to say, I do,” the Empress hisses.

“No chance,” Lance snaps immediately.

“Say it!” she snaps back.

“Since you probably won’t let us down, even if they say it,” Rose starts before either of them can say anything. “Why don’t you just get on with whatever it is that you’re gonna do,” she says sounding irritated but makes eye contact with the Doctor and gives him a tiny imperceptible nod.

“Fine tiny wolf, have it your way. Activate the particles! Purge every last one!” She shouts and Donna and Lance glow brightly but only Rose’s eyes and hands glow, “and release!” The particles shoot out of Donna and Lance and go down into the hole to the center of the earth. Rose’s eyes just glow brighter and she begins to scream in pain. The Doctor is about to throw off his hood and put a stop to it when the Empress speaks, “Why are her particles not purging, oh well, we have enough from the bride and groom. Stop the particle activation!” She calls and Rose’s screaming stops and her head lulls forward as she falls unconscious, Donna looks at her in panic. “The secret heat unlocks and they will waken from their sleep of ages.” The empress calls out.

“Who will? What’s down there? What have you done to Rose?” Donna asks frightened as she looks down the hole.

“How thick are you?” Lance asks sarcastically.

“My children the long lost Racnoss now reborn to feast on flesh. And I have done nothing to the tiny flower,” the Empress says then looks up towards the sky. “The web star shall come to me!” She calls out.

“Rose, wake up, wake up Rose,” Donna murmurs to Rose trying to nudge her through the restraints.

“My babies will be hungry,” the Empress said while Donna tried to wake Rose. “They need substance, perish the web,” she says gesturing with her claws to the web they are tied in.

“No, no not me use her!” Lance shouts as Rose wakes up and hears this.

“I told you, you wouldn’t live through this,” she mumbled groggily trying to concentrate through her splitting headache.

“My funny little Lance Ha ha ha,” the Empress cackled. “But you are quite impolite to your lady friend. The empress does not approve,” She tell him then reaches up and cuts down his restrains making him fall into the tunnel toward the awakening Racnoss.

“LANCE!” Donna shouted.

“That’s what happens to the lackeys in someone else’s plan. Their always the first to die,” Rose hissed to the Empress who tricked a depressed young man into doing her dirty work.

“Harvest the humans, reduce them to meat.” The Empress called towards the sky without acknowledging that Rose had even spoken. “My children are climbing towards me and none shall stop them!” She shouted over the faint sound of climbing from the tunnel bellow, then she turned toward where the Doctor was standing. “So you might as well unmask my clever little Doctor man.”

He pulled the mask and robe off discarding them on the landing, “Ah well, nice try. I’ve got you Rose, you too Donna.” He called then points the sonic at the web and it starts to loosen.

“We’re gonna fall!” Donna screams.

“No, we’re gonna swing,” Rose tells her as it finally becomes loose enough for her to move her arms. She grabs one of the long pieces of web and wraps her other arm around Donna’s waist. Donna’s eyes go wide and she grabs another loose piece of web and they begin to swing. “Hold on!”

“I’ve got you,” he says holding out his arms but they swing down to a level below him. Rose jumps off and gracefully lands on her feet, but Donna crashes into the wall and falls to the floor. “Oh, sorry,” he says lamely.

“Thanks for nothing,” Donna says glaring up at him from where he’s leaning over the railing.

“The Doctor man amuses me,” the Empress says.

“Empress of the Racnoss, I give you one last chance. I can find you a planet, I can find you and your children a place in the universe to co-exist, take that offer and end this now.” He commands and below Rose is sitting on the steps rubbing her temples, her head is pounding and feels like it’s about to explode.

“These men are so funny,” the Empress says merrily.

“What’s your answer?” he asks darkly, his voice threatening even though he’s sure he already knows.

The Empress gasps dramatically at his tone then smiles, “I’m afraid I have to decline,” she says sweetly then begins cackling as if she’s already won.

“Then what happens next is your own doing.” He says, the full force of the oncoming storm present though his eyes are sad.

“I’ll show you what happens next,” she hisses, “At arms!” She shouts and the robots lift their guns, “Take aim!” She shouts and they all point their guns at the Doctor. Rose tenses but feels like she’s still too weak to stand but she has no idea how he’s going to get out of it this time. “AND-“

“Relax,” the Doctor says and the pilot fish all deactivate and hunch over. Donna looks up at the Robots in shock and Rose stands excited that he got the control, but she suddenly feels lightheaded and she falls to the ground as the world goes dark around her.

“What did you do?” Donna asks looking up at the Doctor.

“Guess what I’ve got Donna,” he says with a smirk and pulls the remote control out of his pockets waving it around, “pockets!”

“How did that fit in there?” Donna asks him her eyes wide.

“They’re bigger on the inside,” he says like it’s obvious.

“Robo forms are not necessary, my children may feast on Martian flesh,” the Empress hisses, trying to sound as if she’s already won.

“Ah, but I’m not from Mars.” He says darkly.

“Then where are you from?” The Empress asks him as Donna looks down to see Rose laying on the floor unconscious.

“Rose?!” Donna asks running over to her.

“My home planet is far away and long since gone. But its name lives on, Gallifrey,” He said.

“They murdered the Racnoss!” the Empress hissed.

“Donna what’s wrong with Rose?” He asked looking down then he turned back to the Racnoss, “I warned you. You did this.” With that he pulled a handful of the bauble bombs out of his pocket and threw them into the air.

“No, no! Don’t!” The empress shouted as he began to use the controller to send them all over as the Racnoss screamed.

“Doctor I don’t know what’s wrong with her, she’s unconscious but she’s breathing.” He heard Donna call from below him. He sent two of the baubles into the wall against the flood barrier causing water to begin rushing in. Another explodes against the Racnoss and a few more in the pit below. He stood there watching as water rushed in and the Racnoss screamed.

“No! My children!” It screamed. The Doctor just stands there, the oncoming storm still on the surface as water poured over his face and into the pit below. Donna looks on horrified as she gets soaked.

“Doctor, you can stop now!” she shouts to him. He looks down at her, then back up and takes off down the stairs. He picks Rose up and looks down at Donna.

“Come on, time I got you out,” He said as they started heading up the stairs and the Empress Teleported out.

“But what about the Empress,” she asks when they’re in the tunnel and the Doctor hoists Rose over his shoulder. They come to the door that goes on top of the flood barrier and he opens it up.

“She’s used up all her Huon energy, she’s defenseless,” he tells her as he awkwardly climbs the ladder one handed holding onto Rose’s legs to keep her over his shoulder. He pushes the top hatch open and climbs out onto the flood barrier and lays Rose down. They sit for a moment and then hear an explosion and can only guess it’s the ship. “Come on, back to the TARDIS I’ll take you home,” he says after a few minutes and picks Rose back up.

 

They reach the TARDIS the Doctor still carrying an unconscious Rose. He carefully enters the ship and then deposits her on the jump seat. He asks Donna where she wants to be taken and pilots the ship to her home.

“There we go, told you she’d be alright,” he says when they step out of the ship. “Survive anything.”

“More than I’ve done,” Donna says glumly. The Doctor pulls out the sonic and quickly scans her.

“Welp, all the Huon particles are gone. You’re completely fine,” he tells her with a nod.

“Yeah, but apart from that. I’ve missed my wedding, lost my job and became a widow on the same day.” She says then pauses before adding, “Well sort of.”

“I couldn’t save him,” the Doctor told her.

“It’s alright, he deserved it,” she told him and he gave her a pointed look. “No, he didn’t,” she relented then looked back up at him, “is Rose gonna be okay?” she asked concerned.

“She should be, but I’ll have to go and check on her in the med bay,” he told her, his worry hitting full force then thinking about his pink and yellow girl lying unconscious on the jump seat.

“I’d better get inside, they’ll be worried,” she said gesturing to the house where her parents were visible working in the kitchen.

“Best Christmas present they could have,” he said with a small smile.

“Ugh, I hate Christmas,” she groaned.

“Really?” he asked and then reached up inside the door. “Even if it snows?” He asks then pushes a button and an energy bolt shoots up and explodes, and snow starts falling.

“I can’t believe you did that,” Donna said laughing.

“Oh, basic atmospheric excitation,” he said brushing it off.

“Merry Christmas,” she told him with a smile.

“And you, so what will you do with yourself now?” He asked rubbing the back of his neck.

“Not getting married for starters,” she chuckled. “And I’m not gonna temp anymore, I don’t know, travel? See a bit more of planet Earth, walk in the dust. Just go out there and do something.”

“Well, you could always,” he started, then paused, would it be such a good idea right now. Rose just lost her mother and their relationship was brand new.

“What?” Donna asked lightly.

“Come with us. Rose really seems to like you,” he said, he was sure Rose would love it.

“No,” she said simply.

“Okay,” he replied, looking down at his shoes.

“I can’t. No but really everything we did today, do you two live your life like that?” She asked judgmentally.

“Not all the time,” he denied.

“I think you do, and I couldn’t,” she said seriously.

“You’ve seen it out there, it’s beautiful,” he defended.

“And it’s terrible,” she shot back. “It was flooding and things were burning and they were dying and you stood there like, I don’t know, a stranger. Then you made it snow, I mean you scare me to death.” Donna told him.

“Right,” he said trying not to sound hurt and failing.

“Well, I’d better get in, and you’d better get in there and take care of her,” Donna said jabbing her thumb toward the house then nodding toward the TARDIS.

“Yeah, thanks,” he said and opened the door.

“Doctor,” she said and he paused, looking at her expectantly, “am I ever gonna see you again?”

“If I’m lucky,” he told her with a smile.

“And promise me you’ll keep her with you. I think you need her to stop you,” she told him honestly.

“I don’t plan on ever letting her go,” he said with a small smile. “And Donna,” he said and she looked at him expectantly, “just be magnificent.”

“I think I will.” She told him with a smile, “Now go take care of Rose.”

“I will,” with that he walked into the TARDIS and up the ramp. He flipped the lever to send them to float in the vortex. He turned toward the jump seat to find Rose still laying there unconscious. He lifted her into his arms and headed off toward the med bay.

He ran a full body scan and read over the results slowly. It seemed when the Huon particles had been activated it triggered her DNA changes to speed up. Her brain was expanding, it seemed to be making her even more telepathic, and had a higher brain capacity. Which would be good with her already lengthened life span he knew about. She had hit her head again and now also had a large lump on the side of it. Her broken bones were already almost healed though, which surprised him. All together there was nothing wrong with her and she would wake when she was ready.

He picked her back up and headed off to her room. Once he got there he laid her down in her bed, then removed her leather jacket, shoes and jeans then put a pair of her sweatpants on her. He pulled the covers of her duvet out from under her and covered her up. He kissed her temple and then left her room, flicking the light out on the way. He needed to decide where he would take her, after she got some much needed rest. He wanted to treat her to some time to relax, maybe a paradise planet, or even just a resort somewhere on Earth.


	5. Chapter 5- One Door Closes

**Chapter 5- One Door Closes**

**Doctor POV**

I’ve spent hours wandering around waiting for Rose to wake up. I’ve switched between reading in the library or fixing things on the console what feels like a hundred times, it’s closer to fifteen but that’s not the point. I’ve checked on her once in a while just to make sure she’s still doing fine and she is every time, just sound asleep. I just want my Rose to wake up, I want to embrace over saving the day like we normally do, I want to take her somewhere that’s not dangerous but will still provide adventure of exploring a new place. Somewhere she can forget; no that’s not the right word, she shouldn’t forget her mum; _heal_ that’s the right word, heal from the trauma and pain from the last couple days. Well I say days but time is relative in the TARDIS so…. Wait off track. Maybe it’s time to distract myself with a cuppa.

I head off into the corridor of the TARDIS toward the galley, when I enter the kettle is already on, courtesy of my loving sentient ship, and two mugs are on the counter, though there’s always two. Once I’ve prepared my tea I sit down at the small table and just hold my mug staring into it. I wish Rose was in here, she’s always funny during her ‘morning’ cuppa, she’s so cranky and grumbly, usually still half asleep complaining how I don’t let her sleep enough, even though most of the time I don’t even wake her up. Okay so maybe I do, but that’s not the point, a human adult only needs eight hours of sleep and I always wait to wake her until she’s slept for eight hours.

I heard the sound of shuffling feet and feared it was only my imagination creating false hope that she was finally up. A pair of pink slippers finally came into view and then a sleepy looking Rose, her hair still in her face and tangled and her eyes half closed. She stepped into the galley and looked at me, then she seemed to get confused.

“Doctor?” she asked sounding less tired and more confused now.

“Yes Rose?” I asked looking at her and I was sure my worry showed in every line of my face.

“What happened? How did we get back here? When did we get back here, what happened to the Racnoss?” She asked her brows pinching together as she reached up and pushed her hair back out of her face running her fingers over her scalp.

“You passed out Rose, the Racnoss thought she’d already won, but I had the frequency the robo-form controllers ran on. I had also snatched a few of those bauble bombs that hadn’t exploded at the party. I had to use them. I blew up the wall against the flood barrier, it flooded the hole and killed the others. She teleported away and I grabbed you and carried you up until the water level went down. I went up a ladder with you over my shoulder,” I told her smiling at her. “We saw her ship get blown up, well Donna and I. Oh, also I may have drained the Thames. After a few minutes we climbed back down and got to the TARDIS, I took Donna home and that’s that. I ran a few tests to make sure you were alright and there was nothing seriously wrong, then I put you to bed.” I finished.

“Wow, that’s,” she paused squinting in concentration, “something,” she said then walked over to the counter and grabbed her mug making her tea. She sat down when she finished and took a long sip. “So how long was I asleep?” she asked her voice sounding a bit more normal.

“Um probably 12 or 13 hours, I don’t know I was trying not to think about it. I didn’t want to wake you cause I knew your body was healing itself. Those Huon particles, when they got activated, you started changing faster, your brain was expanding at a pretty fast rate.” I told her nodding into my tea, I knew I was starting to ramble and she had definitely not been awake long enough to understand what I was telling her.

“Oh, is that why I’m still so tired, cause I knew I had been asleep long enough that I shouldn’t have still been tired but I was. I mean, I’m sure something like that would take a lot of energy out of you.” She said, then blinked a couple times and pinched her brows together. “What the hell did I just say.”

“Absolutely no idea,” I said staring at her, I’m sure I was looking at her like she’d just grown a second head. Rose was never so quick to pick up on things right after she woke. “So I was thinking, maybe we could take it easy for a while, you know, go to a paradise planet or a pleasure planet. Even somewhere on Earth, lay low, relax, take a break. What do you say?” I asked her still not sure where I wanted to take her, maybe I would let her choose the where and I choose the when to find a peaceful time.

“That sounds nice, but can we go to the flat first? I just need to go get some of the things, just photo albums, the rest of my clothes, my mum’s nice jewelry, probably some stuff my gran gave us too.” She said staring down into her tea now. I reached over and grabbed her hand, I could hear how hard this was for her. “We can leave the furniture and mums clothes, the people from the council will donate them or something.” She sounded like she was holding back tears now.

“Come here Rose,” I said softly opening my arm opposite her and pulling her with the other. She got up slowly and I pulled her down so she was sitting sideways on my lap. She nestled her head into my neck and I could feel the tears on my skin. “I’m sorry Rose, we’ll do whatever you like, you can pick where we go too. I promise we won’t even stay in the TARDIS, I’ll have her book us a hotel.” She sniffled and I could feel there were no new tears coming from her eyes.

“You don’t need to do that,” she said pulling back and looking at me.

“I know, but I want you to have time to relax and heal. We’ve had a rough couple days and with what we talked about when we first got back to the TARDIS, I think it would be good.” I finished rubbing the back of my neck as I said the last part. “Now finish your tea and get ready, do you want any breakfast Rose?” I asked her as she slowly got off my lap. She shook her head and sat back down in front of her tea.

“So where do you want to go Rose?” I asked her after a few minutes.

“I don’t know, somewhere warm, where I can get a tan and go swimming,” she said looking at me with a small smile.

“Earth or somewhere else?” I asked to narrow it down.

“Yeah, Earth,” responded with a smile. I knew the perfect place and I felt the TARDIS hum inside my head telling me she was already on it. Rose finished her tea and put the mug in the sink leaving the galley without another word and I went to change into a fresh suit. I opened the wardrobe and grabbed my favorite dark blue oxford, I reached for my brown tie with the blue flowers but decided against it. I grabbed one of the many brown pinstripe suits and dropped the clothes on my bed to change. Once I changed I headed out to the console room.

I piloted the TARDIS to land inside Jackie’s now empty flat in the early hours of the morning after the battle of Canary Wharf. Hopefully any authorities who survived and would be going around to check on peoples well beings wouldn’t have gotten around to the Council Estates yet. I checked and double checked the monitor that we had landed on the right date at the right time and even poked my head out the door to triple check. I went back up the ramp and sat down in the jump seat to wait for Rose. Finally Rose emerged from the corridor, her hair was up in a ponytail and she had on a pair of light wash jeans, a bright pink t-shirt and black converse. She didn’t have any make up on but she still looked beautiful no matter what.

“Have we landed?” She asked looking at the monitor, even though it was in Gallifreyan and she wouldn’t be able to read it.

“Yeah, we have,” I told her as I approached, moving around the console. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and pulled her into a tight hug, she reacted immediately wrapping her arms around my waist and holding on tightly burying her face against my shoulder. “Do you want some help or do you want me to stay in here?” I asked her my lips pressed against her hair.

“No, I’m alright, besides you have to make reservations, don’t you?” She asked with a small smile.

“Yes I do, and once you’re done getting what you need from here we’ll go, so you need to get packed too.”

“Sunshine and beaches and swimming pools?” She asked giving me her signature tongue in teeth smile.

“Of course, your wish is my command,” I kissed her nose and unwrapped my arms from around her shoulders. She grabbed my shoulders after I released her and gave me a chaste kiss before heading down the ramp to the door.

I grabbed the screen and pulled it around so it was over the old typewriter I had wired into the console. I typed in a few commands and the TARDIS pulled up the resort information I wanted. It was for a 22nd century all-inclusive luxury resort on Turks and Caicos. I pulled up another screen quickly flipping through the recorded weather for the years I was choosing between. I finally found the perfect 2 weeks in the end of June and beginning of July of the year 2137. It was about 10 years after the opening of Grand Palm Resort when it was running at its peak. It was a very peaceful time on Earth as well so hopefully we wouldn’t be required to save the World/Universe.

I was finished with that and Rose would probably be a while longer. There were a few parts on the TARDIS that still needed to be repaired or replaced after yesterday’s events, which I hadn’t gotten to because of my anxiousness or impatience. So I lifted up a section of grating and climbed down under the console to get to work.

It took me 57 minutes to finish the repairs and Rose still hadn’t come back on the TARDIS yet. I decided to go see how she was doing and made my way down the ramp to the door. I pulled open the door and found Rose sitting on the sofa with a shoebox full of photographs in her lap crying. I rushed over to her and noticed a large stack of blankets and photo albums in the arm chair. I sat on the cushion next to her and grabbed the shoebox out of her lap, putting it on the arm of the sofa, then pulled her into my arms. I rocked back and forth rubbing her back and trying to comfort her. She continued crying for a few minutes until she was just sniffling and she pulled back wiping her eyes with her hands.

“Sorry I know I’m being ridiculous. ‘S not like she’s dead. She’s safe and sound, in a parallel universe.” She said as she grabbed a tissue from the end table and wiping her nose.

“Rose, you are _not_ being ridiculous. Yes, she’s safe and alive, but you won’t be able to see her again. You should be upset about this, I would be worried if you weren’t upset. That’s why we’re taking a little break, going on a holiday. You can take some time and heal, process your emotions,” I explained wiping extra tear tracks off her cheeks.

“You’re right, thanks,” she said giving me a small smile and cupping my face with her hand. I turned my head into her hand and kissed her palm.

“How about I help you finish up and get all this on the TARDIS,” I suggested standing up from the sofa and helping her up. She gave a small smile and headed down the hall I looked and watched her enter her old bedroom, I began walking around the rest of the flat looking for any alien trinkets we may have given to Jackie along the way, including the Bazoolium we gave to her only a couple days before, well for us anyway.

I had an armful of alien trinkets when Rose emerged from her old room with only a few items of clothing and a blanket. She put it on the top of the already large stack and grabbed two antique looking vases off a shelf placing them with everything else. She went back down the hall and into Jackie’s bedroom coming back out with another blanket and a couple more photo albums and handing them to me I put them in my arms and stacked the alien items on top of it. She had disappeared back into Jackie’s room and came back out holding several jewelry items on her hand. She was holding two rings, one much older than the other, a bracelet and two necklaces.

“Alright that’s everything, let me get these put away in my jewelry box then I’ll get the rest,” Rose told me and I followed her into the TARDIS and down the corridor’s to her bedroom. She went straight to her jewelry box and I placed the things in my arms onto her bed. She went back out and I followed watching her grab the shoebox of photographs and the blankets and clothes off the top of the stack. It took us a couple more trips back and forth and we finally grabbed everything. As we came in with the last of the things I flipped the dematerialization lever to send us to float in the vortex then followed Rose back to her room. I sat the last stack of photo albums down on her bed and sat down at her desk unsure of what to do when she began putting everything away.

It took her about 10 minutes to get everything put away while I sat and watched from her desk chair. She let out a sigh when she finished and flopped down on the bed. I smirked as I stood gently sitting down next to her on the bed.

“Are you alright?” I asked her quietly and she lifted her head up to glare at me. “Right sorry,” I murmured rubbing the back of my neck subconsciously, and she rolled over onto her back. “Do you wanna get packed up. I mean, you don’t have to, if you don’t want. We can wait till tomorrow, time machine and all.”

“No, it’s alright, I’m getting ready,” she said quickly pushing herself up and hopping off the bed, “so tropical weather right?” she asked with a large smile.

“Yes, hot and sunny, we’ll be there for 14 days and 13 nights, so make sure you pack enough for that. I’m sure the TARDIS will give you anything you need or want.” I said standing and making my way to the door, “I’ll be in my room getting ready if you need me.” I told her and with that I walked out the door, closing it behind me.

 

**Rose POV**

“Alright,” I said to the ceiling a few seconds after the Doctor left the room. “Somewhere tropical, yeah, so I’ll need lots of swimsuits,” I continued turning toward my chest of drawers. “Show me what you got,” I challenged the ship, and heard a low pitched hum a few seconds later. I pulled the bottom drawer open revealing an array of bikini’s in all different colors. I pulled the top one out, a little TARDIS blue number and tossed it on the bed then began stripping out of my t-shirt and jeans to try it on. I pulled on the tiny triangles of blue material that made up the top and tied it, then pulled on the scrap of material that was supposed to be the bottoms. It looked amazing, it didn’t cover much, but it looked amazing. I untied the top and pushed the bottoms off tossing them on my bed. I pulled my knickers and bra back on then looked through the other swimsuits pulling out my favorites and ending up with 6.

I walked over to the wardrobe and opened it to find my normal clothes had been replaced with a large selection of sundresses, shorts and vest tops. I grabbed a pair of tan shorts and pulled them on then started looking through the other items for what I liked. I grabbed 5 of the casual sundresses and 3 of the dressier ones and tossed them on the bed. Then I started looking through the shorts and vest tops grabbing enough so I had 4 extra outfits. I grabbed a turquoise halter top and pulled it on, switching out my bra for the strapless one that sat on a shelf in my wardrobe. Then I grabbed my black duffel that sat at the bottom of my wardrobe and tossed it on my bed

I went back to the chest of drawer so I could pack my underthings, I pulled open the top drawer and looked at the contents. Instead of my usual items, I found bits of lace and satin in different colors and styles. I slammed the drawer shut after I dug through it and found none of _my_ underthings.

“This isn’t funny!” I shouted, glaring at the ceiling and receiving what sounded like laughter in reply. “I’m serious, put my stuff back, I need regular knickers.” I waited a few seconds and reopened the drawer to find the same ity-bity scraps of lace that dared call themselves knickers. “Fine, I’ll take one set, but I’m telling you right now, they aren’t gonna get any use. I dug through until I found the least revealing set, a pair of navy lace boy shorts and matching satin bra with a lace overlay. I slammed the drawer shut and put the set on the bed before returning to my chest of drawers. I opened the drawer back up to find my regular items along with a few new strapless bra’s that I would need. I grabbed what I needed piling it on the bed with everything else. I grabbed enough jim jams, doing the same thing with them as everything else.

I sat down at my vanity and quickly applied eyeliner, mascara, and cover up, noticing the bruise on my forehead was yellow and nearly gone. Then put it all in a travel case and carefully onto the bed. I moved into my en suite, toiletry bag in hand, and grabbed my shampoo, conditioner, shower gel, and razor. Then I grabbed my hairdryer and brush as well as my toothbrush and toothpaste and a tube of sunscreen out of the cabinet. I went back out to the duffel laying in the middle of my bed and shoved the toiletry bag and makeup case into a side pocket. I quickly folded all the clothes, since I would unpack and hang them once we got there, and packed them into the duffel. I opened the wardrobe again and grabbed several different pairs of sandals and one pair of trainers, tossing them in the duffel and finding a pair of tan and turquoise thong sandals that would go perfect with my outfit. I slid them on and went to my vanity, grabbing my extra brush I released the ponytail and fluffed out my hair until I decided to just put it back up neatly.

Finally deciding I was ready I grabbed my duffel and slung it over my shoulder before making my way out to the console room. The Doctor was already there pacing around in front of the jump seat where a small black bag was perched on top of it. The sound of my sandals slapping against my heels alerted him to my presence and he turned with a manic grin on his face before he stopped and froze. I stopped walking and looked back at him, wondering what that look was for, he didn’t stop though, just stood frozen until suddenly he wasn’t.

“Ready to go?” he asked in his usual excitable tone and I just nodded at he began running around the console like a child with a sugar rush. “Alright, allons-y Rose Tyler,” he said with a grin as he flipped the materialization lever and I had to quickly grab onto a railing as the console room began to shake. The wheezing of the time rotor stopped and he made a sweeping motion with his arms toward the door as he grabbed his small back of the jump seat. I practically squealed with delight as I ran across the grating as fast as I could with the heavy bag over my shoulder. I yanked the door opened to find we had landed in a small alcove of trees near a two level parking garage, the air smelled like sea breeze and tropical flowers though. I swung around to hug the Doctor only to find the TARDIS door still open and him not in sight.

“What are you doing? Get out here!” I shouted into the doors of the ship.

“Hang on just turning on the TARDIS perception filter,” he called back and I paced impatiently in front of the doors. Finally he emerged, pulling the door closed and locking it behind him. “Sorry about that, just wanted to make sure no one would mess with her, since we’ll be here for 14 days. I also set it up that if anyone somehow see’s through the perception filter and tries to mess with her, she’ll let us know, so make sure you keep your TARDIS key on you,” he explained and wrapped his arms around my waist.

“I never take it off,” I told him, reaching up and fingering the key that rested on a chain around my neck. He began leading me up the path that lead toward the large intricately designed tan and brown building that sprawled out in front of the turquoise waters of the sea. We entered the open air lobby with floor to ceiling windows that opened like doors so they could close when it rained or stormed. There were wicker sofas with overstuffed white cushions and matching arm chairs and glass topped coffee tables, scattered about the large space. In the center there was a fountain with different water plants growing from it and at the back what looked like the entrance to a restaurant.

We turned to the right where the check in area seemed to be and walked together toward the long counter with several employee’s standing behind it. There was a line with at least 4 other couples before us so we made our way to the back of it and I set my bag down on the floor when we stopped behind the last group. The Doctor wrapped his other arm around me and pulled me close resting his chin and mouth against my hair.

“So where are we, and when are we?” I mumbled into his chest, since he hadn’t told me yet.

“Turks and Caicos, it’s on grace bay, one of the most beautiful beaches in the world. It’s the 22nd century, the year 2137 to be exact. This is the Grand Palm Resort, one of the best on the planet all inclusive, and its adults only.” He murmured into my hair so the people standing nearby couldn’t hear. “They have an amazing spa, and other activities, tons of restaurants.”

“It sounds wonderful, and already looks amazing from what I can see.” I said into his chest and felt him smile then press a kiss into my hair. Two of the couples in front of us went up to the reception then making the line move forward and the Doctor quickly released me, lifting my bag off the floor and onto his shoulder and moving forward with the line. I clasped his hand in mine and he looked down at me and smiled. The line moved quickly and within a few minutes we were at the front waiting for one of the receptionists to open up. Finally one of the couples moved away and the young woman behind the counter looked up at us with a wide, bright smile plastered on her face.

“Hello, welcome to the Grand Palm Resort, what’s the name on the Reservation?” She asked smoothing her hands over her loose fitting white t-shirt dress before poising them over the keyboard.

“Doctor John Smith and Rose Tyler,” the Doctor said and the receptionist looked down at the screen hidden under the higher end of the counter, her silky long black hair falling over her shoulder. She loudly pecked a few keys, then made a few clicks with her mouse before looking back up at us.

“Okay, I have your reservation right here, looks like you’ll be staying with us for 14 days and 13 nights and you are in one of our premium Ocean view rooms. It also looks like you already have a Catamaran and snorkeling trip booked at noon on Friday. You’ve also made a few dinner reservations in advance for our more popular restaurants, which is very smart. Let me just get your key cards and some papers you’ll want.” She said still smiling. She walked off towards the corner where there was what looked like a printer.

It took her about two minutes to return, but when she finally did, she had our key cards, a map of the resort and the event schedule for the next two days. She gave us directions to get to our room and with one last bright smile sent us on our way. The Doctor carried both our bags as we made our way to the hall to find the right elevators to take us to our floor. I pushed the button, then turned towards him placing a gentle kiss on his lips leaving him stunned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the newest chapter, sorry for the dramatic title, I just feel it's fitting with the beginning of the chapter, Rose is cleaning out anything of sentimental value from her mums flat, she is literally closing the door on the last thing that really tied her to the Earth still. Now she has no place to go back to there, also I couldn't think of another title (lol). So as always if you like this chapter feel free to leave a comment or a kudos, also subscribe if you want to be notified when I post new chapters.


	6. Chapter 6- Sunshine and White Sand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read or subscribed to this story, it really means a lot to know people are reading it. Also thank you for being patient for this chapter, life has gotten a little hectic lately with both my brothers back in school. Also, after looking for a year, I've finally got a job, today was actually my first day. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, it came to me in bursts of inspiration, so if it seems a little choppy, that's why. As always leave a kudos or a comment and don't forget to sub so you receive notifications when I update.

**Chapter 6- Sunshine and White Sand**

**Doctor POV**

We stepped off the elevator, hand in hand as always. I glanced at the sign on the wall for the direction to our room and quickly guided Rose away from the elevators. We walked for about a minute until we stopped in front of door 533, I opened up the little envelope the receptionist had placed the key cards in and held it over the scanner above the door handle. A second later we heard the click of the lock and I turned the handle and pushed the door open. I held the door open and let Rose step in ahead of me, then stepped into the surprisingly wide entryway and plopped our bags down on the tile floor, letting the door close behind me. Rose was standing a couple steps ahead of me unmoving. I approached her slowly looking around the room.

To our left was a closet at the end of the entryway and we were already past the door to the bathroom. I looked at the room the cream coloured walls lit up with the sunshine coming through the sliding glass door, all the furniture was heavy looking wood in a dark cherry finish. The king size bed had crisp white sheets, as well as the duvet and pillows with turquoise and cream accent pillows.  Against the wall was a large dresser that matched the bed and nightstands, above it a small television mounted to the wall. On the other side of the bed near the doors was a small sitting area with an overstuffed white sofa, matching arm chair, both with turquoise pillows on them and glass topped coffee table.  I can see the fairly large balcony overlooking the ocean with two metal chairs and a small round table through the sliding glass door. Rose was still standing in front of me frozen.

“Rose are you alright, is there something wrong?” I asked leaning toward her and placing a hand on her shoulder. She jumped a bit at the contact and then swung around with a wide smile on her face. Before I knew what was happening her arms were wrapped around my neck and her lips were pressed against mine. I let out a squeak of surprise before quickly reacting and wrapping my arms around her waist, pulling her closer. We stayed that way, lips moving together tongues gliding against each other, for a minute before Rose pulled back to breathe. “What was that for?” I asked her smiling and resting my forehead against hers.

“This is amazing, this place, this room, it’s so amazing thank you,” she replied quietly. I chuckled at her response, we hadn’t even seen half of this place yet.

“Rose, you’ve only seen the lobby, an elevator and our room. I mean, it is the best resort on Earth before off world travel is common for civilian holiday travel. There are a few planets at this time that come here for holiday though.” I said as I started rambling. In about one hundred years off planet holiday would be a common occurrence.

“Wait so there could be aliens here on holiday?” She asked raising her eyebrows in surprise.

“Yeah they’re mostly humanoid species though, you wouldn’t even be able to tell.” I told her.

“Okay,” she said with a nod that took me back to when I first started traveling with her. “I should get unpacked, so my clothes don’t get wrinkles, then can we go to the pool or the beach though,” She said after a moment as she moved around me to get her bag.

“Of course, whatever you want, this is for you. Remember this resort is all inclusive, except for the spa or excursions but you can do any of it,” I told her plopping down on the bed. I watched as she dragged the bag over to the dresser and began to unpack. She shoved what looked like several swimsuits in one of the drawers. I laid there while she unfolded and hung up clothes, doing complex equations and naming different star systems in my head. I decided I should unpack the few things I brought with me and got up to retrieve my small bag from the entryway. I put my toiletries in the bathroom and then went to put away the clothes I brought, superior biology or not it’s too hot here for my suit. I just put the clothes, still folded in one for the empty dresser drawers. Rose had disappeared into the bathroom and closed the door when I had come out of it so I sat back on the bed and waited for her to reappear. Two minutes later she came out in a sheer white hooded swimsuit cover and smiled at me.

“Your turn, get ready so we can go,” She said waving for me to get up. I stood and went to the drawer I had just finished putting my things away in and grabbed a pair of my swim shorts and a plain t-shirt. I quickly changed out of my suit and went back out to the closet to hang it all up. I grabbed my screwdriver and psychic paper out of the pockets putting them in my swim trunks transdimentional pockets where they would be safe even in the water. I grabbed a pair of sunglasses and a book out of my suit pockets as well and turned around to see Rose standing behind me a turquoise and white striped beach bag in her hands, held out to me to put my things in. I smiled at her and put the book and sunglasses in the bag, then turned back to the closet to grab the thong sandals I had put in there. I turned and walked past her grabbing the keycard off the nightstand.

“Ready Rose Tyler?” I asked the beaming blonde standing in front of me.

“Ready if you are,” was her reply followed by one of her amazing tongue touched smiles. She hoisted the straps of her beach bag onto her shoulder and held the opposite hand out to me. I took it lacing our fingers together as we headed out the door. We made our way down the hallway back to the elevators and I pressed the button to go down. The elevator dinged and the door slid open a second later and we walked in sync into the small elevator, there was one other couple inside giggling as they whispered amongst themselves. I bounced up and down on the balls of my feet as the elevator descended and came to a stop on the first floor.

The doors slid open and the other couple stepped out ahead of us, we stepped out and saw to our right a sliding glass door that lead to the pools and the beach. We walked through the door and found ourselves in front of a massive pool and several different whirlpools attached to the edges the pool surrounded by lounge chairs, beach umbrellas and several cabanas. There was an in pool bar as well as servers passing by in crisp white polo shirts and tan shorts.

“Oh this is amazing, do you want to stay by the pool or go to the ocean, either is good for me,” Rose said looking around with a wide grin on her face. It made my hearts burst with joy to see her this excited. Then she looked back up at me, “actually I think I want to go to the ocean today, that okay with you?” She asked.

“Of course it is Rose, whatever you want,” I told her smiling and giving her hand a quick squeeze. She took off pulling me along behind her, I took the chance to just watch her as we walked down the path to the beach. I could see neon pink strings coming out of her cover up at the base of her neck, and wondered if the whole swimsuit was that colour. It was certainly very Rose if it was, then I remembered that my swim trunks are the same colour as my spaceship. We finally stepped onto the burning white sand and in front of us were rows and rows of lounge chairs leading to the turquoise water. Like the pool area, there were servers walking through the rows of chairs with drink trays and a small shack like bar at the back of the beach area. I scanned the area for empty chairs that hopefully had a table for drinks and found a pair, I also saw the towel station next to the bar and quickly grabbed two towels before pulling Rose toward the empty loungers. I tossed the towels down on one and Rose plopped her small bag under the other in the sand before pulling off her cover up.

Whatever I had been expecting her to have on underneath it, it was definitely not what was really there. She was wearing a neon pink string bikini, it made her breasts look fantastic and barely covered half her bum. Even though she was still covered, what was covering her didn’t leave much to the imagination, in any fantasies I may have had in the past were nothing compared to what her body looked like. Yes I had seen her in swimwear before in the TARDIS pool, but she usually wore something sportier since when she was there it was to swim for exercise. Her legs were toned from all our days of running for our lives and her stomach, not flat but what is considered perfectly healthy for a human female, since she had reproductive organs to protect underneath that skin. The rest of her was perfect, her skin was like porcelain and so clear. There were a few freckles here and there but they made her even more beautiful.

“Are you going to keep staring at me with your mouth hanging open, cause if you do, you’re going to catch flies,” Rose said giving me her flirty variation of her tongue in teeth smile, the little minx. I realized my mouth was in fact hanging open and snapped my jaw shut. She just smirked and squirted a large amount of sunblock on her palm and began putting it on. I just sat and watched as she put generous amounts on everywhere she could reach, then she handed the tube of lotion to me. “Can you do my shoulders and my back?” She asked raising her eyebrows and I just nodded.

Rose sat on the end of her lounge chair with her back to me and I carefully squeezed a small amount of sunscreen into my palm before gently rubbing it into her shoulders first, then getting more before I put it on her lower back. I recapped the bottle when it was all rubbed in and I was sure I hadn’t missed anything, then wiped the excess on my hand off on one of the towels. I handed the tube back to Rose and she turned to me and smiled before taking it and putting it away, grabbing her sunglasses while she was in her bag. She perched them on her nose and smiled at me before sitting back in her lounge chair.

“So I take it you like the swimsuit,” she said after a moment raising an eyebrow at me. I cleared my throat and tugged on my ear feeling my face heat up.

“Um, yeah it’s really something else,” I squeaked and she giggled.

“Thanks, the TARDIS gave them to me for this trip, since I don’t really have any bikinis of my own,” she replied smiling at me before resting her head back against the chair and letting out a happy sigh. I silently cursed my ship for trying to make me regenerate from spontaneous combustion. Trying to decide whether to kiss the TARDIS or replace wires that didn’t need replacing when we got back, I pulled off my white t-shirt, shoving it into Rose’s beach bag before sitting back in my chair. I looked around at the different people mostly tanning or sleeping in the sun, a few having very intimate PDA’s. I reached over and grabbed my book out of the beach bag, and laid back to read. A few moments later a server approached.

“Hello sir, ma’am may I get you anything from the bar?” Asked the petite woman in her standard white polo and a tan skirt holding a small drink tray, her black hair was pulled up into a bun at the top of her head.

“Can we get some waters please, do you want anything else Rose?” I said to the server then asked Rose.

“No, I think I’m good for now,” Rose said with a brilliant smile on her face.

“Okay, I’ll be right back with your waters and some ice for you, if I could just see your key card please,” the young woman said holding her hand out flat.

“Yeah of course,” I said and fished around in the pocket of my swim trunks for the small plastic card. I found it and placed it in the waitresses hand, she wrapped her fingers around it and with a nod walked off to go get our water.

“This place is amazing,” Rose said as she stretched on the laid back lounger, her bikini top sliding up a bit until she put her arms down and readjusted it.

“I think you’ve already said that Rose,” I said my voice still squeaking with nerves.

“Yeah, but you take me to the best places Doctor,” she said rolling onto her side facing me. I turned my upper half towards her and smiled at how she was beaming, she looked so happy to be here which is exactly what I wanted for this. No running for our lives, just a little relaxation to help her process the events of her losing her mother, and what had happened after that. Her not aging, out confessions of love it seemed to happen all at once, we can use this time to explore our new relationship as well.

“Well, of course, only the best for you Rose Tyler,” I told her giving her a smile I hoped said more than my words did. She gave me a small smile back but had a thoughtful look in her eyes.

“Doctor, about our conversation, in the library right after Canary Wharf. Everything’s been so hectic since then we haven’t really had time to talk about it.” She said quietly so others couldn’t eavesdrop on our conversation and wonder why we were talking about an event from over one hundred years ago. Before I could respond the server walked up with an ice bucket with a large bottle of water partially buried in the ice and two glasses.

“Here is your water, are you sure you wouldn’t like anything else?” The woman asked as she set it all down on the small table and handed me back the key card, I took it and slid it back into my pocket for safekeeping.

“That’s all for now, thank you,” I told her with a nod and she walked off quickly, and I turned back to Rose. “What about the conversation do you want to talk about Rose?” I was sure I already knew, since I wanted to talk about it as well. We never really decided where to go with this, Rose was hurt and I wanted her to get some rest since she had been exhausted from the day’s events as well. To think that was only around 24 hours ago.

“Well, we admitted that we love each other, we even had quite an amazing snog. Where does it leave us though, what are we now?” She asked chewing on her bottom lip in thought.

“Are you asking if we’re together or we’re just going to go on like normal?” I asked and she nodded with a nervous look on her face. “Well, do you want to be is my question for you.”

“Of course I do Doctor, but I don’t want to push you into anything you’re not ready for,” she said looking around at the beach.

“After watching you fall toward the void, after thinking I was going to lose you forever, I’m ready for anything. Rose, I realized before the tests and the body scan that I wanted to be with you, then I saw that you might even last my forever and I overflowed with joy. There will always be a part of me that’s terrified that you will want to leave me, to settle down and have a boring life on some planet where they won’t question your lack of aging or your long lifespan, but I’m done running from something just because I might lose it. So if you’ll have me Rose, I’m yours.” I told her staring into her eyes and watching as one tear fell from her eye and down her cheek.

“I will never want to leave you Doctor, even if I was aging, I wouldn’t want to leave. I’d just live in the TARDIS and knit you sweaters while you were out saving the universe.” She said laughing at the end. “So, we’re together, properly, what are you my boyfriend,” she teased with her tongue touched smile, her eyes glinting with mischief.

“Yes we are together, no I’m not your boyfriend, Rose I’m over 900 years old, I’m too old to be someone’s boyfriend. Besides you’re not my girlfriend Rose Tyler, you’re so much more than that, that word makes a mockery of what you are to me,” I said quietly.

“For someone who’s never really been in a romantic relationship, you sure do say some extremely romantic things,” she beamed at me, then turned serious. “It’s the same for me too though, you’re so much more than that word could ever hope to mean.”

“Well I had a wife, back on Gallifrey, and a child and grandchild, she was my first companion. We went to Earth so she could go to school here and I called her Susan, that wasn’t her real name though.” I murmured not even sure if I was speaking loud enough so she could hear me.

“Wow, I had no idea you were married Doctor, what was she like?” Rose asked.

“Oh she was stiff and boring like the rest of the Timelords, it was a political marriage I mean I cared about her, but I never really loved her. Our daughter, she was loomed that’s how Gallifreyan children were created, by a machine. So was Susan, but she was a lot more like me than everyone else.” I said, not really knowing why I was opening up about this now.

“It sounds like you really loved Susan, why’d she stop traveling with you,” she asked then.

“She fell in love, she didn’t want to stop, but I left her behind, with the man she fell in love with. I wanted her to have a happy life. I knew I would have to go back to Gallifrey eventually and I didn’t want to risk them trying to punish her or force her to stay.” I told Rose looking at her as she listened intently chewing on her thumbnail as she did.

“Wow you never really talk about your past, I never knew any of this Doctor, you’re normally so closed off about all of it.” She said looking out at the ocean.

“Well Rose, I trust you with this information, and I feel like it’s important for you to know since we’re together now.” I told her and she smiled at me and stood up from her lounger, she turned around and sat down on the end of mine facing me. She smiled and held out her hand and I took it in mine.

“You don’t know how much it means that you would share this information with me, I know you don’t like to talk about your past, especially Gallifrey that shows me just how much you care about me and trust me Doctor.” Rose said softly as she stared into my eyes. All I could do was give her a faint smile and lean in and kiss her. I cradled her face in my free hand as I did not caring that we were on a crowded beach. After about 30 seconds she pulled away smiling at me with a mischievous look in her eye. “Come on lets go in the water,” she said standing up pulling me by the hand she was still holding. I set my book that had been on my lap onto the chair and stood letting her pull me through the rows of chairs and umbrellas towards the ocean.

She let go of my hand when our toes touched the water as she continued walking deeper. I stepped in to my ankles and stood for a moment watching her, the water wasn’t warm but it wasn’t cold either. Rose was already almost out to her knees and she spun around to look at me.

“Come on, what are you waiting for,” she teased waving for me to follow her. I did already knowing what she was going to do but letting it happen.

“Alright, I’m coming I’m coming,” I said as I waded through the shallow water near the shore. She continued facing me, walking backwards deeper into the water and smiling the whole time until she stopped when she was waist deep.

“This water’s gorgeous,” she said, her palms flat against the surface of the water, looking down at her toes wiggling in the white sand.

“Well it is one of the most beautiful beaches on Earth,” I replied looking around at the scenery, the resorts that lined the beach, and the view of other islands off in the distance. Then it happened, Rose sent a wall of water splashing into my face and my hair. Before she could run off to try and get away with it, I scooped her up into my arms bridal style as she giggled and looked down at her with one eyebrow raised. Her eyes went wide and she tried to stop giggling as she held her nose and I flung her into the water. She landed with a big splash and she sank into the water and emerged a second later, her hair dripping and in her face. The look on her face told me she was going to try and get me back for that so I quickly turned and dove into the water swimming away from Rose and the shore.

 

We had spent about an hour in the water, playing around like adolescents then went back to our loungers opening up the large bottle of water the server had brought us and finishing it between the both of us. We laid there in the sun for nearly another hour while I read and Rose soaked up the sunshine. Her hair was nearly dry and the sun was beginning to lean away from being high in the sky and casting long shadows when we decided to go back up to the room.

Rose plopped the beach bag down on the floor and then pulled off her cover up heading towards the bathroom. I decided to use the time she was changing to go out onto our balcony and look at the view. From our balcony we could see part of the pool bellow the tops of the palm trees and greenery around the resort grounds and of course the beach we had just left with a view of the horizon.

I heard the screen open behind me and Rose stepped out in her clothes she had been wearing earlier. Her hair was hanging around her shoulders in her natural loose waves and her make up touched up, any smudges from rubbing her eyes in the water fixed. She walked up and stood right next to me, resting her elbows on the railing, I put my arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head before making my way into the room, grabbing a set of clothes and going into the bathroom to change.

I hung up my nearly dry but still damp swim trunks next to Rose’s bikini and put on the t-shirt and shorts I had grabbed. It was a bit uncomfortable, I always wore the same suit, well not the exact same, I had multiples of it, but in my third body I had worn just a t-shirt and trousers a few times. I fixed my hair spiking it up in the front with gel. I left the bathroom to find Rose sitting in the white armchair looking at the papers the receptionist had given us.

“What’re you looking at?” I asked shoving my hands into the pockets of my shorts.

“Oh, this just has a list of all the different restaurants at the resort and what types of food they serve.” She replied only taking her eyes off the paper for a moment to look at me.

“Ah, what sounds good?” I asked rocking back and forth on the balls of my feet.

“I was thinking maybe just the pizza place tonight, does that sound good to you?” She asked looking up at me as she set the paper down on the coffee table. “I mean we have 14 days here and the receptionist said you had already made some reservations at some of the restaurants, so we have time to try everything.”

“Yeah, that sounds perfect, you wanna go now?” I said pointing to the door with my thumb.

“Yeah, I’m starving,” She replied and hopped up from her spot in the armchair. She picked up another one of the papers and quickly studied it before she joined me by the door. We went out into the hall and made our way to the elevator, Rose quickly pushed the down button then grabbed my hand. A few moments later the elevator dinged and the door slid open. It was empty when we stepped inside and Rose wrapped her hand I wasn’t holding around my arm and rested her head on my shoulder. I reached forward and pressed the button for the first floor, I remembered passing the pizza place on the way to the beach.

The elevator doors slid open when we reached the first floor and we stepped out quickly before we were trampled by the group of different couples waiting for the elevator. We went out the sliding glass door and made our way down the foliage lined path to the restaurant. After we entered the restaurant we were seated right away in the Mediterranean styled dining room. There were other people there, but not many most people probably choosing the resorts more popular restaurants.

 

The pizza had been amazing as well as the salad we had ordered to start off with, so after finishing off the small pizza between the two of us, we stepped out of the restaurant onto the poolside pathway. I heard the chatter of people and the faint sound of music off in the distance as people walked around in the early evening warmth.

“Do you hear music? I hear music, let’s go figure out where it’s coming from,” Rose said bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet looking around. Before I could say anything she was pulling me along heading away from the beach, toward the sound of steel drums. We made our way back towards where the lobby area was and found bellow the balcony for the lobby and the restaurant attached to it a small reggae band playing and people sitting or standing and listening to them. I looked down at Rose who had a disappointed look on her face.

“What’s wrong?” I asked with my lips pressed to her hair just above her ear.

“Nothing, was just kinda hoping there would be dancing,” Rose said as she turned toward me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

“I think there’s a club here if you want to go dancing Rose,” I replied wrapping my arms around her as well.

“No, not tonight anyway, I’m still sort of tired from everything, besides that’s not the kind of dancing I want to do,” She told me looking up at me and resting her chin on my chest and smiling. We stood there for a while listening to the band play, Rose wrapped up in my arms as other’s came and went around us.

“You want to head back to the room?” She asked after about fifteen minutes.

“If you’re ready to,” I answered her and released my arms from around her. She smiled and did the same, grabbing my hand as we walked off toward the elevators. We made our way down the path and through the sliding glass door and joined the few other couples waiting for the elevator. When the doors slid open we all stepped in and I pushed the button for the fifth floor as the doors closed again. We made one stop on the fourth floor on our way up. I held the key card over the scanner and it beeped and clicked unlocked letting us in. I shoved the key card back into my pocket and closed the door behind me after we stepped in. I walked through the entryway to find the bed had been turned down while we had been out.

Rose came up behind be and stepped in front of me before she wrapped her arms around my neck and raised up on her toes and pressed her lips to mine. Immediately I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer. Our lips moved together, gliding against each other until she moved her tongue along the seam of my lips. I opened my mouth to her as she explored with her tongue and I did the same as I tried to walk us over to the bed or the sofa. Rose kept tripping as I tried to guide her backwards so I finally just grabbed the back of her thighs and hooked her knees above my hips carrying her over to the sofa. I sat down and released her legs but she stayed where she was straddling me as we continued to snog. Her hands came up and made their way into my hair, running through it and scratching at my scalp. I cupped her face with my hands then pushed one of them into her hair.

She pulled away, and I’m not sure how long it’s been and I feel like my ‘superior biology’ has been chucked out of a metaphorical window as I try to catch my breath and slow down my racing hearts that are waiting for permission to redirect my blood flow. I look at Rose whose cheeks are red and lips swollen, her eyes dark and happy, but have the faintest hint of disappointment in them. She quickly puts on a faint smile and rests her forehead against mine, placing one last gentle kiss against my lips before climbing off my lap and sitting next to me. She rests her head against my shoulders and closes her eyes for a moment, before opening them back up and looking at me.

“I’m gonna go shower and put my jimjams on, get ready for bed,” she said with a smile as she stood and went to the dresser. She pulled out some clothes then moved on to the bathroom. I leaned back to wait for her to come out so I could have my own turn to shower.

She emerged about twenty minutes later rubbing a towel through her hair, wearing a vest top and cotton shorts. I grabbed my own pajama bottoms and went into the bathroom for my shower. When I returned Rose was sitting up in the bed flipping through the channels on the television. I pulled back the covers on the opposite side and joined her, sitting back against the pillows. She flicked off the T.V. and rolled towards me and I did the same.

“I had a lot of fun today,” she began, “thank you for bringing me here, I can already tell it’s going to be amazing.”

“Of course Rose,” I said reaching out and cupping her face in my hand, I placed a gentle kiss on her lips and she smiled before she snuggled down into the covers. I smiled and flicked off the lamp next to the bed, all the other lights in the room already off, and laid down. As soon as I was laid down Rose scooted over toward me and burrowed herself between my arm and my torso, her head resting on my shoulder. I just kissed the top of her head and murmured, “Goodnight Rose,” in her ear.


	7. Chapter 7- A New Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright thanks again for all the reads, kudos, and comments I love writing this and your positive feedback warms my heart. This chapter was difficult for me to write as some are cause I would get inspiration and either write a paragraph or a page and completely run out of steam. Anyway, thanks for reading, if you're new, or old and you like the story leave a comment or kudos or both and if you want to receive email notifications for when this is updated don't forget to subscribe.

**Important: Smut Ahoy at the end of this chapter.** Get it? Cause they're on a boat in this chapter, No? Nobody? Okay tough crowd, Anyway if that's not your thing and you don't wanna read it there's **a large page break before it** , if you do wanna read it go ahead enjoy, I had to work up a lot of courage to write it and it was  _hard_ , no? No one? again? Anyway there is a **little tidbit of information in that section that's important. Timelord's are sterilized, they talk about it in classic, they use looms to reproduce. The Doctor and Rose forgo preventative measures since he's sterilized, or is he?** Stick around and find out.

**Chapter 7- A New Adventure**

**Day 4 (Two days later)**

**Doctor POV**

Rose and I were currently sitting at breakfast in the large open air restaurant right off the lobby, it was the one that served the breakfast buffet, and there was a huge selection that was good for if you didn’t know exactly what you wanted. Rose was sitting across from me sipping on her mug of tea and shooing away some of the too friendly birds that were practically right under the table. The last two days had been a whirlwind as Rose and I explored the resort, we’d laid by the pool, swam, explored the different shops, and even done a bit of day drinking on both our parts (the bartenders here made excellent banana daiquiri’s).

There was also the snogging, it was fantastic snogging, when we got back to the room to turn in for the night. We would end up on the bed or the sofa, even the arm chair, snogging and it took every ounce of my control not to allow my blood flow to redirect and lose control. Like the first night though Rose would suddenly hop off my lap and there would be a hint of disappointment in her eye, but she would blink and tell me she was off to get ready for bed and it would be gone. If I weren’t still the coward I was when I wore leather and had big ears, I would ask her what that brief look in her eye was about, but I just sat here instead grinning at her like a mad man. I was about to combust and her wardrobe of tight vest tops, sundresses that barely covered her bum and bikini’s that didn’t cover much of anything were not helping.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” She asked as she set down her mug of tea and picked up her fork as she adjusted the bikini strap sticking out from beneath her white sundress.

“I’m not looking at you like anything Rose, I’m just smiling at you,” I told her as she speared a piece of strawberry and popped it in her mouth.

“Yeah, it’s odd,” she began as I took a sip of my own tea, “you’re just sitting there smiling, not saying anything, normally you never stop talking,” she added with her teasing smile, tongue poking out between her teeth.

“You just look gorgeous today, I mean you do every day, but you know what I mean,” I tell her and she starts giggling. It’s true though, she looks absolutely gorgeous. Since we’ve been here she’s been letting her hair stay in it’s natural waves and today she’s pulled the top part back out of her face, she’s wearing a white sundress, with thin straps and a v neckline with her bikini sticking out underneath in a very familiar shade of blue. Her makeup is light, her eyeliner and mascara not a thick as she normally wears them.

“Yes, I do know what you mean,” She giggled. “Oh, don’t we have that catamaran trip today?” She asked a smile blooming across her face.

“Yep, we do, they’re taking us out to a reef and we get to go snorkeling,” I nodded as I took a bite of my toast and jam.

“Brilliant, what time are we leaving?” She asked, still smiling as she cut off a bite of her omelet with her fork.

“It leaves at noon and we meet them right on the beach by the little bar shack I believe,” I told her trying to recall what the paper that had been left on our turned down bed last night said. “It said it would be around 3 hours total, so make sure you bring your sunblock with you,” I reminded her knowing how easily humans burned in the Caribbean sun, I didn’t want her to miss out on things for the next 10 days because of a painful sunburn.

“I wouldn’t forget it and we need to make sure we grab towels before we go,” she said pointing at me with her fork. We continued chatting through the rest of breakfast making suggestions of things to bring for the boat ride and what to possibly do while we waited for our meet up time.

We finished our meals and walked out of the restaurant hand in hand to go back to the room. We walked through the lobby and down the hall to the elevators and pushed the button to go up.

“What time is it now?” Rose asked looking at me while we waited for the elevators. I tried to recall the time when I had looked at the clock before we’d gone to breakfast since my time senses told me it had been about an hour since then.

“It’s around 9:30,” I told her as the elevator dinged signaling its arrival. She smiled at me as she stepped in and pushed the button for the 5th floor, I followed after her and waited as the elevator doors slowly closed and it began to ascend. It stopped at our floor and the doors slid open, Rose immediately stepped out and made her way down the hall and I quickly followed after her. When she got to the door she quickly held her key card in front of the scanner and the door lock clicked open, she pushed open the door, holding it so I could step in behind her, I stepped through and she let the door close.

She whirled past me into the room grabbing her things so she would be ready to spend the day out on the grounds of the resort. I made my way into the room and sat down on the white sofa watching as she hurried around the room grabbing different items and putting them in her striped beach bag. She sets the beach bag down on the small coffee table then plops down next to me, resting her head on my shoulder. I turn my head and kiss the top of hers and she sighs happily.

“Ready to go love?” I ask her and she shakes her head.

“I just wanna sit for a mo’,” she says and I rest my head on the top of hers.

“What do you want to do until we have to be at the beach?” I ask her and feel her shrug then move to get more comfortable against my shoulder. I smile and just kiss the top of her head again letting her sit for a few minutes before we are off again.

“You want to walk down the beach?” She asked talking about the boardwalk that went all the way down Grace bay and past the other resorts.

“Of course, just let me change into my swim trunks first,” I told her and she lifted her head off my shoulder as I stood up. I walked over to the dresser and opened the drawer I had put my swim trunks in, pulling out the top one and making my way into the bathroom. I looked at the swim trunks, these ones were tan with red question marks all over them, a lot like the sweater vest I fancied in my seventh incarnation. I unbuttoned my shorts pushing them and my pants off my hips and letting them fall to the floor before I stepped out of them. I pulled on my swim trunks and folded up my pants and shorts before leaving the bathroom again, finding Rose waiting by the door. I put my shorts on top of the dresser and turned to see Rose staring at my swim trunks quirking her brow.

“What’s with the question marks?” She asked trying not to smile as she did.

“I used to wear question marks all the time, in a few of my other bodies,” I told her adding the last part quietly. I looked up at her to see her eyes wide and her brows furrowed.

“A _few_ of your other bodies? How many have you had?” She asked. Oh, she knew I could regenerate, she had seen it, but I had never gotten around to telling her how many times I had regenerated in my long life.

“Um, 10 or 11 I think, I’m not exactly sure though, the time war is where it all goes a little bit fuzzy,” I told her squinting up at the ceiling.

“You’re telling me you’ve ‘ad 11 different faces?” She asked with her eyebrows nearly hitting her hairline.

“Maybe 10,” I said as she opened the door.

“But not just your face changes, your whole body changes, and you’ve done that 10 times,” she said as we stepped into the hallway and she closed the door behind us.

“Yeah and even a couple of minor personality changes or changes in taste, like how you take your tea and your favorite food, it’s only weird the first time because you don’t exactly know what to expect,” I explained as we walked down the hall to the elevators. “Regenerations a lottery though, you never really know what you’re going to get.” I explained and she simply nodded as I pressed the button for the elevator. She had no idea the depth of what that meant, this body was created from kissing her to save her life, sure I could have done it a lot of different ways but I had wanted to do that since I met her. After allowing myself to kiss her then regenerating with the feeling of her lips on my mind, this body was created wanting to touch her, hug her, kiss her and I couldn’t help it. My body had made itself into what it thought was her perfect mate.

I looked around realizing we were already in the elevator and it must have arrived while I was lost in thought, the elevator eased to a stop and the doors slid open. We squeezed our way past the crowd of people trying to make their way onto the elevator and headed out the sliding glass door onto the resort grounds. Rose pulls me along the cement path toward the beach, we stepped onto the boardwalk at the back of the beach and I stopped waiting for Rose to decide which way she wanted to go. She looked up at me and smiled before looking down both sides of the beach.

“Let’s go that way,” she pointed and I grabbed her hand and laced our fingers together ready to go.

 

**Third Person POV**

They had walked for a long time before the Doctor had realized if they didn’t turn back they wouldn’t make it for the Catamaran trip. So they turned back walking quickly both glad they were in good shape in case they needed to run. They did for the last couple minutes and made it back with just enough time to stop off and grab clean towels from the towel station and shove them into Rose’s bag as they approached the group they assumed was there for the trip as well. There were two men at the front of the group, one in the standard uniform and one in a more comfortable white t-shirt, probably so he could do things he needed to with the boat. The first man was holding a clip board and waved them forward when he saw them approach.

“I need your room number and the last name on the reservation please,” the man requested when they reached him.

“Room 533 under Tyler,” the Doctor told the man who looked down at the clip board and checked something off with a pen.

“Alright, you’ll get the masks and all that once you’re on the boat, it’s about a 3 hour trip in total, there are beverages available on board,” the man said looking bored like he’d given the speech about 100 times today. “Please stand with the rest of the group, we’re waiting for one last couple to join us,” He told them waving them off toward the rest of the group.

“At least we aren’t the last ones,” Rose whispered when they stepped away from the man stopping when they were in the front of the group. The Doctor just smiled down at her and squeezed her hand. They stood there waiting for a few minutes until finally a middle aged couple came rushing up together looking worried. They got the couple signed in who had realized they were late while stopping to have lunch and feared the trip had left without them. The larger man smiled at the group as the one with the clipboard left and he began explaining where they were going and the rules of the boat as well as emergency procedures.

After his explanation the man lead the group to the catamaran that had been pulled up onto the shore of the beach just off to the side, he stood there as everyone climbed up the metal stairs that pulled down from the front of the boat and then followed after pulling the steps up and locking them into place. Everyone was standing around unsure of what to do while crew tried to move around them to get the boat sailing. Rose handed her bag to the Doctor and pulled her white sundress over her head leaving her in her skimpy blue bikini. She grabbed the bag back stuffing her dress in it and walked over to a bench near the front of the ship. The Doctor followed as she sat down and grabbed out her sunblock.

She uncapped the tube and put a generous amount on her hand before rubbing it into her arms and chest and some of the excess on her stomach. She continued until she had done everything she could reach then turned to the Doctor with a smile and handed him the tube before turning her back to him. He quickly did her upper and lower back before tossing the tube into her bag, she turned around to face him with a smile and quickly leaned up to plant a chaste kiss on his lips.

Turning back toward the rest of the boat, everything was almost ready and the crew was currently putting up the sails. Most of the group had gone to the interior part of the boat but there were a few couples lounging on the two large nets at the bow. Rose smiled brightly at the Doctor before stepping onto the net and setting her bag next to it before sitting down and lounging back on her elbows. The Doctor pulled off his white t-shirt, putting it in the bag, and climbed down next to her laying on his side propping his head up on his elbow as the boat began to move away from the shore.

They stayed in there the whole boat ride to the reef, the Doctor only getting up once to get them drinks. They laid cuddled up in the sun, drinking and chatting as the catamaran sliced through the waves, at one point both of them laying on their stomachs to look at the water passing under them through the net as they giggled like children, earning a couple glares from the older couples. The one woman on the crew called everyone to the cabin of the boat so she could get everyone masks and life vests that they didn’t need to inflate but did have to wear. They informed them if you wanted you could take the steps or jump off at the back of the boat, to which the Doctor and Rose looked at each other with large smiles on their faces.

While they had been getting their gear a couple members of the crew had gone and opened up the barriers on the back and put the stairs down. Everyone began to disperse and Rose and the Doctor quickly latched their life vests and fitted their masks before heading toward the back of the catamaran. They waited for the two couples in front of them to jump and the Doctor looked to Rose before they stepped up to the edge.

“Ready?” He asked her.

“Ready,” She responded with a smile.

“Together?” He asked and held out his hand for her to take.

“Together,” She nodded and grasped his hand. They both put the snorkels in their mouths before stepping up to the edge and leaping off together into the cold water. They never let go of each other’s hands as they kicked their way to the surface. Rose looked at the Doctor and giggled and he grinned back at her before they released each other’s hands and began swimming toward the small reef. The Doctor dove down under the waves to look closer and Rose followed closely behind him.

They were the last ones out of the water when they finally climbed up the steps onto the deck of the boat, tossing the masks and snorkels into a container as well as their life jackets before rushing over to Roses bag to grab their towels and dry off. They sat back down on the net in the hot Caribbean sunshine which was quickly erasing the chill of the sea.

“That was so much fun,” Rose said as she cuddled into the Doctor’s side and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

“It was and so gorgeous too,” he replied staring down at her face in awe that this beautiful, amazing, innocent human girl could love an old broken man like him. She looked up at him with her signature tongue in teeth smile and giggled when he grinned his face splitting grin back. Then the smile dropped from her face and she started chewing on her bottom lip.

“What’s wrong?” the Doctor asked her, furrowing his brow.

“Hm?” She hummed, releasing her lip from her teeth and raising her eyebrows, “oh, um, nothing’s wrong. Do we have dinner reservations tonight?” She asked then.

“Um, I don’t think we do, why?” He asked her, not pushing on what that face had been about knowing she would tell him on her own time.

“Just wondering what we were gonna do for the rest of the day,” she told him with a half-smile.

They laid cuddled up together for the rest of the return trip, relaxing and enjoying each other’s company. When the boat docked on the shore they got up, Rose putting her sun dress back on and the Doctor replacing his shirt, and collected the bag before heading toward the steps. They stepped off onto the white sand of the beach and Rose turned toward the Doctor.

“So what time is it Timelord?” She teased as they walked toward the resort grounds. He just smiled down at her as they reached the path and kept walking.

“Where do you want to go now?” The Doctor asked as they walked down the path past the pool.

“I was thinking we could go up to the room so I could get ready for dinner, wash the salt water out of my hair,” She shrugged as they continued walking.

“Okay, whatever you want,” he agreed and they made their way inside the hotel to go up to their room. He held the card above the scanner and the lock clicked open. They made their way inside and Rose tossed the beach bag in the corner and grabbed clean knickers from the drawer before grabbing something out of the small closet without letting him see and making her way into the bathroom.

She had gone to the boutiques the other day and made a stupid decision to buy a backless black cocktail dress, with their lifestyle she would probably never have a chance to wear. It looked amazing on her and she had bought it anyway in hopes it would give her the courage to bring up something she’d been wondering about. She hung up the dress on one of the hooks and turned on the faucet to where the water was steaming. She pulled off the white sundress and tossed it on the floor, then untied the strings on her bikini top and let it fall to the floor before she pushed the bottoms off her hips. 

She stepped out of the bikini bottoms and into the glass shower stall, then stepped under the spray of water. The high pressured spray soaked through her salt coated hair within a few seconds. She stood there letting the water rinse over her and wash away the sticky feeling of salt water. Finally she grabbed her shampoo and began scrubbing it into her hair. Once she rinsed it she put in conditioner before shaving her legs and underarms. She washed her body with her favorite body wash she’d bought at a market from an alien planet. She rinsed her hair and body and just stood under the spray for a few moments after it was done before turning off the faucet and grabbing one of the fluffy white towels from the rack.

She dried off her face and hair a bit before wrapping the towel around her torso and going to the counter to grab her facial moisturizer while she let the air evaporate some of the water before she towel dried. After she had dried off she fastened the towel tightly around her torso before grabbing her hair dryer and dried her hair into its natural waves before pinning it back in a simple bun. She dropped her towel to the floor and pulled the dress off the hanger before slipping it on. She looked at herself in the mirror as she thought this dress gave a new meaning to the term little black dress. The halter neckline dropped into a deep v and it was completely backless, but fit perfectly so everything would stay in place.

After examining herself in the mirror making sure she did in fact want to wear the dress she went back to the bathroom counter and quickly applied eyeliner, mascara and some pink lip gloss. She smiled at herself in the mirror once more before heading out of the bathroom and going to the closet to get her strappy black sandals. She looked up when she slipped the second one on noticing the Doctor staring at her.

“What?” She asked as she felt her cheeks heating up.

“Um, nothing, you just look absolutely stunning. Where did you want to go to eat?” The Doctor asked her as he continued to stare at her.

“I was thinking the French place, what’s it called, um Cafe Beaujolais,” she said as she walked past him into the room. “Someone told me the food’s great but it’s never busy,” She said as she put on a pair of silver hoop earrings.

“Okay, well I’m just gonna get washed up and changed first,” he said ducking into the bathroom. Rose plopped down on the sofa and flipped on the T.V. as she aimlessly flipped through the channels. She sat there staring at the tele for about 10 minutes before the Doctor emerged from the bathroom in a pair of tan trousers and a blue polo shirt. His hair was done in its usual spikes and he smiled at her and held out his hand wiggling his fingers. She hopped up from the sofa and skipped over to him, momentarily forgetting about her revealing dress.

They walked down to the restaurant and were seated immediately. Rose ordering a glass of wine and the Doctor getting water, but getting a glass of wine as well after they ordered their food. Rose sat and chatted awkwardly as she quickly finished her first glass of wine, wanting to save her planned conversation until they were at the end of their meals. During their entrees she finished her second glass and ordered a third before she finally worked up the courage to start on her intended topic.

“So Doctor,” Rose began as she started to feel the buzz of the wine take away some of her nerves, “obviously we are compatible romantically right,” she paused and he nodded with a raised brow. “I was wondering, if we were compatible in other ways?” She asked then began chewing on her lip. The Doctor furrowed his brow in confusion as he wondered what ‘other ways’ they could be compatible in.

“I’m sorry Rose, I’m not quite sure what you mean,” he told her watching as she continued to chew on her lip as she reached for her glass of wine. She took another gulp before setting the glass down to explain.

“Humans and Timelords are they,” she began and paused biting her lip once more as a blush tinted her cheeks. “Um, are they physically compatible?” She asked looking at him for the answer.

“What?” He asked looking more confused than before. Humans and Timelords were both ‘humanoid species’ they had the same structure, so what did she mean. Rose internally rolled her eyes at how thick he could be sometimes and gave him a pointed look trying to make him understand. He just looked at her eyebrows pulling even tighter together and she actually did roll her eyes that time.

“Could you and I have a, _physical_ relationship as well as our romantic one?” She asked slowly and his nose scrunched up in confusion before it clicked and his eyebrows shot up to his hairline.

“Oh!” He squeaked and she tried to suppress a chuckle as a couple at a nearby table looked over at them. “Oh, you meant,” he continued quietly and made an odd gesture with his mouth as she just slowly nodded and tried not to laugh at the face he was making. She saw when something else clicked and he looked at her with wide eyes before saying, “that’s what that look was for.” It was her turn to look confused for a moment before she nodded.

“I didn’t think you noticed.” She told him, “but you haven’t actually answered my question.”

“Oh, right,” he stammered and it was his turn to blush. “Ah, yes we are compatible physically,” he murmured quietly then panicked when the smile dropped off of Rose’s face. “What is it Rose, I figured that was the answer you wanted since you brought it up,” he said with worry showing on his face. It was the answer she wanted but now she needed to know something else.

“Yes I do but now I need to know if I was doing anything wrong or if it’s different for you?” She asked quietly. The Doctor racked his brain as to why she would think that trying to recall all he knew about human male anatomy; which was much more than he would admit to her; then he remembered human males couldn’t control their blood flow.

“No, Rose you are completely brilliant,” he quickly tried to assure her. “My biology is different than a humans, I have more control over things. Like I have the ability to expel toxins or not absorb alcohol,” he paused and she just stared at him waiting for him to continue. “I have control over my blood flow, I wouldn’t redirect it without knowing that you wanted that for sure, because unlike a human it won’t go away on its own.” I finished and she nodded looking reassured.

“Now I’m wondering what you would consider knowing for sure, like do I need to send you a formal invitation,” Rose teased with her tongue in teeth smile and the Doctor couldn’t help but grin back.

“Well obviously not, but verbal permission,” the Doctor shrugged and took another sip of his wine not sure what would happen now. “For all I knew you just wanted to snog and I was absolutely fine with that,” he added before he could stop his gob.

“We’re all set here,” Rose said to the waiter as he walked past and simply nodded in response and continued on with the tray of food propped up on his shoulder.

“What no dessert?” The Doctor asked.

“Oh, we’re having dessert, just not at the restaurant,” Rose responded giving him her tongue in teeth grin.

“Did you want to go to that bar that serves those amazing looking ice cream sundaes?” He asked her, her meaning going right over his head.

“No that’s not where I want to go, I was thinking we would just go back to our room,” she told him.

“So what you wanted to get room service dessert,” he said scrunching up his nose, “they never bring it fresh no matter where you are it’ll always be cooled down by the time it gets delivered.”

“You know sometimes I wonder if you’re being intentionally thick,” Rose said before he could start babbling as the waiter set the receipt down in front of her and she signed to confirm it was them that made the order. She put the pen back down and set her napkin on the table standing and holding out her hand for the Doctor. He looked confused but set his napkin down and stood taking her offered hand in his before she led him out of the restaurant. He trailed behind her past the lobby and down the hallway looking at her bare back the whole time until she hit the elevator button and turned toward him. She smiled at him and he blushed, the elevator dinged and she pulled him inside hitting the button for their floor as she went. They rode up in silence, Rose standing right next to the Doctor the whole time. She led him down the hall and to their room as she waved the card over the scanner and it clicked unlocked.

She pushed the door open and stepped inside the Doctor entering behind her. She turned around to face him and let the door go, stepping backwards so he could come into the room, he stepped forward and the door clicked shut, he hadn’t even noticed when she’d slipped the do not disturb sign on the handle. She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck and smiled up at him.

“Hello,” he said with a grin.

“Hello,” she replied then leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. He responded immediately and enthusiastically as she moved her lips against his for a few moments before running her tongue along the seam of his lips. He opened his mouth to her and she began exploring his mouth with her tongue. The Doctor was still unsure of what was happening, but as long as Rose kept snogging him like that he really didn’t care. He realized she was trying to get him to move out of the entryway of the room and stepped forward as best he could without accidently pushing her over. They stood there for a minute before Rose broke the kiss and stepped away from him with a devilish smirk on her face.

 

 

 

“So you said you needed to be able to know for sure, right?” Rose asked as she toed out of her black sandals not caring at the moment if she stretched the ankle strap out.

“Right,” the Doctor replied quickly and scratched the back of his neck.

“Well, is this enough for you to be sure?” She asked as she reached up behind her neck and unhooked the halter top of her dress and it fell away and she pushed the skirt of it off her hips letting it fall into a pool of material around her feet.

“Yep,” he squeaked before quickly clearing his suddenly dry throat. It had been hundreds of years for him, not since before he went and joined his people in the time war. Rose just smirked at him as she stepped out of the pool of fabric surrounding her feet and walked backwards toward the bed. She was still wearing a pair of pink cotton, lace trimmed knickers as she stood next to the bed almost completely bare. That’s when his brain and body decided to start working again and he crossed the room to her in two steps wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her flush against him as he locked his lips onto hers. He released his barriers and blood began to flow south. Rose broke the kiss and began tugging at the Doctor’s shirt as she pulled it up his torso and over his head. She reached for the button on his trousers after she tossed the shirt away and he quickly grabbed her wrists.

“Rose, it’s been a long time for me, and never in this body so,” he began before she interrupted.

“It’s alright, it’s been over 2 years for me,” she said quickly then tried to free her wrists from his grip.

“What do you mean over 2 years? What about Adam, or when Mickey was on board or even Jack,” the Doctor said looking confused.

“I knew Adam for about 2 days before we booted him, I didn’t want you to let Mickey come on board things between us had been long over by that point, and seriously Jack he was my friend I had my eye on someone else,” she told him finishing with her signature smile.

“Well try over 100 for me, and never in this body or the last,” the Doctor informed her and her mouth popped open in shock, making him chuckle.

“Okay, well we can take it slow-ish,” she told him and he let go of her wrists and allowed her to unbutton his trousers, she pushed them over his slim hips leaving his pants on for now and he stepped out of them kicking them somewhere behind him. He leaned down and began kissing her sweetly and he guided her so she was sitting on the bed then guiding her so she was laying down and he was on his knees above her as they giggled and kissed like teenagers. He pulled back taking a moment to actually look at her, her exposed breasts with their pebbled dusky pink nipples, her curves all exposed and free, the only item of clothing on her was her pink knickers, her hair was beginning to fall out of the bun she had pinned it up into and locks of hair were falling down on the sides. She was so absolutely perfect and he loved her so much.

“You’re perfect,” he murmured as he leaned back down to kiss her again. She hummed her response as their lips reconnected. He placed his hands gently against her hips and skimmed them up her sides to her breasts cupping them in his hands mesmerized at how they fit. Rose moaned and brought her hands up running her fingers through his hair. He moved his hands around her back and moved her so they were properly on the bed setting her down so her head rested on the pillows. He pulled his lips away from hers and hovered above her as she smiled up as him.

He lowered his head and began kissing down her neck and to her shoulder, nibbling at her collarbone as he moved lower. He came to her breasts and took one nipple into his mouth running his tongue around it gently before releasing it and doing the same to the other one. Then kissing down her stomach to her hipbones. He gently grabbed the waist band of her knickers and pulled them down her legs revealing her already wet core. He went to touch her and she grabbed his wrists making him look up at her face.

“We can do all that next time but I think two years of lingering hugs and gentle caresses is enough foreplay for me,” she told him with a smile and he just nodded. She sat up and kissed him, pushing his boxer briefs off his hips freeing his now fully hardened member. He moved awkwardly removing his pants the rest of the way and tossing them off the bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down with her as she laid back again and he put his elbows down to hold himself above her. Rose moved her hands down his back and around to the front with one hand wrapping it around his erection and stroking it gently, causing him to moan into her mouth before pulling back and looking down at her.

“Remember Rose it’s been a long time for me, if you keep doing that this will be over far too quickly.” The Doctor stammered as Rose stopped the movement of her hands but didn’t release him.

“Okay, what are you waiting for then,” she purred then paused, “wait do we need protection, I haven’t been on the pill since I started travelin’ with you,” Rose said the fog of arousal clearing for a moment as she remembered something she hadn’t had to think about in a long time, not since her relationship with Jimmy Stone.

“Protection? The Pill?” The Doctor asked confused.

“A condom, birth control pills,” Rose told him. Ah yes human preventative items.

“No need, Timelords are all sterilized, that way of procreating was seen as messy and for people of lower status,” he told her awkwardly.

“Really, cause you don’t seem to have a problem with the act of it,” Rose teased.

“Always a rebel me,” he replied with a wink before remembering they were in bed together, nude. “Shall we?” He asked awkwardly the passion of the moment gone. Rose just smiled and kissed him before slowly stroking him again ridding the situation of any awkwardness he felt and bringing the fire back into his groin and the fog back into his mind. She moved down slightly before lining him up at her entrance without breaking their kiss. She held him there until he slowly entered her remaining slow to give her time to adjust. She pulled back from their kiss a bit when he was about half way and pulled him down to she could kiss and nibble his neck. She found a particularly sensitive spot and he pushed in harder than anticipated seating himself all the way causing her to release his neck and hiss in a breath.

“I’m sorry Rose, did I hurt you?” He asked in panic moving up on his elbows to look at her face and make sure she was fine. The feel of her around him and the pleasure momentarily forgotten.

“No, no, I’m alright it’s just been a long time,” she told him. He was also much bigger than anyone else she’d been with but she didn’t tell him that not wanting to make his ego any larger than it already was. He still sat there up on his elbows looking down at her with concern and a little bit of fear written all over his face. She pulled him down and began kissing him then murmured reassurance against his lips, “I’m fine really, doesn’t hurt anymore now, it just stretched a bit fast and stung for a moment. Its fine now really, you can move.”

She kissed him again and wrapped her legs around his hips, feet resting at his bum as she encouraged him to move. He began thrusting slowly and she used her legs wrapped around his hips to counteract his movements. As he grew more confident his thrusts grew faster and not as gentle, hitting that spot just there inside her causing her to mewl and grind against him before she moaned his name when he did it again. He was kissing and nibbling her neck as he grew closer to completion and was sure Rose was close too but not as near as he was so he reached a hand down between them to where they were joined searching for that small bundle of nerves. He knew he found it when she moaned and arched her back off the bed and then felt her inner muscles flex around him.

Rose was close now and knew he was close from his erratic and uneven thrusts, she reached her hands up tangling her fingers in his hair as he continued to nibble at the spot where shoulder and neck met, she scratched his scalp causing him to make a sound very much like a cat purring then he moved his fingers just right against her clit making her inner muscles spasm. He repeated the motion after her reaction and she moaned his name as it quickly brought her to the edge and with one more thrust hitting that sweet, sweet spot she tipped over the edge, her inner walls fluttering around his member squeezing him as he continued with his short thrusts barely leaving her warmth. It only took a few more thrusts for him to fall over the edge, spilling into her, guiding himself through his orgasm before he collapsed next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her close to him.

“Wow,” Rose said after a few moments of catching her breath. The Doctor just silently chuckled and kissed her forehead.


	8. Sticks and Stones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please read the note and the end

**Chapter 8- Sticks and Stones**

**Doctor POV**

I wake up a few hours after we had finally gone to sleep and tried to gently disentangle myself from Rose. I finally get out from under her and roll off the bed as carefully as I can before searching the room for where my pants had gotten to. I found them half draped over the footboard of the bed and pulled them on. I grabbed one of the books I had brought from my ‘bigger on the inside’ bag and went toward the sliding glass door. I flip the lock on the sliding glass door and freeze when Rose begins to grumble, I look over to the bed as she rolls over and burrows further under the tangled sheets. I sigh when she stops moving and her breath stays slow and even, then open the door to go out onto the balcony.

I sit in one of the wrought iron chairs and get comfortable as I open my book to read until it’s time for humans to be up and functioning. When the sun begins to rise I go back into the room and grab a pair of swim trunks and a t-shirt before heading into the bathroom for a shower. I showered and dried before getting dressed and heading back out into the room. Rose was still laying in the bed with her back to me, the sheets tangled around her and her back bare, I couldn’t tell if she was asleep or awake so I walked quietly to the bed and rested my hand on her shoulder.

“Come on Rose, up you get,” I said rubbing my hand up and down her arm trying to gently wake her. She groaned and rolled over, stretching as she went, but looked up at me with wide open, awake eyes and an exaggerated pout.

“I don’t wanna get up and leave the room though,” she said, twisting her torso so her shoulders were flat on the bed and her hips were turned to the side giving be a view of both her breasts and bum as she continued to ‘stretch’, the minx. “I’ll show you what I wanna do though, just come back to bed,” she said with a smile as she caressed her hand over the back of her thigh and over her bare bum.

“As much as I would love to do that Rose,” I told her shoving my hands in my pockets and rocking on the balls of my feet. “You may not be all human anymore, but you still need to eat,” I told her as she turned over and started crawling toward me.

“Then order room service,” she told me sitting back on her heels on the edge of the bed in front of me and draped her arms around my neck. I just gave her a half smile and leaned forward placing a chaste kiss on her lips before pulling back and she pouted for a moment as I stood straight again.

“I would rather go sit at our usual restaurant,” I began as she leaned in and started placing gentle kisses along my neck. “On the balcony in the sunshine, where we can watch what’s happening around the resort,” I continued trying to act like she wasn’t affecting me, even though I felt like I may implode if she kept this up.

“That’s no fun,” she murmured against the edge of my jaw as she continued her trail of kisses.

“What’s no fun, is wasting a day of this vacation by staying in bed all day. We can do that for as long as you want when we get back to the TARDIS,” I said as she placed kisses along my cheek moving towards my lips.

“That’s a week away,” she pouted with her lips hovering just above mine, “besides what’s the harm of spending one day in bed,” she paused gently pressing her lips to mine before pulling away and looking up at me through her lashes, “making love,” she finished and kissed me again. Oh she was good, but it wasn’t going to work, not today at least. I gently rested both my hands on the small of her back, letting her thing she won for a moment, before I slid them over her bum and picked her up off the bed. She tried to hook her legs around my hips but I leaned them away from her, her legs falling straight. I gently sent her feet on the floor before pulling my lips away from hers.

“Get dressed Rose,” I told her as she looked up at me with a defeated pout.

“Fine, but I’m taking you up on your offer and not letting you out of bed after we get back to the TARDIS.” She said as she turned away. I quickly grabbed her hand, spinning her back around and pulling her flush against me.

“I would be more than a bit disappointed if you didn’t,” I whispered in her ear, moving my hands down her back and cupping her bum as she smiled and kissed me. I pulled away and smiled at the pout she was giving me, “get ready,” I told her with a nod toward the bathroom.

With a flirty smirk she turned and sauntered off to the bathroom swinging her hips as she went. She closed the door behind her and I sighed as I plopped down on the sofa and grabbed the paper with today’s activity schedule. I hear the shower start and set the paper down after skimming over it grabbing the remote and flipping the T.V. on. I flipped through the channels quickly settling on some random one that wasn’t news or infomercials and draped my arms across the back of the sofa as I waited. Looking around the room I noticed all the clothes laying in random places from last night, I sighed as I stood, first picking up her dress and going to the closet to hang it up. Once that was done I gathered up the rest of the clothes scattered across the floor and put them in the laundry bag Rose had brought with her.

The shower turns off after a few more minutes of me sitting and staring blankly at the TV. Rose emerges after another moment wrapped in one of the fluffy white towels, water beading on her legs and arms, some make up smeared under her eyes from melting off in the hot shower, her hair sending a slow stream of water trailing over her collarbone to be caught by the towel where it was wrapped around her chest. She just smiles and goes to the large dresser at the front of the room, pulling open the drawer she had put her things in. She grabbed what looked like a set of clothes and a swim suit before retreating back into the bathroom. I stay seated on the couch and listen to the faint sound of Rose’s hair dryer running and tip my head back looking out the sliding glass door at the palm trees and ocean, the palm fronds swaying in the breeze. I think about what we could do today and get lost in thoughts of music and sunshine and Rose.

The cushion on the sofa moves under a new weight, then there is a head resting on my shoulder and the lovely smell of Rose. I lift my head and kiss the top of hers, smelling the floral scent of her shampoo covered by the smell of her other hair products. I rest my cheek on the top of her head and stay that way for a few moments.

“Ready for breakfast?” I ask her before kissing the top of her head again. She groans before she stands and stretches, arching her back as she spins around. Her pink crop top sliding up and revealing the bottom of her ribs. I got up with a smile patting down the pocket of my striped swim trunks to make sure the room key was in them. Rose followed my hands with her gaze and quirked her brow at my clothes.

“What’s up with the stipes?” She asked pointing to my swim trunks.

“I used to wear a scarf with this pattern,” I told her and she scrunched up her nose looking at them before she looked up at me in surprise.

“I think I’ve seen it in the wardrobe room,” she said getting a far off look. “Its crazy long though, how tall were you?” She asked looking at me in confusion.

“I was pretty tall but it went almost to the floor. I was a bit off that time around,” I explained shrugging.

“That was the only time?” She asked raising her eyebrows.

“Oi!” I protested as her signature smile bloomed across her face and she turned away skipping toward the door, grabbing her beach bag on the way. I rolled my eyes and jogged after her since she was already headed down the hall. I grabbed her hand when I caught up with her half way to the elevator and we continued on down to breakfast.

 

Later we sat by the pool under an umbrella, I had my book propped in my lap and Rose was making sure she hadn’t missed any parts of herself with the sun lotion. She turned on her side, her turquoise bikini practically glowing in the sun as she stared at me.

“Yes?” I asked raising an eyebrow at her and closing the book in my lap.

“I dunno, I’m just so happy that I met you in that basement. I dread to think what my life would be like if I hadn’t met you, I can guess but it’s really not pretty.” Rose said with a sad smile.

“What do you mean? I mean you’re brilliant Rose, I bet you would have gone back and got your A levels, maybe gone to uni,” I speculated, Rose was completely brilliant she could have done anything she wanted to.

“No, I’d probably still be working in a shop, and definitely would have found myself another Jimmy Stone.” She said turning on her back and staring up at the umbrella shading her from the sun. That name sounded familiar, but I couldn’t place where I’d heard it before.

“Who is Jimmy Stone?” I asked her.

“The reason I never got my A levels. I met ‘im when I was 16, he played guitar in a band, and at first I felt special and lucky that he noticed me at all.” She began and I nodded at her to continue when she paused. “He didn’t like it when I was at school, cause there were too many guys there, so I left, mum wasn’t having that though so I moved in with him. Well being a musician doesn’t always pay the bills, especially when you’re using your gig money to get pissed after, so that’s when I started working at Henrik’s. If we didn’t have enough money for rent, it was _always_ my fault and he would always yell at me for it, how I shouldn’t have so much chips or didn’t need those earrings I bought from work. Well it got worse and worse, he wouldn’t let me talk to my friends, and one day I went to meet him after a show and caught ‘im doing some bimbo in the alleyway. I ran back home and called Mickey to ask him what to do, he told me to leave, that I could come to his place but that’s when Jimmy walked in,” she took in a shaky breath and I just sat there, frozen, trying to to run to the TARDIS to teach this guy what a privilege it is to even have Rose Tyler share the same proximity as him. “He got pissed and though _I_ was cheating on him, he smacked me, and punched me, called me a whore, said I wasn’t just a piece of garbage, and he put my head through the wall, I can’t remember what happened after that. When I woke up he was gone, along with all our furniture and most of my jewelry.” She finished and wiped a lone tear off her face.

“What did you do then?” I asked her gently.

“Called Mickey, told him where I was, he called mum and brought her with him. They took me to the hospital to get me checked out, I had a concussion and a black eye, my lip was split and I had a few more bruises around my ribs, the Doctors said it looked like I’d been kicked but I don’t remember it. Mum and Mickey took me back to the flat and Mickey went to Jimmy’s to round up my clothes and anything else that he hadn’t taken. I never did find out why he left though it was his flat,” Rose said smiling a little now.

“I had no idea Rose, you know what though, this just makes you stronger and more beautiful. It shows that you can get through anything.” I told her stroking her cheek.

“I feel a lot better now that I’ve told you about this,” she giggled, “the only other person I told was Jack.” She smiled and I must have looked offended because she frowned, “I told him cause he was playing with my hair one night and noticed the scar from where the drywall cut into my scalp.”

“Well I’m glad you told me, like you said a few days ago, it shows you trust me, you trust me with things about your past that scare you and scar you but are ultimately still a part of you,” I smiled, then stood up and held my hand out to her, she looked confused and I just grinned some more. “Come on, we’re gonna go for a swim, get away from the negativity, be happy and together,” I explained and she smiled taking my hand.

I pulled her to her feet and we walked together to the edge of the pool, she let go of my hand and walked right into the water dipping down so she was submerged up to her neck. She spun around and let herself float backwards deeper into the water as I followed her in. I caught up and wrapped my arms around her waist, placing a gentle kiss on her lips, she grinned and kissed me as I walked us out toward the middle of the pool. She nuzzled the corner of my jaw with her nose and I spun us around so that she was floating over me, making her pull back and giggle.

We spent the rest of the day playing in the water and laying in the sun. We ate and danced at the club that evening, then _danced_ after we returned to the room. I had a theory about why Jimmy Stone had taken off and it had to do with an ex-time agent, his vortex manipulator, and his brother like protectiveness over Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about taking so long on this, I'm not the best with long drawn out free form, plus I have tons of ideas for the rest of it and the S3 rewrite, so I'm thinking of skipping over the rest of their vacation and doing a couple of chapters of them on the TARDIS then Smith & Jones, (&Tyler). Let me know if that's ok with you, if not I'll do maybe one more chapter of their vacation. 
> 
> As you can tell, this is my take on Rose's infamous relationship with Jimmy Stone, we don't know much about it other than Rose mentioning it, (and her lack of A levels) in the very first episode of the reboot. I believe Jackie also mentions it in Aliens of London/World War Three, when Rose returns from being missing for 12 months.
> 
> Domestic Violence is something I am very passionate about, my mother was abused by her ex husband, and he tried to kill her when they were separated and he received divorce papers. It was an awful thing having to witness what he was doing to my mom physically and emotionally, as well as my brother and I, so remember don't stand by, don't believe 'oh I fell and hit my eye on the counter' but also don't confront them, breach the subject gently, you wouldn't just walk up to a dog whose been abused and neglected and start trying to playfully rough house with it. If you are a victim and don't know what to do, please PM me I would love to give you advice on what to do and how to do things right. Ok rant over
> 
> Alright babes, leave a comment kudo's and don't forget to subscribe if you enjoy this story.


	9. Double Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So 2 chapters a little over a week apart, I am on fire right now. Hopefully with the New Year and my recently improved mood this will be the norm but no promises. I want to thank RavenAthos on FF.net for the suggestion, which is what I used and sort of what I was leaning towards. So here we are entering our S3 rewrite and for people who have an opinion about Martha Jones, whether its good or bad, I am trying to reconfigure her reasons for running off with them that isn't infatuation with the Doctor. I don't feel strongly about Martha either way, i think she was a strong female lead like all the others, and she did some pretty amazing things. I don't like how she acted whenever he was a bit heartbroken or how she threw herself at him at times, but that was the writers, so please be gentle. Although it may just be my hardcore love of tenxrose that made me think that.   
> Anyway as always, leave a kudos, comment, and subscribe if you would like notifications when I update this fic.

**Chapter 9- Double Trouble**

**Third Person POV**

**Day 14 (The morning they leave)**

They are both running around the hotel room, each trying to get their belongings together. They leave today, and check out time is in 15 minutes. The Doctor says it’s Rose’s fault she distracted him while he’d been very innocently trying to take a shower, one thing lead to another and they were both exiting the shower an hour later. Rose of course blames the Doctor, saying since he is a Time Lord he should be better at time management. They both said they would get up early and pack up their belongings in the morning the night before, but that was not going too well.

“Doctor, have you seen my knickers?” Rose asked, holding two handfuls of them, twisting her hands around to make sure she didn’t miss the pair she was looking for.

“No Rose, why would I have your knickers?” The Doctor asked distractedly sounding a bit offended as he came out of the bathroom with swim trunks he’d left in there to dry and forgotten about.

“I didn’t say you had them Doctor, I’m asking if you’ve seen them. The red ones I was wearing yesterday, they’ve disappeared.” She explained looking over near the sitting area in case they’d gotten flung somewhere.

“Check near the bed, that’s where you took them off,” he smirked, throwing a wink in her direction.

“I’ve checked all around _and_ under the bed,” she told him, coming back out from the bathroom and shoving swimwear and her cosmetic case into her bag.

“Well did you check in it?” he asked pulling the white sheets back and pulling out the red knickers that had gotten kicked down to the foot of the bed overnight. He dangled them off one finger, grinning triumphantly. Rose frowned at him and snatched her knickers from his finger, shoving them in her bag.

She rushed back into the bathroom to grab the rest of her things while the Doctor shoved his many books into his transdimentional bag. Rose came back into the room, arms full of hair products and tools, which she dumped unceremoniously into her duffel. With another once over of the room, she zipped up the large duffel and turned to the Doctor.

“Are you ready?” She asked adjusting the denim skirt that had ridden up while she was rushing around the room. The Doctor thought for a moment before nodding. “You have your sonic, you psychic paper?” She inquired. He patted down the pockets of his brown pinstripe suit.

“Yep,” he answered, popping the ‘p’. He zipped his own bag and slung it over his shoulder, taking Rose’s from her and grabbing her hand. They exited the room for the last time and let the door swing closed behind them heading to the lifts.

They walked in silence to the lobby, heading to the line free reception desk. The same woman who’d checked them in stood there and waved them forward. Her dress now was a pale pink and there was a flower clip tucking her hair behind her ear.

“Checking out?” She asked as the Doctor slid the two key cards across the counter to her. “Room number?” She asked then.

“533,” the Doctor responded quickly. She began tapping the keys as she stared at the screen under the counter.

“Ok, it seems there are several charges to settle, from the spa, a catamaran excursion, a hiking excursion, and some charges from the boutique. Would you like to make sure they’re correct?” She explained in a smooth professional voice.

“No, that’s alright just put it on the card the room’s booked under.” He nodded.

“Alright, just one moment,” she responded and went back to tapping on her keyboard. “You are all set, safe travels and I hope you enjoyed your stay at the Grand Palm Resort,” the receptionist said a few moments later and waved before heading into the back room.

“Allonsy Rose Tyler,” the Doctor told her pulling her by the hand toward the main doors of the resort. She giggled as he hurried down the path to the TARDIS, it was obvious the last couple of days he’d been beginning to go stir crazy having been in the same place for so long.

They walked along the grass next to the driveway so they weren’t hit by any cars as the TARDIS came into view, between two palm trees next to the car park where they’d left it. Rose pulled the chain over her head and held the key ready to open the door as they approached. She stuck the key in the lock while the Doctor stood beside her bouncing on the balls of his feet, Rose turned the key and pushed open the door. Stepping into the console room and removing her key again, putting it back around her neck where it belonged.

The Doctor bounded up the ramp to the console, barely waiting for her to close the door before he flipped the dematerialization lever sending them back into the vortex. The TARDIS hummed in greeting as the Doctor began to dance around turning dials and flipping levers. Rose headed up the ramp and stood by the jump seat where he had carelessly flung their bags before sending them spinning off into the time vortex.

“So where to first Rose Tyler, Barcelona, Midnight, Androzani Major, or maybe the largest library in the universe!” The Doctor babbled as he continued toying with the console. Rose slowly snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, placing a gentle kiss against his shoulder blade. He froze and she bit her lip trying not to laugh at his reaction.

“I was thinking we would maybe stop off at the galley for some breakfast, since we didn’t get any, on our way to my bedroom seeing as you have a promise to keep.” She purred in his ear before placing a gentle kiss against his neck.

“Promise?” He asked, his voice cracking.

“Yes, I didn’t waste a single day of this vacation, no matter how much I wanted to and you promised I could waste as much time as I wanted back on the TARDIS.” Rose answered grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the corridor.

“Time is relative in the TARDIS,” he answered pulling on his ear as he thought about what she had planned for them.

 

Hours later the Doctor was walking through the corridor, in his pants, carrying a tray of steaming food. Rose was in bed asleep, or had been when he left the room and he had dozed off for about an hour before he decided it was time to feed them and headed for the galley. As he rounded the corner the corridor lights had gone dim and he could see the door to Rose’s room left open a crack. Well he guessed it was there room now, or at least that’s what the TARDIS had decided.

Her room had changed since before they left for their little vacation, instead of a small double bed with teal sheets and pink accents, there was a luxuriously large bed with a golden duvet covered in a swirling navy pattern and fluffy navy pillows. Her small wooden wardrobe and chest of drawers, replaced by two dressers and a walk in closet. A bookshelf, filled with his latest reads and her favorites, sat against the wall near his favorite arm chair and a small sofa perched in front of a large fireplace. Her vanity had been moved into the expanded on suite, with a larger counter space, tiled shower stall and a tub big enough for 2. He would think the TARDIS was hinting that this room was meant for both of them now, well that and the fact that his room was gone (he’d looked on the way to the galley).

He pushed the door open with his foot then kicked it closed again as he made his way into the room. Rose was still sleeping in the bed, laying awkwardly sprawled out on her stomach. He set the tray of food down on the bedside table and climbed onto the bed, crawling over to her slowly so he didn’t jostle her awake. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her spine right between her shoulder blades. She grumbled sleepily, moving her hand so it covered her face. He moved up placing another kiss at the base of her neck, she grumbled again, this time rolling over onto her side and curling up into a ball.

“Come on sleeping beauty time to wake up. I brought you something to eat, and it might just be your favorite.” He murmured in her ear, earning another groan. This time she rubbed at her eyes before sitting up, her hair in her face and body bare. She pushed her hair back and looked around quickly grabbing a t-shirt that didn’t belong to her and tossing it on.

“There better be some chips or I’m going right back to sleep.” She grumbled and he chuckled as he grabbed the tray and set it down in front of her, sitting on the other side of it. She grabbed her plate of chips that had been sitting on the counter when he’d gone to the galley, courtesy of the TARDIS. He grabbed his own toast and jam, sitting across from her as they both ate in silence. He watched as Rose seemed to become more and more aware with every bite her whiskey brown eyes smiling when they realized he was staring at her.

“So what are we gonna do?” She asked setting her now finished plate of chips back on the tray and grabbing her favorite mug that was still steaming and full of tea. He shrugged as he took a bite of banana, she just smiled as she took another sip of tea. The Doctor finished his banana and Rose set her tea back down. He moved the tray to the other side of the bed and began crawling towards her.

“So I was thinking,” he began, getting closer so she had to lean back, “that we could maybe,” he continued, kissing her cheek making her giggle. “Get dressed and put the TARDIS on random, see where it takes us,” he finished and she laughed.

“Ok let’s do it,” she agreed with a kiss. She hopped out of the bed and strolled straight into the en suite, she was sure she was itching for an adventure just as much as he was.

 

An hour later she strolled into the console room, her hair back to its usual straight look and gone were the shorts and bikinis from tropical weather, back were her jeans and trainers. She froze at the top of the steps to the corridor when she saw the Doctor sitting in the jump seat in a _blue_ suit.

“What are you wearing?” She asked looking over his slim frame at the white oxford, red tie and blue suit. Even his converse were no longer the worn white pair, it was a pair of crisp clean red ones. She looked down at her own black ones, the white toes scuffed and dirty, the canvas obviously well worn.

“The TARDIS hid all of my brown suits,” he grumbled, glaring at the console.

“Seriously?” Rose asked trying not to laugh. “Alright so where are we going,” she changed the subject, skipping up the steps and around the grating.

“Don’t know, was just gonna put the TARDIS on random and see what kind of trouble she can get us into.” He simply pushed a few buttons and flipped the materialization lever and the TARDIS jolted to a halt as they exited the time vortex. The TARDIS stopped moving and they let go of the console, Rose glanced over at the Doctor and found him grinning at her and she beamed back before running down the ramp to the door. He followed close behind as they stepped out onto the city sidewalk. Rose spun around looking at her surroundings obviously disappointed.

“What? Seriously, we’re in London, that’s Royal Hope Hospital,” Rose said pointing at the tall building they had parked next to. “Hang on a minute, what are those things?” She asked running toward the building in the early evening chill. The Doctor followed after her as she approached one of the several large metal coils they could see lining this side of the hospital. “I passed by here all the time growing up, these are new, unless we’re like a hundred years in the future.”

“Plasma coils, looks like they’ve been building charge for at least a few days. I’d say they have at least enough power for a trip to the moon and half way back.” The Doctor placed his specs on the end of his nose. He looked around and grabbed a discarded newspaper from a nearby bench checking the date. “Yep, March 2007 humans definitely shouldn’t have this sort of technology yet. Shall we find out what’s behind this?” He asked reaching his hand out for hers and wiggling his fingers.

“Let’s go,” She smiled taking his hand and heading off toward the door.


	10. Smith Jones & Tyler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I just want to say thank you so much for reading my fanfiction. Let me know what you think of this first half of this episode rewrite, it was actually a lot of fun. I have something in store for the next part of the episode that switches up what happened in the show that I hope will shock you, so hopefully now that I've told you I won't get nervous and scrap it. As always kudos or comment and don't forget to subscribe so you get email notifications when I post an update.

**Chapter 10- Smith Jones & Tyler**

**Smith and Jones pt1**

**Third Person POV**

They’d been in the hospital for hours, after walking around and making sure no other buildings had any plasma coils around them the Doctor and Rose went into the hospital and got him admitted. They’d been here for what felt like forever and it was nearing midnight, luckily they’d decided to keep him for observation since he’d been complaining of stomach pains. He was laying in the hospital bed in a pair of striped jim jams and Rose was sitting in a lightly cushioned chair next to the bed picking at her cuticles.

“I still don’t know why you’re the one pretendin’ to be sick, what if they realize you’re an alien cause you have two hearts and they decide to give you to the government to dissect you,” Rose whispered to him, his plan still making her nervous.

“Well you’re technically dead, since you decided it would be better not to get your name taken off the list, you’re missing and presumed dead. If they put your name into one of their computers it’s going to cause a problem and a lot of questions about you, where you’ve been and where your mum is. If they hear the other heart, they’ll either think it’s their stethoscope malfunctioning or I have a weird arrhythmia,” he whispered back and squeezed her hand.

In all honesty the whispering wasn’t totally necessary, the nurse’s station was all the way on the other end of the hall and the man in the curtained section beside them was snoring so loud no one else would have been able to hear them. When they’d finished checking no other buildings had any plasma coils they’d made a plan to get one of them admitted, Rose had thought it would have been her, but the Doctor insisted he do it and refused to tell her why. She just rolled her eyes and followed him into the waiting room as he filled out the papers and wrote that she was his ‘wife’. If anyone asked, Rose would deny that it made her a bit giddy like some 14 year old with a crush, but it had made her stomach do flips and her cheeks heat up. Even though he had just put her down as that so they would let her stay with him.

“So, are those things outside still charging?” Rose asked picking at her cuticles again. The Doctor pulled out his sonic and pushed the button, letting it whir for a few seconds before squinting at it.

“Yep, but they’re almost fully charged,” he replied putting the sonic back where he’d tucked it into the breast pocket of his jimjams.

“So whatever is going to happen, it’ll be soon,” she hoped out loud.

“Probably in the morning, why don’t you try and rest a little,” he suggested, grabbing the hand that she had been picking at her nails with. She looked up at him with a frown he’d seen many times, most of them when they’d taken those jobs working undercover at a school and she’d gotten stuck working as a dinner lady. She scooted her chair closer to the bed after a moment and leaned her head against his shoulder, realizing just how tired she was, and closed her eyes.

 

The privacy curtain was pulled opened making Rose jump up from where she’d been sleeping on the Doctors shoulder. It hadn’t been a sound sleep and she had a horrible crick in her neck now, but she’d gotten a good amount of rest. She opened her eyes to see an older gentleman and a large group of people in lab coats, she was guessing they were medical students, all staring at them.

“Now then Mr. Smith, Mrs. Smith a very good morning to you. How are you today?” The older gentleman in the suit greeted. While the young black woman next to him stared with a look of surprise.

“Oh not so bad still a bit, ya know, blah,” the Doctor so articulately explained with a sudden far off look and Rose tried not to laugh.

“John Smith, admitted yesterday with severe abdominal pains. Jones why don’t you see what you can find,” he explained to the group then requested the girl standing next to him who was still staring at the Doctor. “Amaze me,” he added under his breath. She smiled and began her walk to the other side of the bed to examine him.

“That wasn’t very clever running around outside was it,” the woman commented, making Rose and the Doctor perk up.

“Sorry?” The Doctor asked, confused but intrigued.

“On Chancellor Street this morning,” she continued as she fiddled with some of her instruments, “You came up to me and took your tie off.”

“Really?” He asked, then looked at Rose, “what’d I do that for?”

“I dunno you just did,” she told him, looking uncomfortable as she removed her stethoscope from around her neck.

“Not me, I was here in bed,” he nodded, “ask Rose, or the nurses,” he added and Rose gave a nod of agreement.

“Well that’s weird cause it looked like you, have you got a brother?” the young woman asked leaning on the guard rail of the bed, confused now.

“No, not anymore just me,” the Doctor replied sounding quiet and innocent but Rose could hear the sadness being hidden beneath.

“As time passes I grow ever more weary Miss Jones,” the older gentleman singsonged to the young doctor and Rose sat as patiently as she could while the medical student prepared her stethoscope.

“Sorry,” the woman apologized and placed the stems in her ears, “right,” she added as she placed the stethoscope against his chest and she looked confused while the Doctor smirked and Rose chewed on her lip anxiously. The young woman’s eyes widened and she moved the stethoscope to the other side of his chest as the Doctor winked at her.

“I weep for future generations, are you having trouble locating the heart Miss Jones?” The older man asked and the Doctor and Rose looked at her with a playful challenge in their eyes.

“Um, I don’t know,” the young woman said looking a bit dazed, “stomach cramps,” she suggested almost half-heartedly.

“That is a symptom not a diagnosis,” the man replied with a pained looking smile, “and you rather failed basic techniques by not consulting first with the patients chart,” he continued strolling to the end of the bed and picking up the clip board, it shocked him and he dropped it onto the foot of the bed by the Doctors feet. Rose glanced at the Doctor nervously but he just stared uninterested at the clip board.

“That happened to me this morning,” Miss Jones said.

“I had the same thing happen to me on the door handle,” a young man added.

“And me in the lift,” a woman chimed in.

“That’s only to be expected,” the doctor brushed it off, grabbing the clip board again, “there’s a thunderstorm moving in and lightening is a form of static electricity, as it was proven by,” he paused looking at the group of students to answer, “anyone?” he asked when they all just stared at him.

“Benjamin Franklin,” the Doctor answered staring at him with wide eyes.

“Correct,” the man nodded impressed.

“My mate Ben, that was a day and a half, I got rope burns off that kite and then I got soaked, and then I got electrocuted,” the Doctor babbled before smiling and looking around at the group of students, who were looking at him in concern.

“He’s just messing with ya,” Rose chimed in squeezing his hand and smiling up at the doctor.

“Right, moving on,” the medical man said, hanging the clipboard back up and walking off with his students trailing behind him. The Doctor grinned, watching as they walked away before turning to Rose, missing the medical doctor suggesting to the nurse a visit from psychiatric.

“What are you doing, you’re gonna get sectioned,” Rose whispered at him with as much force as she could.

“What?” the Doctor asked innocently. The young woman who had performed his exam glanced back at them with a grin and they both smiled back. They rounded the corner and Rose looked at the Doctor wondering what they would do now. “Fancy a walk around the ward?” He asked her with a grin, throwing the thin blanket off his legs.

“Of course,” she answered with a smile, kicking him the slippers one of the nurses had left for him. He slipped them on his feet and grabbed Roses hand and began to walk toward the main hallway. “We’re just gonna go for a walk, stretch our legs a bit,” she informed the nurse as they passed him.

They walked down the hall until the Doctor pulled her toward a door that read ‘restricted access hospital personnel only’. They walked down the thin hallway looking into all the doorways and continuing on past computer labs, file rooms and empty offices. They stopped near a door where they heard a familiar voice before continuing, pausing in front of the door for only a second when they realized Miss Jones was looking right at them before hurrying away. They saw a window at the end of the hallway and noticed it was a total downpour and they couldn’t see anything other than the blurry shape of the other buildings.

“Hang on, that doesn’t look right,” Rose said, pulling the Doctor toward the window, “Doctor it’s going up.”

“Well I guess it’s time to meet whoever put those plasma coils there,” the Doctor replied in his usual calm demeanor, shoving his hand into the pocket of his dressing gown before looking down at himself, “not dressed like this though,” he grabbed her hand and took off  down the hall back toward his makeshift room. As they ran, the building began to shake violently throwing Rose off her feet and making the Doctor trip. They got back to their feet after the shaking had stopped and walked through the hall as others began to scream and panic, Rose looked into one of the rooms and saw through the window the Earth suspended in the air and landscape that looked like photographs she’d seen of the moon. They entered the area the Doctor had been put in and made their way toward his bed.

“We’re on the moon,” Rose told him flatly, looking up at him in a way that reminded him of when she first started traveling with him.

“Yeah,” he replied with a smile.

“Okay,” she returned and grinned back, walking toward the large window as he grabbed the privacy curtain. That’s when Miss Jones walked in with another student trailing behind her.

“Alright everyone, back to bed we’ve got an emergency but we’ll sort it out,” she ordered in a calm and commanding voice that left no room for debate, the Doctor noticed as he pulled his curtain shut to get dressed. She rushed over to the large window where Rose was leaning against the frame and staring out at the landscape in front of her smiling.

“It’s real,” the young woman said in wonder, “it’s really real, hold on,” she continued and got a curious look as she reached for the window Rose watched with interest noting how calm and collected she was while her friend was a puddle of tears.

“Don’t,” the other woman jumped forwards at Miss Jones grabbing her hand and pulling it away from the window, “we’ll lose all the air,” she sobbed in panic.

“But they’re not exactly air tight, if it was gonna get sucked out it would have happened straight away but it didn’t,” the woman explained to her friend and Rose pushed herself off from her position leaning against the window frame impressed by the girls logic. “So how come.”

“Very good point,” the Doctor said as he threw the curtain opened dramatically and Rose tried not to laugh, “Brilliant in fact, what was your name?”

“Martha,” she responded with a shy smile at the praise.

“And it was Jones wasn’t it?” Rose asked stepping up beside the Doctor as the woman smiled and nodded at her.

“Well Martha Jones, the question is how are we still breathing,” the Doctor grinned rushing up to the window and fiddling with it, sticking his tongue out in concentration.

“We can’t be,” Martha’s friend sobbed as Rose followed behind him.

“Well obviously we are so don’t waste my time,” the Doctor snapped at the frightened young woman.

“Doctor,” Rose scolded him before she smiled sympathetically at the young woman.

“So Martha, what have we got is there a balcony on this floor or a veranda,” he asked the medical student while Rose peeked over his shoulder out the window.

“By the patients lounge yeah,” Martha responded nonchalantly.

He turned around towards Rose and stared down at her with one eyebrow raised, “fancy going out?” he asked.

“Of course,” Rose answered with a small smile before turning toward Martha, “you fancy a trip to the moon?” she asked with her signature grin.

“Okay,” she answered simply.

“We might die,” the Doctor tested.

“We might not,” she answered coolly making the Doctor and Rose grin.

“Good, come on then,” Rose called taking the Doctors hand as they began to walk.

“Not her though she’ll hold us up,” the Doctor pointed at Martha’s friend as they headed toward the door. They heard Martha whisper something to her friend before the sound of her heels followed them out into the main hallway. The trio made their way to the patients lounge then Martha led them to a set of glass double doors. The Doctor and Rose each grabbed one of the handles and looked at each other before pushing the doors open, the three of them stepped through the doorway out onto the balcony that now looked over the landscape of the moon and the view of the Earth in the sky instead of the busy London sidewalk it normally looked out on.

“We’ve got air,” Martha said shakily, “how does that work,” she wondered as she looked at the unfamiliar landscape surrounding them.

“Just be glad it does,” the Doctor responded as they leaned against the edge of the balcony and Rose rested her head on his shoulder.

“I’ve got a party tonight,” Martha murmured not taking her eyes off the Earth floating in the sky, “it’s my brother’s twenty-first. My mother’s gonna be really, really,” she started sounding like she was choking back tears.

“You okay?” Rose asked gently.

“Yeah,” Martha responded quickly.

“You sure?” The Doctor asked.

“Yeah,” she responded again.

“Do you wanna go back in?” He added.

“No way,” she answered quickly, “I mean we could die any minute, but all the same,” she continued then paused.

“It’s beautiful,” Rose finished for her still staring up at the earth where it hung suspended in space.

“Yeah,” Martha agreed in a whisper.

“Do you think,” the Doctor grinned, looking out at the landscape and wrapped his arm around Rose’s shoulder.

“How many people want to go to the moon,” Martha nearly shouted as she grinned, “and here we are.”

“Standing in the Earth light,” the Doctor added before kissing the top of Roses head.

“What do you think happened?” Martha asked after a moment of silence.

“What do you think?” He shot right back.

“Extraterrestrial, got to be,” she answered with a nod, “I don’t know a few years ago that would have sounded mad, but these days,” she shook her head, “that space ship flying into big ben, Christmas, those Cybermen things,” she went on then paused to let out a shaky breath.

“I had a cousin, Adeola,” she began again and Rose really looked at the girls face for the first time, “she worked at Canary Wharf, never came home.”

“I’m sorry,” the Doctor and Rose murmured sadly in unison.

“Yeah,” she nodded.

“We were there,” Rose whispered, “in the battle, I lost my mum,” she told the medical student.

“I promise you Mr. and Mrs. Smith, we will find a way out,” Martha reassured them, “if we can travel to the moon then we can travel back, there’s got to be a way.”

“It’s not Smith, that’s not my real name,” the Doctor told her pacing around the balcony, looking down at the cement. Rose watched him and caught on to what he was doing and began looking around.

“Who are you then?” She asked.

“I’m the Doctor,” he answered looking up at her.

“Yeah, me too if I can pass my exams,” Martha laughed, “what is it then Doctor Smith.”

“No just the Doctor,” Rose answered still searching the ground.

“How do you mean just the Doctor?” Martha asked.

“Just, the Doctor,” he answered like it was obvious.

“What you seriously call him the Doctor?” Martha asked leaning over to look at Rose.

“Well yeah,” she answered only taking a moment to glance up at her.

“Well I’m not,” Martha snapped, “as far as I’m concerned you’ve got to earn that title,” she informed him.

“You’d better start then,” Rose told him, holding her hand out so she could give him something. He opened his flat and she dropped a small stone into his palm. He looked up at her face after seeing the stone and gave her a large grin.

“Let’s have a look then, there must be some sort of,” he began then pause as he chucked the pebble. It hit something and cause a ripple of blue waves, “force field,” he said seriously, “keeping the air in.”

“If that’s like a bubble sealing us in that means this is the only air we’ve got,” Martha said staring at the spot where the stone had hit the force field, “what happens when it runs out?” she asked looking up at him.

“How many people in this hospital?” he asked her.

“I dunno a thousand,” she guessed with a shrug.

“One thousand people suffocating,” he said through clenched teeth.

“Why would anyone do that?” Martha asked in disbelief.

“Is that even what their plan is?” Rose asked when they heard the sound of engines approaching.

“Heads up, ask then yourself,” he told them as three giant column like spaceships glided over the hospital before coming down and landing on the surface of the moon.

“Aliens, that’s aliens, real proper aliens,” Martha said in disbelief.

“Judoon,” the Doctor spat.

“So nothing good,” Rose rolled her eyes.

“No, nothing good,” the Doctor agreed with her.

“But Doctor how long do you think the air will last?” Rose asked him then as they watched Rows of Judoon unload from their ships.

“I dunno, maybe an hour,” he guessed shrugging.

“Okay, an hour to figure out what the Judoon want and save the day,” Rose nodded looking out at the ‘troops’ of Judoon marching toward the hospital, “we’ve done it in less,” she shrugged and smiled up at the Doctor who grinned right back.

“Martha, is there somewhere we can watch what they’re doing without actually coming in contact with them yet?” The Doctor asked Martha who was still staring at the approaching figures of the Judoon.

“Uh, yeah the mezzanine level, it overlooks the lobby,” she murmured not even looking at them.

“Care to show us the way?” the Doctor asked. Martha looked over at them before nodding and re-entering the hospital, making her way down the hall and to the stairs. They exited the stairway and crept down the oddly quiet hallway to the balcony overlooking the main lobby of the hospital where they crouched behind a cluster of potted plants and looked down at the chaos that was already taking place.

“Oh look down there Rose they’ve got a little shop,” he commented to Rose before looking at Martha, “I like a little shop,” he informed her.

“Never mind that, what are Judoon?” Martha asked sounding annoyed at his distraction from the problem at hand.

“They’re like police, well police for hire, they’re more like interplanetary thugs,” the Doctor informed both Martha and Rose.

“And they brought us to the moon?” she asked to be sure.

“Neutral territory, according to intergalactic law they’ve got no jurisdiction over the Earth so they isolated it,” the Doctor explained.

“So that rain and lightning, that was them?” Rose asked pointing down at the aliens in black armor.

“Yeah that was them,” the Doctor answered, “they used an H2O scoop.”

“What are you on about galactic law, where’d you get that from,” Martha laughed. Then looked over where they had been to notice Rose and the Doctor had moved around the corner and she followed crouching down next to the Doctor again. “If they’re police are we under arrest? Are we trespassing on the moon or something,” she said making a weird face at her own suggestion as she peaked over the ledge.

“No, but I like that, good thinking,” the Doctor praised and Rose smiled at her, she liked this girl, “I wish it were that simple, they’re making a catalog which means they’re after something non-human, which is very bad news for me,” he babbled as he watched the Judoon catalog patients and employees.

“Why?” Martha whispered, confused. The Doctor and Rose just turned and stared at her, they were honestly shocked she hadn’t figured it out yet, she turned her head toward them and stared for a moment before she got an almost exasperated look, “oh you’re kidding me,” she said flatly and the Doctor quirked a brow at her, “don’t be ridiculous,” she added and they both kept staring at her silently, “stop looking at me like that.”

“Come on then,” the Doctor whispered as he stood up and Rose followed as they walked away and Martha ran after them a few seconds later. They ran through the halls Rose and the Doctor hand in hand and Martha following behind them as they walked around people sitting in the hallway. They found an empty ward and rushed over to the nurses station, the Doctor immediately sitting down in front of the computer.

“Can you tell us what the Judoon are doing Martha?” the Doctor asked and she nodded before rushing back out into the main hall.

“Doctor, what will their scanners identify me as?” Rose asked when they were alone as the Doctor pulled out the sonic and began trying to gain access to the computer.

“Honestly Rose, I have no idea,” he told her truthfully. She was technically no longer human but her DNA didn’t match that of any identifiable species and was still closer to human than anything else, “you are truly one of a kind,” he told her with a gentle smile as he placed a light kiss on her cheek.

“So, what do you think about Miss Jones?” Rose asked, but before he was able to reply the topic of the discussion entered the room.

“They’ve reached the third floor,” she informed them leaning against the desk, “what’s that thing?” she asked nodding toward the sonic.

“Sonic screwdriver,” the Doctor answered absently, his brow crinkling in frustration at his inability to gain access to the computer files.

“Well if you’re not going to answer me properly,” she rolled her eyes.

“No really it is,” Rose informed her, “it’s a screwdriver, and it’s sonic,” she grinned at her lame explanation of the device.

“What else have you got, a laser spanner,” Martha joked waving her hands in front of her and Rose just smiled.

“I did, but it was stolen by Emily Pankhurst, cheeky woman,” he answered completely serious before lowering the sonic and whacking the side of the computer monitor, “what’s wrong with this computer! The Judoon must have locked it down. Judoon platoon upon the moon. Cause we were just traveling past I swear we weren’t looking for trouble, well maybe a bit but not this much, and she noticed these plasma coils around the hospital. That lightning those are plasma coils been building up around the hospital for two days, so I checked in I thought something was going on inside, turns out the plasma coils were the Judoon up above.” He babbled and ran his fingers through his hair repeatedly as he spoke making it stick up in the most hilarious way Rose had ever seen.

“So what are they looking for?” Martha asked.

“Something that looks human but isn’t,” the Doctor answered as he began typing at the keyboard trying to gain access to the unreachable files.

“Like you, apparently,” she smirked.

“Like me,” he answered then looked at her, “but not me.”

“Haven’t they got a photo,” she stated.

“Eh, it might be a shape changer,” the Doctor grumbled as he continued to type and Rose watched from her spot leaning on the other side of the nurses station chewing on her lip as she tried not to laugh at his hair.

“Well if it is can’t you just leave the Judoon to find it?” Martha asked and Rose just pursed her lips knowing things were never that simple.

“If they declare the hospital guilty of harboring a fugitive, they’ll sentence it to execution,” he explained quickly and Rose began picking at her cuticles anxiously.

“All of us?” Martha asked in disbelief.

“Yeah,” Rose answered flatly, peaking down at the screen of the computer where the Doctor was still typing furiously, “that’s why we have to find it first,”

“OH!” the Doctor shouted and whacked the monitor, making Martha jump, but Rose didn’t even flinch since she was used too his behavior, “you see they’re thick Judoon are thick, they are completely thick, they wiped the records,” he shouted, then continued at a normal volume, “oh that’s clever.”

“What are we looking for?” Rose asked him.

“I don’t know,” he began, running his hands through his hair again, “say any patient admitted in the last week with unusual symptoms,” he answered then lunged forward at the computer, “maybe there’s a backup.”

“Just keep working, I’ll go ask Mr. Stoker, he might know,” Martha told them as she walked out of the ward. As soon as she was gone Rose began laughing hysterically making him look up at her in confusion.

“What?” he asked when she didn’t stop.

“It’s just your hair, it’s looked so ridiculous this whole time and you keep messing with it and making it even worse,” she explained through her giggles as the Doctor pouted while he continued to sonic the computer.

“Oh, I did it!” he exclaimed excitedly after a minute and Rose grinned.

“I’ll go tell Martha,” Rose told him and turned to the door as the Doctor scrolled through hospital records.


	11. Fugitives and Thieves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all I hope you love the big changes I made to this episode, I had so much fun writing it that I actually did all this in one sitting. I've been sitting her for at least 5 hours, it's 1 am and I'm super tired, so I hope you enjoy and there aren't too many mistakes. As always leave a kudos and a comment, and don't forget to subscribe if you like this story and want to be notified when I update it.

**Chapter 11- Fugitives and Thieves**

**Third person POV**

**Smith and Jones pt2**

**I do not own Doctor Who or any recognizable dialogue from this chapter or any other it is the property of the BBC**

Rose rounded the corner to see Martha running towards her, she quickened her pace so she would meet her in the middle of the hallway, but Martha seemed like she was in a hurry.

“He restored the backup,” Rose told her when they collided from Martha’s hurried pace.

“I found her,” Martha interrupted her voice sounding more panicked than it had this whole time.

“What?” Rose asked confused and then there was a loud crash from behind Martha. Rose looked up to see what looked like a man in full motorcycle gear coming towards them as it stepped over the door it had knocked off the hinges, “RUN!” Rose shouted and grabbed the medical students hand as she pulled her back the way she’d come from to get the Doctor.

“DOCTAH!” she shouted down the hallway as the _thing_ chasing them crashed through another door. He popped out of a doorway a few feet away from where they were running for their lives and his eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw they were being chased. He reached out and Rose grabbed his hand with the one that wasn’t gripping Martha’s to make sure she didn’t fall behind.

“This way,” the Doctor shouted as he pulled them down a hall towards the stairwell. They sprinted down the stairs, the ‘biker’ hot on their heels, as they rounded the landing to head down another floor the Doctor nearly smacked right into a hoard of Judoon, “nope,” he said as he turned around and pushed Rose and Martha out the door and into another hallway. They let go of each other’s hands since this hall seemed to be deserted as they ran as fast as they could, skidding through doors and around corners as the two women followed the Doctor. Rose almost couldn’t help but laugh at the rush of running from danger and trying to foil the bad guys plot.

They sprinted through the never ending maze like hallways of the hospital whatever it was chasing them hot on their tails the whole time. Suddenly the Doctor skidded to a halt in front of them and turned guiding them down a narrower hallway before shoving them both into a room and sonicking the door closed.

“When I say now press the button,” he told Martha as he shoved both her and Rose through the door of the radiation barrier of the x-ray room he’s locked them in.

“But I don’t know which one!” She shouted back at them.

“Then lets find out,” Rose told her with a grin as they both began looking around the room. Martha grabbed the manual off the shelf and began flipping through it while Rose watched over her shoulder chewing on her lip and occasionally peaking back at the Doctor through the window. He was doing something to the machine itself and she was sure she didn’t want to know. The banging of the thing outside was getting louder and louder as she followed behind Martha over to the control panel of the machine. The door busted off it’s hinges and the thing stepped over the door and into the room.

“Now!” the Doctor shouted as he pointed the machine at the thing as it stepped towards him.

“I can’t find which one,” Martha shouted to Rose.

“Well lets go with best guess,” Rose responded and slammed her hand down onto the large yellow button. The room was filled with a bright light making Martha and Rose squint and shield their eyes. It faded after a few seconds and whatever had been chasing them fell to the floor.

“What did you do?” Martha asked in wonder.

“Increased the radiation by five thousand percent, killed him dead,” the Doctor shrugged as Martha set the manual down and stared out at him.

“Isn’t that going to kill you?” Martha asked in astonishment.

“Nah, its only Rontgen radiation, we used to play with Rontgen bricks in the nursery,” he responded like it was no big deal.

“Oh I really hope that’s a joke, or you just trying to play up your ‘superior biology’,” Rose rolled her eyes and the Doctor pouted.

“It’s safe for you to come out now, I’ve absorbed it all,” the Doctor told them before he gave a loud sniff and began twitching, “all I need to do is expel it,” he continued twitching and snorting as they came out from the protective room. Rose leaned against the wall watching with an amused smirk on her face

“If I concentrate, I can shift the radiation out of my body and into one spot,” he rambled as he jumped up and down and grunted, “into my left shoe,” he began kicking his leg back and forth as he wiggled his foot around. Rose tried not to laugh and Martha watched on in what looked to be awe and disbelief. “Here we go, easy does it, out out out out, itches itches itches itches,” he shouted as he hopped backwards then grabbed his shoe, pulling it off and tossing it into the biohazard bin. “There we go, done.”

“You’re completely mad,” Martha stated, practically whispering.

“You’re right, I look daft with one shoe,” he agreed before pulling the other one off and tossing it into the bin as well, “barefoot on the moon,” he said and clacked his teeth together looking at Rose, who still stood leaning against the wall with her arms across her chest.

“So what is that thing anyway, where’s it from?” Rose asked, nodding toward the body lying on the floor.

“Oh it’s just a slab, they’re called slabs. Basic slave drone, see,” he said crouching down next to it, “solid leather all the way through. Someone has got one hell of a fetish,” he continued as he looked up at Rose who began laughing. “What’s so funny, you just can’t help but be jepordy friendly can you?” He asked.

“Actually, it was Martha who got herself in trouble this time,” Rose shot back as the Doctor stood and pulled something out of the x-ray machine.

“It was that woman Miss Finnagan,” Martha began explaining, “it was working for her, just like a servant,” she continued looking down at the slab.

“My sonic screwdriver,” the Doctor whined.

“She’s one of the patients,” Martha continued.

“I burnt out my sonic screwdriver,” the Doctor continued whining, having no clue anyone was talking to him.

“She had this straw like some sort of vampire,” she went on louder, hoping to catch his attention.

“I love my sonic screwdriver,” he squeaked.

“Doctor!” Rose and Martha shouted at the same time trying to get his attention. He jumped, looking at them and tossing the fried sonic over his shoulder.

“Sorry,” he apologized and then grinned, “you called me Doctor, she called me Doctor,” he stated happily.

“Anyway,” she told him in irritation, “Miss Finnigan is the alien, she was drinking Mr. Stokers blood,” Martha explained,

“Funny time to take a snack,” Rose joked.

“Yeah, you’d think she’d be hiding,” he agreed, “unless, no, yes that’s it, wait a minute,” he babbled to himself, “YES! Shape changer, internal shape changer. She wasn’t drinking blood, she was assimilating it.”

“Alright, so assimilating Mr. Stokers blood means, she’s what like mimicking his biology?” Rose guessed and the Doctor nodded, “so she’ll register as human,” she practically shouted.

“We’ve gotta find her and show the Judoon, come on!” the Doctor shouted grabbing Rose’s hand and running out into the hallway. They began making their way through the hall before they heard a door open, peaking around the corner they saw another slab emerge from the stairwell. They ducked into another hall and crouched down behind a water cooler waiting for it to pass.

“That’s the thing about slabs, they always travel in pairs,” he murmured to his two companions.

“What like you two?” Martha wondered.

“Nah, sometimes we bring our friends,” Rose told her.

“Humans, we’re stuck on the moon with Judoon and a bloodsucking criminal and you’re having personal conversations,” the Doctor interrupted before Martha could reply.

“I like that, ‘humans’ still not convinced you’re an alien,” Martha grinned. He stood up and Rose stood with him, her hand gripped in his and Martha followed as they all walked side by side down the hallway. They were all looking at each other, not paying attention to where they were going when they walked right into a hoard of Judoon. The one in front held up it’s scanner, scanning Rose.

“Non-human,” it growled.

“Oh my god you really are,” Martha said, looking at the Doctor in wonder not realizing it had scanned Rose since they had said nothing about _her_ not being human.

“And again,” Rose said as she grabbed Martha’s hand and turned around running in the opposite direction. She heard the familiar sound of weapons being drawn and ducked as three lasers headed straight for her head. Martha shrieked as she dodged the laser and they all rounded the corner. The Doctor led them into a room that opened into the hallway on the other side, closing and locking the door they entered through behind him before slipping out through the other door. They headed down the stairs and walked through the hall where people were lining the walls.

“They’ve done this floor already, come on,” the Doctor said leading them down the hallway, “the Judoon are logical, and just a bit thick, they won’t go back to check a floor they’ve checked already.” He explained as he continued on, not noticing Martha was no longer following them. Rose stopped and the Doctor did the same as he looked back to see Martha looking at the young woman she’d been with earlier.

“How much oxygen is there?” She asked.

“Not enough for all these people,” her friend answered, while holding an oxygen mask to a woman’s face, “We’re gonna run out,” she continued, glaring at the Doctor.

“How’re you feeling, are you alright?” the Doctor asked just noticing how thin the air was starting to get, it might be fine for him, but not for a human.

“Yeah, I’m running on adrenaline,” Martha nodded with a smile.

“Welcome to our world,” Rose grinned, “what about the Judoon?” She asked.

“Ah great big lung reserves, it won’t slow them down,” he answered with a scowl, “where’s Mr. Stokers office?” He asked Martha.

“It’s this way,” Martha pointed as she stood to lead them. She pointed down a small hall that lead to an opened door and the Doctor signaled for her to wait. He stepped in with Rose and Martha following close behind as he rushed over to the body lying on the floor.

“Drained him dry,” the Doctor commented looking at the colorless man, “every last drop. I was right she’s a plasmavore.”

“Well what’s she doing on Earth,” Martha whispered.

“Hiding, on the run,” Rose answered

“Like Ronald Biggs in Rio de Janero,” the Doctor commented, “what’s she doing now, she’s still not safe,” he wondered aloud trying to piece together the puzzle. “The Judoon could execute us all, come on,” he said hopping up and grabbing Rose’s hand, pulling her towards the door.

“Wait a minute,” Martha said and they stopped and watched as she crouched down and closed Mr. Stokers eyes.

“Think think think, if I were a plasmavore surrounded by a bunch of police what would I do,” he babbled as they exited the office, rubbing the back of his neck in thought, “ohh, she’s as clever as me, almost,” he murmured when he looked up leaving Rose and Martha confused. There were shouts from down the hallway then they heard the Judoon shouting.

“Find the non-human, execute!” It ordered as people began screaming.

“Martha stay here we need time you’ve got to hold them up,” the Doctor ordered nearly too fast for her to understand.

“How do I do that?” Martha asked and Rose already had an idea cooking in her brain.

“Just go Doctor, I’ve got an idea I’ll be right behind you,” Rose told him and he nodded and began to walk away.

“I know we just met and I know this is probably weird, but I’m hoping it’s enough to confuse the scanners,” Rose told her before grabbing Martha by the collar of her lab coat and pulling her in for an opened mouth kiss. Martha squeaked in surprise and Rose pulled back after a few seconds smirking at the girls expression.

“Okay, you stand here and when they’re distracted and scanning you I’ll swipe one of their scanners.” Rose told her and pressed herself against the wall that led to Mr. Stokers office. Martha took a moment to shake off the shock of what just happened and stood ready and waiting for the Judoon. After a few seconds Rose had noticed the sign on the wall and knew exactly where the Doctor was headed. The Judoon burst through the door and Martha stood firm as she began talking to them.

“Now listen I know who you’re looking for, it’s this woman she calls herself Florence,” Martha stated as their leader held a scanner in her face.

“Human, wait, non-human traces detected. Non-human element confirmed, authorize full scan,” it growled before pinning her to the wall and scanning her again, “what are you, what are you,” Martha just watched nervously as Rose snuck up behind one of the Judoon currently pointing it’s gun at her and nicked it’s scanner. “Confirm human, traces of facial contact with human hybrid.”

“Oh, did I do that?” Rose asked innocently, standing at the hallway she needed to sprint down. The Judoon all swung around to look at her, two of them with guns ready, she smirked as she held up the swiped scanner, “but look what I’ve got.”

“Stop the non-human,” some of them shouted, as other’s shouted, “stop the theif,” she took off running towards the MRI room. The Judoon were in pursuit and she’d had enough practice to be able to dodge every shot they took. She stepped into the room quietly hoping the woman wouldn’t notice.

“You know you really should have checked his pulse before you started drinking,” she smirked from her spot behind a curtain so the Judoon wouldn’t see her right away, the old woman jumped pulling her mouth away from the straw but not removing it.

“Whatever for deary, he’s just a dull mail carrier from Earth,” she sneared as the Judoon burst into the room and she jumped back like a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

“Where is the non-human,” the Judoon demanded.

“We’re right here,” Rose said giving the Judoon a little wave, “but the one you’re looking for is right there,” she shouted and pointed the scanner at the woman.

“Oh, go ahead, I’ve already been catalogued,” the woman told her.

“Non-human,” the leader said, “confirm,” it ordered the others.

“Well it’s a mistake, I assure you,” she rambled nervously as the other Judoon pointed their scanners at her, “I’m human, I’m as human as they come.”

“He gave his life so they would find you,” Martha said.

“He’s not dead,” Rose growled looking down at the Doctor’s still body.

“Confirm plasmavore, charged with the crime of murdering the child princess of Petrival Regency Nine,” it growled.

“Well she deserved it, those pink cheeks those blonde curls and that simpering voice, she was begging for the bite of a plasmavore,” the alien growled.

“So you confess,” the Judoon growled back.

“Confess, I’m proud of it,” she shouted before turning to her one remaining slab, “Slab, stop them!” she shouted again and walked into the back room, and Rose slid across the floor to the Doctors side. The slab began advancing, the leader of the Judoon simply raised its gun and disintegrated it. Rose ignored the rest of the room as she checked the Doctor’s pulse and the small wound on his neck.

“Verdict guilty, sentence execution,” the Judoon stated before aiming their weapons at her.

“Enjoy your victory Judoon cause you’re gonna burn with me. Burn in hell!” She shouted as all the Judoon fired at once, melting the glass and disintegrating her. They all returned their weapons to the holsters and the leader turned towards Rose.

“You are charged with theft. Your charge will be forgiven for your assistance in catching the fugitive plasmavore,” the Judoon told Rose who looked up from her place kneeling on the floor.

“Well that’s good, not the first time that happened, but I wasn’t planning on keeping it, I just needed you to follow me and to show you who the one you’re after was,” she explained before tossing the scanner at the only Judoon who didn’t have one in the holster.

“We thank you for your assistance,” the leader then said to Martha before handing her a small booklet.

“What’s this?” She asked flipping through it.

“Compensation,” it explained.

“Ok, but what did she mean burn with me, the scanner shouldn’t be doing that, she’s done something to it, what has she done?” Martha asked, as she stepped over to check on the Doctor and shoved the paper into the pocket of her lab coat. The Judoon scanned the MRI machine.

“Scans detect lethal acceleration of mono-magnetic pulse,” it informed her.

“Well do something,” she ordered it. Rose rolled her eyes knowing that wasn’t going to happen, there only hope was to get the Doctor to wake up.

“Our jurisdiction has ended, Judoon will evacuate,” the leader ordered.

“Well, you can’t just leave it, what’s it gonna do,” Martha asked and Rose shook her head letting her know they would be no help.

“Come on, our only hope is to get the Doctor to wake up,” Rose told her as the Judoon began filing out of the hospital.

“Okay, I’ll do CPR, you try and stop it,” Martha suggested.

“Remember, two hearts,” Rose told her as she began walking around the room, but was starting to feel light headed. She was looking through the control room of the machine but all the chords were just confusing her and she was only getting dizzier. She heard the gasp of the Doctor waking up and she turned around, but she did it too fast, “Doctor, it’s gonna blow, you have to stop it,” she told him as he struggled to get up and made his way towards her. She fainted then and he caught her before gently laying her down. He reached into his pocket for the sonic and then cursed the x-ray machine for frying it. He stumbled over to the control panel and started looking at all the different plugs she’d hooked up. He unplugged a large red cord and the machine powered down.

He let out a sigh of relief and then picked up Rose, carrying her out of the room and into the hall, stepping over unconscious bodies until he was back in the ward he started this day in, looking out the window at the three ships as they began to take off.

“Come on come on Judoon, reverse it,” he muttered, and then it started raining, “it’s raining Rose, it’s raining on the moon,” he laughed as the hospital was engulfed in a flash of light before he was staring back out at the familiar London skyline. “We did it,” he whispered and kissed her forehead as her breathing became deeper and her eyes fluttered open.

“We’re back,” she muttered when she looked out the window.

“Yes we are,” he grinned and hummed in the back of his throat before planting a quick kiss on her lips.

“Okay, can you put me down now?” she asked smirking at him.

“Are you sure you’re okay to stand?” he asked and she nodded. He put her back on her feet and she smiled up at him, “come on lets go home,” he said as they began walking. They left through a side door so they wouldn’t get stopped by paramedics and doctors from other hospitals making sure people are ok. As they rounded the hospital back to where the TARDIS was parked they saw Martha standing talking to another woman who looked a lot like her, she stared at them and they both smiled and waved as they approached the TARDIS.

Rose unlocked the door and they stepped in and made their way up the ramp, she plopped down in the jump seat and the Doctor went to the console, flipping the dematerialization lever and sending them to float in the vortex. He plopped down on the jump seat next to Rose and she snuggled into his side.

“I really liked Martha,” Rose commented and the Doctor chuckled, she sat up and turned to face him, “What?”

“I bet you did,” he laughed, “that was one steamy kiss,” he added.

“Oi, like that wasn’t exactly your plan only you were gonna do it,” Rose responded, “besides it’s not like I haven’t done it before,” she added with a roll of her eyes. That seemed to catch his attention and she fought the urge to roll her eyes again.

“Well do tell,” he prompted and this time she did roll her eyes.

“Well teenage boys for some reason seem to think watching two girls kiss is the best thing in the world, and apparently so do 900 year old aliens,” she added receiving a look of mock offence, “at parties playing truth or dare it would always happen. I’ve probably kissed my best mates Shireen and Kiesha at least a couple dozen times. When we got older and we would go out to clubs it was a great way to get rid of guys who didn’t know how to take no for an answer,” she explained.

“Alright,” he conceded and wrapped his arm back around her shoulder, pulling her flush against his side.

“So, what did you think, I really liked her, she’s smart and brave, she handled all that today so well,” Rose practically begged, honestly part of her missed having a girl to hang out with all the time. It’s not like they could just stop off at her mums for a couple days anymore.

“You really do like her don’t you?” he asked and she nodded, “alright, we’ll take her one a test trip. Like I did with you, if she agrees to it that is. Maybe I should change first though,” he said looking down at his bare feet.

“Yeah that might be a good idea,” she agreed and stood up.

“What else happened while I was out?” The Doctor asked as they walked down the corridor.

“Oh you know, the usual, I was charged with felony theft because I stole one of their scanners, but they dropped the charges cause I helped them catch the fugitive plasmavore and Martha receive compensation because she was kissed by a non-human,” she filled him in and he laughed.

“So just another day the the office,” he agreed with a nod. They headed back to their bedroom and they both put on a fresh set of clothes, the Doctor grabbing his coat and his beat up white trainers. Rose met him in the console room in a pink vest top layered under a black leather jacket, a pair of jeans and trainers.

“So how are we gonna find her?” she asked fluffing out her freshly washed and dried waves, “oh, she said she had a party tonight, I think her brother’s birthday party,” she added practically skipping around the console.

“Well I can just track her with the TARDIS,” he began as he flipped switches and pressed buttons on the console. A bell dinged and something popped out of the console, “oh perfect, thanks old girl,” he said patting the time rotor in appreciation and grabbing the new sonic in the other. “Okay, so, Miss Martha Jones where are you,” he mumbled as he typed in commands, “Aha, gotcha.” He put in the coordinates and pulled the materialization lever.

“Are we there?” Rose asked when the TARDIS stopped wheezing and shaking.

“We should be,” he told her and she ran down the ramp and out the door into an alleyway. She could hear shouting as she headed toward the entrance of the alley way. She reached the sidewalk and could finally see the cause of the commotion, Martha along with several other people were arguing on the sidewalk outside of a pub. She leaned against the building and waited for Martha to notice as she heard the Doctor approach behind her and do the same thing. Martha looked up and their eyes met, she looked shocked that they were there, they both waved before smiling and walking back into the alley.

They heard the clack of heels as they both approached the TARDIS turning around and facing the mouth of the alley waiting for Martha to make her way to them. She rounded the corner and let out a breathy laugh when she saw them.

“I went to the moon today,” she stated with a smile.

“Bit more peaceful than down here,” the Doctor commented and Rose frowned at him.

“You never told me who you are,” Martha said to the Doctor as she began walking closer.

“The Doctor,” he answered simply.

“But what sort of species? It’s not every day I get to ask that,” she clarified for him making Rose smile.

“I’m a Timelord,” he answered grimly.

“Right, not pompous at all then,” she responded and Rose laughed, bringing Martha’s attention to her, “and what about you, you never said anything about not being human, but the scan said you’re a human hybrid.”

“I was born human, but there was, well it wasn’t really an accident since I did it on purpose, but something happened and it changed my DNA,” she answered and Martha nodded.

“We just thought, since you helped so much today, and I’ve got a brand new sonic screwdriver that needs road testing, you might fancy a trip,” the Doctor suggested tossing the sonic into the air repeatedly.

“What into space?” she asked.

“Well,” he replied with a shrug.

“I can’t I’ve got exams, I’ve got things to do, I have to go into town first thing in the morning and pay the rent. I’ve got my family going mad,” she rambled.

“If it helps, we can travel in time as well,” Rose informed her.

“Get out of here,” she said rolling her eyes.

“I can,” the Doctor answered.

“Come on now, that is going too far,” she replied sternly.

“I’ll prove it,” the Doctor told her and Rose smiled remembering what Martha had told them this morning. Rose smiled and stepped away from the Police Box as the Doctor entered, she stood next to Martha and watched as it dematerialized. Martha stepped forward like she was in a trance and felt the air where the TARDIS had been a moment ago, Rose just stood smiling, secretly hoping he wasn’t 12 months late. Just as the sound stopped, it started again and Martha stumbled back as the TARDIS began to rematerialize. The Doctor stepped out a moment later, tie in hand and collar turned upwards.

“Told you,” he said as he slipped the tie back over his head.

“No, but that was this morning,” Martha said in disbelief as Rose helped the Doctor fix his tie and shirt, “but, did you,” she stammered, “oh my god you can travel in time, but hold on if you could see me this morning why didn’t you tell me not to go into work,” she smirked as she began to get more excited.

“No, you don’t wanna do that, it’s dangerous, there could be reapers,” Rose told her with a shiver, remembering when she tried to save her dad.

“Crossing into established events is strictly forbidden, except for cheap tricks,” he said like he was reading out of a textbook.

“And that’s your spaceship?” she asked approaching it and touching the outside while Rose and the Doctor watched.

“It’s called the TARDIS,” Rose told her patting the side.

“Time And Relative Dimension In Space,” the Doctor informed her.

“Your spaceships made out of wood,” she teased before peaking around the corner, “and there’s not much room, we’d be a bit crowded with three of us in there,” she murmured. Rose pushed the door open and stepped in, leaving it cracked then walked up the ramp.

“Take a look,” the Doctor told her and Rose turned around to see her reaction. She stepped in and looked around the console room with her eyes bugging out of her head as the Doctor stepped in behind her and leaned against the railing by the door, smirking at Rose.

“No, no, no,” she murmured before stepping back out and running around the outside, “but it’s just a box,” she shouted and Rose and the Doctor tried to keep themselves from laughing, “but it’s huge,” she said and then stood in front of the door, “how’s it do that? It’s wood,” she knocked on the door for emphasis. “It’s like a box with all that room just crammed in, it’s bigger on the inside,” she whispered in awe and the Doctor mouthed right along with her. Rose bit her lip so hard trying not to laugh she was sure she drew blood.

“Is it? I hadn’t noticed,” he said as he shut the door and ran up the ramp, removing his coat as he went, “alright then, let’s get going.”

“But is there a crew, like a navigator and stuff, where is everyone?” Martha asked as she came up to the main platform, looking around at the coral struts and the time rotor.

“Just us,” Rose told her while the Doctor put in coordinates and pointed at her before pointing to a switch, she flipped it and he continued his work.

“Seriously? Just the two of you all on your own,” she said as she walked around the jump seat.

“Well, like Rose said before, sometimes we have guests, some friends traveling along beside us,” the Doctor said awkwardly.

“You must have one odd relationship, first you kiss me,” she pointed at Rose, “and now you come all the way across the universe to take me away and travel through space with you.”

“Oi, that was just to confuse the scanner,” Rose laughed.

“Are you two even actually married?” Martha asked and they both looked at her confused, “I mean, you’re an alien, John Smith isn’t your name, is Rose Smith even your name?” She asked.

“We aren’t married, but we are together, and my last name is Tyler,” with a gentle smile.

“Ok,” Martha answered with a nod, “So are we gonna go somewhere or not?” She asked with a grin.

“Yes, now then, close down the gravitic anomalizer, fire up the helmic regulator, and finally,” he said adding a dramatic pause, “the handbrake,” he flipped a switch and Rose laughed.

“Ready?” Rose asked Martha as she grabbed onto the edge of the console.

“No,” Martha shook her head with a smile.

“Off we go then,” the Doctor smirked and pulled the dematerialization lever, he was immediately tossed back into the jump seat and Rose grabbed Martha’s arm to steady her. This much shaking wasn’t normal and it was just as bumpy when they’d landed.

“Blimey it’s a bit bumpy,” Martha said over the wheezing of the time rotor as she held onto the edge of the console.

“Welcome aboard Miss Jones,” Rose joked as the TARDIS began to smooth out.


End file.
